Mori no seirei
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Quand Hinata atterrit dans une forêt rempli d'esprits, elle ne se doute pas un instant qu'elle sera l'élément déclencheur d'un chaos et d'une guerre entre deux des plus puissants esprits de ce monde. Ou comment une simple humaine peut déchaîner les passions... Ita/Hina/Sasu, univers alternatif et magique.
1. Immersion violente

**Titre :** qui se traduit par la forêt aux esprits

**Rating:**T

**Pairing :** seront dévoilés au fil de l'histoire

**Disclaimer:** Jamais Naruto ne sera à moi c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et je lui emprunte juste certains persos pour quelques délires fanficquesques.x)

**Note de l'auteure:**Je crois que j'ai abusé des légendes japonaises des musiques de Joe Hisaishi et des films de Myazaki aussi.x_X Ça a donné ça du coup et vu que le monde de Naruto est inspiré de légendes je me suis dis pourquoi pas.

* * *

La forêts des esprits c'était son nom d'origine jusqu'à ce que des événements étranges s'y passent et qu'on la rebaptise la forêt qui porte malheur. Son esprit gardien en était plutôt affligé mais au fond c'était de la faute des humains si c'était devenu comme ça! D'un claquement de doigt, il libéra le chat qui tentait désespérément de se dépêtrer d'une sorte de filet. Le matou ne se fit pas prier et une fois libre parti en courant.

Il soupira mais se dit qu'au fond c'était mieux ainsi et ces créatures ne viendraient plus polluer et tuer son élément naturel. Et accessoirement l'empoisonner aussi. D'un geste fluide l'esprit s'enfonça dans la verdure dense et disparut sans un bruit, ni une trace. Sa puissante barrière de protection lui avait signifié une activité anormale mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Cela faisait plus de 50 ans qu'aucun humain n'avait oser braver cette forêt et y entrer, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait du moins le croyait-il...

XXX-XXX

Hinata Hyuga était aujourd'hui en proie à une vive douleur et peur. Son père l'avait promise à un noble de haut rang et elle devait faire bonne impression. La jeune femme l'avait déjà vu et le petit aperçu de son futur époux lui faisait froid dans le dos. Etre liée pour le restant de ces jours à un homme aussi glacial et mutique ne lui faisait pas du tout envie encore moins les rumeurs sur ces instincts vengeurs et meurtriers. Pourtant elle y était obligée pour l'honneur de son clan . C'était ça ou devenir membre de la branche secondaire Hyuga pour servir celle principale.

Pour sa dernière nuit ici, elle avait discrètement été trouver refuge dans ce vieux temple oublié et ravagé qui lui rappelait des jours plus heureux ou l'enfant qu'elle avait été venait déjà trouver refuge sans savoir que cela l'aiderait...

Le lendemain matin,on vint la déloger de là pour la préparer pour ses noces. Deux servantes la lavèrent et la pomponnèrent vigoureusement au point que la pauvre Hyuga eut l'impression d'avoir la peau labourée et un peu arrachée aussi. On lui fit aussi revêtir un magnifique kimono lavande et blanc brodé de fils d'argent. Puis pour finir en plus d'être saucissonner dans un obi qui l'empêchait quasi de respirer. Des ornements vint aussi s'ajouter dans sa coiffure déjà bien compliquée. Après sa séance de torture et de préparation, Hinata souhaitait juste se reposer un peu pour se remettre d'un tel traitement.

Elle ne réussit à rien avaler du tout au petit déjeuner. Son estomac refusait toute nourriture et risquait même de la rejeter. Ces pensées étaient on ne peut plus confuses et emplie de peurs aussi. Ce n'est que quand son escorte et la chaise à porteur fut amenée que la triste réalité lui retomba dessus.

Le chemin était plutôt long et durait au moins deux jours, si pas trois. Tout dépendait des détours à faire mais aussi des conditions climatiques et étrangement celles-ci avaient décidé d'être exécrables. Une pluie fine et diluvienne ne cessait de marteler le sol et les vitres de sa chaise et malgré l'inconfort de la chose, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir bercée par le bruit des gouttes tombant sans relâche.

On vint la réveiller pour lui expliquer qu'un détour par une petite auberge ne serait pas de trop vu le temps. Intérieurement Hinata exultait en se disant que le temps semblait vouloir lui épargner son destin. Mais après un repas frugal à cause des nausées due au voyage et son stress, on lui fit revêtir un kimono de nuit plus léger et fluide. Par contre ces ornements et sa coiffure non ce qui l'obligea à dormir comme les geishas avec un repose nuque. Cela ne rendit pas du tout son sommeil facile voir l'empêcha de dormir.

XXX-XXX

_-Hinata-sama ou êtes vous!? S'il vous plait montrez vous!_

Une des servantes de la jeune femme ne cessait de crier après elle. Au petit matin lorsqu'il avait fallut la réveiller la chambre était désespérément vide, plus aucune trace de la Hyuga. On aurait presque pu croire que la bleue s'était évaporée.

En réalité et en regardant bien quelques ornements pendaient ça et là dans l'arbre le plus proche de l'auberge. Ce fut un des ninjas présents qui le remarqua enfin après plusieurs heures de recherches qui s'avéraient vaines.

De son côté l'héritière qui en avait profiter pour filer à l'anglaise, était entrain de marcher depuis un moment déjà. Le décor qu'elle foulait, avait de quoi ravir les yeux : une forêt immense et presque sans fin. Les arbres comme les plantes semblaient tous particuliers avec des formes sculptées mais donnait un aspect enchanteur et homogène surtout avec les sortes de lucioles qui gravitaient un peu partout par essaim. Il semblait que cette étendue verte n'était pas tout à fait normale comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait façonné selon son bon vouloir. La mousse qui recouvrait le sol était étrangement douce et agréable à fouler. Elle remercia intérieurement celui qui l'avait fait pousser surtout pour ses pieds nus.

_-Pourquoi cette forêt semble vide, c'est bizarre, je n'ai rencontrée aucun animal depuis que je marche..._

Sa voix un peu rauque lui semblait étrangère mais la libérait aussi un peu. cela faisait tout de même presque deux jours qu'Hinata n'avait plus ouvert la bouche ou si peu.

La jeune femme était arrêtée depuis un petit moment pour se reposer, la soif, la faim et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Mais malgré cela un sentiment de légèreté voir de douce euphorie la prenait. Une lueur argenté attira son attention à quelque mètres d'elle, le soleil semblait s'amuser avec quelques rares rayons qui traversaient la masse dense et verte. Elle reconnut aussi une petite statuette en pierre dont le motif sculpté représentait une sorte de lion stylisé à la bouche ouverte. Mais tout à coup son observation fut interrompue par une apparition inattendue. Surgissant de nulle part, un renard lui apparut sous son regard ébahi.

Cela lui fit pousser un petit cri aigu mais ne sembla pas la moins du monde ébranler l'animal qui la toisait d'un air... Blasé lui semblait-il. Il fit mine de tousser et se racler la gorge et fit entendre un glapissement puis une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu es un esprit errant?_

La pauvre humaine toisa le renard qui parlait l'air horrifiée et en perdit l'usage de la parole et de son corps. Même si elle connaissait quelques légendes concernant les esprits, jamais aucune ne mentionnait qu'ils pouvaient être doté de parole.

Son interlocuteur s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fit enfin bouger et aussi remarquer que ce drôle de renard avait les yeux bleus mais surtout neuf queues qui battaient l'air tranquillement.

_-Oh toi tu es une humaine on dirait._ Sa truffe humait l'air près d'elle et une grimace se dessina un instant sur la face de l'animal pour disparaître aussi vite.

Elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, courir à toute jambe mais son corps refusait de bouger. Cette créature lui parlait qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien être!

_-Eh oh tu m'écoutes ou bien tu es morte de peur!_ Lui rappela à l'ordre la dite créature.

Il la vit pointer en tremblant un doigt vers lui et enfin prononcer quelque chose :

_-Que... Qu'est ce que... Tu es?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu n'as pas écouter ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Ne me lâches pas d'une semelle et aucun mal ne te sera fait._

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant la menace latente dans cette phrase, finalement la colère la fit parler :

_-Non mais de quel droit tu me dis ça et pourquoi je dois te suivre d'abord!_

_-Parce que si tu restes ici tu es en danger._

Cette simple phrase la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même et lancer un regard effrayée à l'immensité verte qui lui semblait si accueillante il y a peu.

-_Je suis où?_ Osa t-elle demander d'une petite voix

-_Dans une forêt maudite selon tes semblables. _Le tout dit avec une sorte de sourire narquois

XXX-XXX

_-Tu n'as pas soif ?_

L'humaine hocha la tête se réfugiant dans le mutisme.

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais il fallait tu ne pouvais pas rester là._

_-Pourquoi?_ Osa enfin demander la pauvre Hyuga d'une voix chevrotante, tentant comme elle le pouvait de soutirer des informations pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Il faut dire que la démonstration de l'animal lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Elle n'avait pas voulu bouger et du coup le renard avait prononcé des mots étranges et son corps s'était mis à bouger tout seul.

_-D'autres humains étaient proches, je suppose que tu voulais leur échapper puis il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on existe..._

Pour toute réponse la demoiselle écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Elle se demanda quand même comment il pouvait savoir ça.

Dix minutes voir plus qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt qui semblait infinie et plus sombre aussi, là ou l'emmenait le renard la lumière du soleil n'avait plus le pouvoir de filtrer et seul un cours d'eau au bleu bien trop phosphorescent pour être normal et des essaims de lucioles éclairaient leur route.

Le renard prit à nouveau la parole et lui conseilla une seconde fois de se désaltéré mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas encline à suivre son conseil.

_-Au fait je m'appelle Naruto et toi?_

_-Hinata._

_-C'est joli et te vas plutôt bien._

Il semblait à la Hyuga que le canidé souriait mais elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce détail incongru. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, finalement le conseil de son compagnon improvisé lui sembla logique.

Elle s'approcha de la drôle de rivière phosphorescente mais au dernier moment eu un mouvement de recul. Son esprit lui jouait des tours ou il lui semblait que l'eau l'appelait, pire encore une image d'elle emportée par les flots venaient fugitivement de s'imposer dans son esprit.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

Mais la jeune humaine fut incapable de répondre à la place un mal de crâne la prit pour cesser aussi violemment qu'il était venu mais surtout une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_"-Si tu ne bois pas humaine, non seulement tu mourras de soif mais en plus finira dévorer par d'autres esprits. Fais le ou je t'y oblige."_

Hinata se prit la tête entre les mains, croyant devenir folle, qu'elle était donc cette voix masculine qui plus est lui parlant comme-ci elle avait élue domicile dans son crâne.

_-Ca va... Je suppose que mon maitre t'a parlé?_ Les yeux de Naruto semblaient compatissants apparemment il savait ce que ça faisait et trouvait cela normal. N'obtenant pas plus de réponse il continua :

_-Au début c'est toujours un peu étrange mais on s'y fait._

_-Qui est ton maitre?_

_-Ça non plus il ne veut pas que tu le saches pour le moment._

_-Mais... Mais pourquoi? _

_-Par mesure de protection. _

La bleue n'osa rien demander de plus, ce monde dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir lui faisait peur mais en même temps la rendait curieuse. Tout était si mystérieux et sombre. De plus elle pouvait sentir des forces étranges et qui la dépassait étaient à l'oeuvre ici, cela lui intimait un respect craintif.

Elle osa plonger ses mains dans l'étendue bleuâtre vivante, et bu un peu. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et fit disparaître sa fatigue et sa peur. L'envie de s'y baigner la titillait mais elle n'osa pas sauf que la rivière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et des remous vinrent l'éclabousser pour finir par la tremper de la tête aux pieds.

_-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien._ Constatant en rigolant Naruto

_-Elle?_

_-Oui c'est une loutre l'esprit qui occupe cette rivière, par contre fait quand même attention à toi..._

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'un bouillonnement se fit entendre et laisse apercevoir une grosse loutre composée d'eau. L'animal avait le poil bleu et luisant mais la chose qui le rendait encore plus singulière était le fait qu'elle soit translucide. Hinata recula vivement du bord et vint même se réfugier derrière le renard. Cette créature ne la rassurait pas vraiment. A préféré le renard lui semblait bien plus rassurant malgré qu'il puisse parler.

Un grognement de la part de Naruto l'avertit qu'une sorte de joute mentale se faisait et plus elle s'allongeait plus le pelage du renard blond s'hérissait. Il finit par glapir violemment et poussa la Hyuga à avancer. Elle l'entendit même grommeler quelque chose :

_-Quelle idée stupide il a eu encore! Un esprit d'eau bon sang!_

XXX-XXX

Depuis l'altercation entre l'esprit de la drôle de rivière, Naruto semblait avoir perdu la parole, Hinata osa finalement braver ce silence à peine entre coupé par le bruit lointain de l'eau.

-_Il n'y a personne dans cette forêt?_

_-Si mais pour le moment ils attendent et jaugent._ La voix du renard semblait changer et le ton sérieux n'arrangeait rien la rendant fort grave et empli de mise en garde.

_-Ils veulent me tuer?_

_-Ton odeur équivaut à te balader avec une pancarte "mangez moi" écrit dessus._

Cette simple phrase fit s'agrandir d'horreur les yeux de la pauvre humaine, elle en vint même à regretter d'être ici, préférant presque être dans un temple pour se marier. Mais ces sombres pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement vif à sa gauche. Effrayée elle cria le nom de son protecteur:

_-Naruto! A gauche, il y a quelque chose!_

Pour toute réponse un grognement lui répondit suivi d'une phrase peu compréhensible ou seul quelques mots comme_ transformation_ et _foutu esprit_ furent audibles. Le renard ferma les yeux à peine quelques instants qu'un flash violent apparut obligeant Hinata à fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était éblouissante. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit se tenait devant elle un Naruto humain ou du moins presque si on enlevait les neuf queues et les oreilles qui dépassaient de sa touffe de cheveux blonds.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa par le main la jeune femme.

_-Ne me lâches surtout pas, ta vie en dépend._

Elle acquiesça en tremblant, il lui semblait que la menace se rapprochait et brisait l'obscurité de la forêt par des flashs colorés tout autour d'eux. Instinctivement la bleue resserra son emprise sur la main du blond alors que lui récitait tout haut une drôle de phrase :

_-Feu et vent donnez nous vos force pour rester vivants. __Prépares toi à courir comme jamais tu ne l'as fait Hinata..._

* * *

Tadam voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic pour la longueur j'hésite encore mais comme j'ai plein d'idées elle risque de vite s'étoffer.^_^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaira amie ou ami lecteur. Et vous pouvez même me le dire en review si vous le souhaitez. 8D (nan nan je ne fais pas l'aumône de reviews.)


	2. Une humaine!

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le reste sera assez intéressant aussi. :D

Et sinon bonne lecture amis lecteurs et lectrices!

* * *

Malgré qu'il soit très éloigné de son domaine, sa présence se faisait sentir comme lorsqu'il avait été banni puis emprisonné. Elle avait toujours fait office de lien certes très fragile mais il était bien présent malgré sa faiblesse et tenait le coup année après année. Ce fait l'avait d'abord ennuyé comment une simple mortelle avait pu tisser un lien aussi résistant avec lui! C'était insensé puis la réponse lui était apparue et l'avait étonné c'était en partie de sa faute...Un léger soupir lui échappa, pourquoi fallait-il que cette humaine ait atterrit chez lui et qui plus est quand il était parti en quête. L'esprit passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre. leur couleur n'en était pas vraiment une c'en était plutôt une absence, un noir mat et âcre comme son élément... Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son apprenti la protège et la garde vivante en son absence, il le savait fort bien plus que lui. Et y penser le rassura quelque peu.

XXX-XXX

Hinata ne savait pas si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils courraient mais une chose était sûre! Jamais elle n'avait pu courir aussi vite de sa vie c'en était à tel point que son corps protestait contre ce traitement. Malgré le sort étrange du blond, il y avait des limites physiques pour un humain à supporter un tel effort. Et comme-ci il lisait dans son esprit et tentait de l'encourager :

_-Tiens bon on y est presque!_

_-..._

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre... Mais déjà se concentrer pour cordonner ses pieds pour tenir le rythme et ne pas songer aux points de côté qui la tiraillait à divers endroits, lui demandait un effort monstre. Le vent sifflait à ces oreilles violemment et le paysage défilait bien trop vite pour voir quelque chose, l'impression de voler lui vint même à l'esprit mais la sensation d'herbe et de mousse qui l'effleurait lui rappela que non. Léviter serait plus juste...

Toutes à ces pensées, la jeune humaine ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il fallait ralentir et chuta violemment en avant emportée par son élan. Pour finir sa course en un roulé boulé qui l'a fit atterrit face contre terre et dans un nuage de poussière sous le regard mi ébahi, mi hilare de Naruto. Il vint tout de même à son secours pour l'aider à se relever.

_-Au moins tu ne sens plus l'humaine par contre tu es devenue noire..._ Constata l'esprit renard avec un sourire moqueur mais bizarrement au lieu d'énerver la jeune femme, ça la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle toussa et cracha même quelques graviers et remarqua enfin la couleur de son kimono. Celui-ci avait viré en une teinte noirâtre mais était aussi déchiqueté par endroit. Naruto ne lui mentait pas, une fine poussière noire et acre comme du charbon lui collait et la recouvrait presque entièrement. Son regard avisa l'endroit ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, une sorte de petite plate forme rocheuse. Plus en hauteur se dessinait une énorme silhouette c'était en fait un bâtiment aux proportions gigantesques. Mais le plus impressionnant était ces cheminées presque sans fin qu'on entrevoyait à travers une brume légère et le fait aussi que tout ça arrivait à tenir sur un éperon rocheux très abrupt. Tout en s'émerveillant du paysage la jeune femme s'épousseta dans l'espoir de faire partie cette sorte de cendre qui la couvrait

Hinata avisa ce qu'il y avait en bas et vis la cime des arbres, cela lui fit jeter un regard incrédule au blond :

_-Comment tu as fait pour qu'on atterrisse ici?_

-_C'est pas moi cette fois-ci mais la plate forme sur laquelle on est, je suis pas encore assez doué pour faire ça._ Lui répond t-il en se grattant le crâne l'air gêné.

_-Oh pourtant tu es déjà très impressionnant je trouve._

_-C'est normal vous les humains n'y êtes pas habitués, qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas rencontrer mon sensei alors._ Plaisanta t-il

_-Ton sensei?_

_-Je suis un apprenti et l'esprit gardien de cette forêt est mon enseignant. Et tu as atterrit dans son domaine qui est appelé la forêt aux esprits. Ceux qui nous ont poursuivis sont sauvages. Ils sont tolérés car il permette d'éliminer facilement des menaces ou d'être prévenu en cas d'attaque. Tu comprendras vite que dans ce monde tout ou presque est asservi pour son utilité ou en échange de protection et qu'un être humain n'est pas vraiment bienvenu..._

_-Oh d... d'a... D'accord. _Répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine, la dernière phrase ne la rassurant pas du tout.

Il semblait que l'esprit renard s'était lancé dans une longue tirade d'explications, air sérieux à l'appui.

La pauvre humaine qu'elle était tentait d'assimiler tout en acquiesçant de temps en temps. En réalité tout ça lui donnait des vertiges et lui faisait peur. Il lui apprit aussi que l'énorme bâtisse était une maison de soin pour esprits ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme. Et qu'on y soignait les esprits blessés gravement par les agissements humains ou les cas dit incurables, c'était même la spécialité de la maison. Mais surtout que c'était dangereux pour une simple mortelle comme elle car à cause de cela, la plupart des pensionnaires ici étaient hostiles vis à vis de la race humaine voir désirait l'anéantir pour certains. Elle finit tout de même par l'interrompre taraudée par une question :

_-Si vous nous détestez, pourquoi, est ce que tu me dis tout ça et m'aide?_

_-Parce que tu es sous sa protection puis tu réagis différemment que les autres de ta race._

_-Sa protection mais... Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ça j'en sais rien ça sera à lui de se justifier, je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées contrairement à lui._ Maugréa t-il

Cette idée de protection la mettait mal à l'aise et l'idée d'une sorte de marque de possession lui vint même à l'esprit mais elle effaça vite fait cette pensée. Il lui fallait être vigilante pour rester en vie dans cet univers certes idyllique mais très hostile aussi.

XXX-XXX

_-Je... Je... Je vais vraiment devoir monter tout ça..._ Demanda timidement la jeune femme l'air dépitée et jouant avec ces doigts.

Depuis environ dix bonnes minutes le blondinet tentait de convaincre Hinata de prendre un chemin des plus abrupt et celui qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas des plus engageant voir carrément dangereux et suicidaire...

_-Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas monter par l'autre chemin c'est trop dangereux et on a besoin de moi là bas. Il faut que j'y aille c'est urgent !_

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et disparu dans un éclair jaunâtre.

_-Mais... _Sa phrase ainsi que sa main pour le retenir resta en suspend pour retomber mollement.

Le chemin en question se composait d'un escalier en marche de pierre taillé à même la roche et il était pentu vraiment trop au goût de la pauvre Hyuga. Le blond avant de partir lui avait mentalement faire retenir le chemin et gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elle déglutit et après un long moment d'hésitation, entreprit d'escalader ce gigantesque escalier qui allait tellement haut qu'il ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

XXX-XXX

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pastel et à la peau translucide tentait comme elle pouvait de contenir le flux de patients. On aurait pu la croire humaine malgré sa teinte criarde mais ces longs doigts griffus ainsi que ses dents pointues renseignait sur sa nature.

Un arrivage massif d'esprits putrides venait d'arriver et ce genre de cas étaient dangereux car ils pouvaient contaminer tous les autres présents avec leur masse de détritus. Mais surtout ils pouvaient aussi mourir en peu de temps à cause de dose massive soit de déchets radioactifs ou de pollution à trop grande échelle. Sakura devait très souvent secondé le blond lorsque le propriétaire des lieux partait et vu que la rose s'en sortait nettement mieux pour gérer, ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble pour faire tourner l'établissement.

_-Naruto mais ou t'étais bon sans on te cherchait partout !_

_-Une urgence à la barrière à régler._

_-Des humains ?_

_-Non quand même pas, ils sont trop peureux pour oser rentrer dans la forêt._ Plaisanta le blond l'air de rien.

_-C'est quoi cette urgence au fait ?_

_-Pestilence niveau 6 et blessure par projectile non identifié._

_-A ce point ?!_

_-Ils sont quatre et deux sont en danger, les deux autres c'était seulement un trop plein de pollution on a réussi. C'est pour les deux cas graves que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Ino et moi on a tenter de le soigner mais rien n'y fait. Les décoctions et remèdes à base de plante ne fonctionnent pas, les bains n'ont plus._

_-Hum un sort voir un sceau c'est ça à quoi tu penses ?_

La rose acquiesça.

_-Tu as détecter quoi qui résiste à ça ?_

_-Une sorte de morceau de métal allongé mais c'est trop profondément ancré dans la chair de l'esprit pour ne pas lui faire perdre son énergie vitale. Il faut un sort qui retienne ça pendant qu'on lui extrait et il n'y a pas qu'un morceau son corps en est perclu..._

L'esprit renard lança un regard surpris à Sakura, il lui semblait que de plus en plus d'esprits revenaient ici dans des états grave et tout ça à cause de l'activité humaine. C'était au moins le dixième cas qui nécessitait son assistance.

XXX-XXX

Hinata commençait à se sentir bizarre et fatiguée aussi, le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait du assimiler plus sa fuite, plus cette rencontre bizarre. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en un coup pour sa nature émotive. Et c'est cette émotivité bien trop grande qu'il lui avait valu autant de mépris et de dénigrement de la part de son clan mais surtout de son père.

Malgré tout, la bleue restait combative et tentait toujours de rester debout même si on l'accablait de reproches ou l'a faisait douter.

Grâce à sa combativité, elle réussit à arriver au bout de ce chemin si long et décida de prendre une pause. Le plus ardu était passé du point de vue physique du moins. Il lui restait encore à remonter jusqu'aux appartements privés du maitre des lieux. Elle songea un instant que Naruto devait être fou ou lui tendait un piège. D'après lui c'était le lieu ou la jeune femme serait la plus en sécurité le temps qu'il soit revenu. Elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était à lui même qu'il faisait référence ou à cet étrange personnage qui était censé la protéger...

Un gros soupir lui échappa et son regard se porta sur ce qui l'entourait. Dans le genre impressionnant on ne faisait pas mieux et jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été perchée aussi haut, heureusement le vertige lui était un mal inconnu.

La nuit commençait à tomber et un ciel bleu verdâtre à cause de la lune illuminait faiblement son chemin laissant voir le nombre impressionnant de marches que ses pieds avaient réussit à gravir. Par contre pas une seule étoile dans les cieux c'était bizarre à remarquer et faisait un vide. Sa contemplation dura quelques instants, l'abysse qu'elle surplombait la fascinant puis elle se reprit et gravit les quelques marches restantes pour se trouver devant une porte métallique rouillée par le temps

Décidée l'humaine ouvrit la porte qui allait l'emmener droit vers les ennuis, sa maladresse ne l'aidant pas...

XXX-XXX

Quand Naruto et Sakura sortirent du bloc réservé aux opérations et interventions urgentes, quelque chose semblait clocher.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là, laissant le matériel épars et dispersé dans tous les coins.

_-Mais ou est passé le personnel ?!_

Le blond plus rapide comprit que la venue de l'humaine ne devait pas être étrangère à cette soudaine désertion. Un petit groupe de soignants passa armé de bâtons et d'autres objets divers et variés sous le regard éberlué de la rose. Elle interpella un des esprits :

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire armé comme ça ?_

Au vu de son front plissé, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes, et ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête. La colère ne tarderait pas à exploser et il était de notoriété publique que s'attirer les foudres d'une banshee* était dangereux très ! On pouvait au choix finir en charpie par ses ongles ou changer en pierre par ses cris puissants.

-_Sakura-san, une humaine a été détectée proche des quartiers du maitre, on ne peut pas la laisser là._

Il semblait que plus l'esprit parlait plus il se recroquevillait sur lui même.

_-Une humaine.._ Murmura la femme esprit ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à l'esprit peureux, puis se tournant vers le renard l'air furieuse :

_-Naruto tu as mentis, qu'est ce que tu as été faire à la frontière ?!_ Hurla hors d'elle l'esprit tout en pointant le blond d'une de ses longues griffes.

_-Hey t'énerves pas j'ai juste suivi ces instructions et j'ai tenté de la dissimuler à tout le monde mais apparemment c'est pas son fort._ Répondit-il l'air dépité.

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire stupide renard, en plus de ça à cause de toi c'est le bordel maintenant ici !_

_-Hey il se passe quoi ici pourquoi un tel remue ménage ?_ Demanda une lutine aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc et qui semblait plus léviter que réellement marcher.

_-Ino tu tombes bien tu vas pouvoir venir nous aider !_

_-Hein mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait d'abord !_

_-Discutes pas et suis nous._

Cela valut à Naruto un regard d'incompréhension qui en réponse haussa les épaules l'air blasé. La dite Ino obéit ne voulant pas plus attirer les foudres de son amie et les suivis. Sa curiosité pouvant être assouvie, elle ne disait jamais non pour ça.

XXX-XXX

Elle le savait son art du camouflage et de la discrétion était proche du néant. Du coup la pauvre se retrouvait dans un pétrin monstre, une personne qui passait par là, l'avait vue puis s'était figé ayant sûrement reconnu de quelle race elle était.

Là voilà maintenant planquée sur le haut d'une armoire géante d'où on tente de la déloger et la foule étrange qui l'entoure ne semble pas encline à la laisser tranquille voir veut attenter à sa vie. Hinata tentait de repousser autant que possible les attaques ayant même réussit à s'approprier un de leur drôle de bâton et fait dégager quelques assaillants.

Un coup violent fait trembler l'armoire, un second pour finir par ébranler et faire vaciller le meuble au point que l'humaine atterrit violemment par terre en hurlant au milieu du groupe formé par le personnel de l'établissement mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent en courant les trois responsables et décideurs des lieux.

_-Stop lâchez la ou vous le regretterez surtout quand maître reviendra !_ Leur somma l'esprit renard l'air furieux ce qui fit cesser instantanément tout geste à l'encontre de leur futur victime. Le sort de vent qu'il venait de jeter écarta la foule voir la fit s'éparpiller dans tous les coins.

_-Qui vous à permit de faire une telle chose ! Est ce que moi ou Naruto sama avons ordonné ceci ?!_

Vu que personne n'osait répondre de peur surement de finir changer en pierre la rose continua son monologue furieux en criant des ordres :

_-Allez vous en et remettez vous au travail, les pensionnaires ne vont pas se soigner tout seuls!_

Pendant que les quelques esprits restants se dispersaient, Naruto aidait Hinata à se relever la pauvre avait quelques hématomes dont un à la pommette mais rien de trop grave.

Ino quant elle jaugea la jeune femme c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été prise ici comme employée, qu'une humaine se trouvait devant elle. Plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres et plutôt mignonne aussi. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit les humains étaient laids voir difformes mais il n'en était rien ici.

La lutine voulut s'approcher pour toucher la bleue mais Naruto l'en empêcha et la réprimanda :

_-Tu vas lui faire peur, je crois qu'avec l'accueil qu'elle eut c'est suffisant pour son baptême parmi nous._

Le petit esprit ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins au vu de son air renfrogné. La Huyga jaugea à son tour pendant un instant les deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu en arrière et osa demander timidement :

_-Elles sont avec toi et ne vont rien me faire de mal?_

_-Hein?_ Demanda intelligemment le renard puis en comprenant la question il répondit plus sérieusement :

_-Non t'en fais pas Sakura et Ino ne sont pas contre les humains, tu dois être la première qu'elles voient._

Hinata scruta plus en détail les deux esprits, l'une devait faire sa taille, avait le cheveux roses et des yeux verts jade. L'autre nettement plus petite était blonde et ses cheveux formaient une impressionnante queue de cheval dont des petites oreilles de lapine en dépassaient. Une longue mèche tirant sur l'argenté lui cachait ses yeux d'un bleu très intense . Elle vint à se demander si tout le monde ici avait des couleurs aussi fortes autant pour les yeux que les cheveux et des attributs animals. Ce qui l'a fit tiquer aussi c'était leurs tenues ainsi que l'absence de chaussures, tout le monde était pied nu ici. Ce qu'ils portaient semblait tout droit sortir d'un autre âge. Une sorte de robe kimono arrivant au dessus du genou pour elles tandis que pour le seul garçon un yukata mi long laissant apercevoir ces mollets. Ces habits étaient tous très simples et sans fioritures, seul la couleur changeait selon son propriétaire.

Finalement ce fut Ino qui interrompit l'examen visuel en se présentant :

_-Comme tu as du l'entendre je suis Ino un esprit des bois et elle c'est Sakura une Banshee mais elle est aussi douée pour transformer les gens en pierre à cause de ces cris que pour crée pleins de sortilèges et de potions cette sorcière._ Lui dis la jeune esprit avec un air malicieux

_-Hey sale lutine te fous pas de moi parce que tu sais pas faire la différence entre de la mandragore et du thé!_ La dite sorcière n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

_-Ca suffit vous deux et dire que je voulais laisser Hinata entre vos mais mais franchement elle risque d'être traumatisée avec vos disputes puériles!_

_-Tu doutes de notre capacité à s'occuper d'elle? Monsieur le toutou d..._ La jeune blonde ne put terminer sa phrase, l'esprit renard venait de lui fermer le caquet au moyen d'un sort et la fusillait méchamment du regard.

_-Tu as oublier la règle, idiote!_ Lui rappela presque en grognant le blond l'air furieux, un début de transformation s'amorçait même signe d'une colère imminente et dévastatrice. Mettre en colère un kitsune équivalait à déclencher une tornade. Mais la voix incertaine de Sakura l'interpellant, fit retomber sa colère :

_-Naruto je... Je crois que notre invitée ne va pas bien._

Hinata qui jusque là avait été un peu oubliée, se sentit très mal à tel point que son corps s'effondra bien trop épuisé pour en supporter davantage. La rose rattrapa de justesse la jeune humaine qui accusait le coup et était d'une pâleur mortelle. Mais surtout dont le corps semblait par endroit translucide et évanescent. Signe que le monde dans lequel elle était rejetait sa présence...

* * *

* Une banshee est une créature irlandaise qui est en fait une femme habillée de longs vêtements blancs et dont la particularité est de pousser des cris si puissants et atroces qu'un humain qui l'entend à les cheveux qui blanchissent. Je trouvais que ça allait à merveille à Sakura. x) Quant à Ino en lutine des bois ça lui va bien aussi. Par contre je vais la faire moins transparente ou superficielle comme on le voit souvent dans pas mal de fics. C'est un perso trop peu employé ou mal.

Pour le moment je ne dévoile pas qui de Sasuke ou Itachi est l'esprit qui dirige cette forêt mais vous le saurez bien vite. Je peux juste dire qu'il y aura du ita/hina et du sasu/hina et que les Uchiwas font des méchants parfaits et ambigus.*-*

N'empêche c'est bien marrant d'écrire cette fic et de transformer ces persos en fonction de leur caractéristiques. "c'était le commentaire inutile de l'auteure. uhuh" U_u


	3. Fantômatite galopante

**MissHina59: **Contente que ça te plaise.:) Ahah tu verras qui ça sera voir en aura une idée plus précise dans ce chapitre-ci.;)

**Cathinata:** Merci pour ta review enjouée ça fait plaisir à lire et m'encourage! J'espère que mes futurs couples te plairont.^_^

* * *

Dans le monde des esprits le temps ne s'écoulait pas comme dans celui des humains. Si un esprit décidait de vieillir alors il le pouvait mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Si celui-ci le voulait, il pouvait demeurer enfant, vieillard, insecte, animal ou la forme qu'il avait choisit pour la durée quasi illimitée de sa vie. La mort était aussi différente et n'advenait seulement que si l'esprit le décidait ou n'avait plus envie de vivre, on disait alors qu'il s'éteignait. Il fallait vraiment beaucoup de choses pour venir à bout d'une entité spirituelle et seul les guerres ou le fait de rompre un lien qui les unit à des choses leurs étant chères voir un sacrifice peuvent les tuer contre leur volonté.

Une année dans le monde spirituel correspond à environ trois dans celui des humains parfois plus. L'immuabilité et le fait d'être immortel pour les esprits ne leur faisait pas trop prendre en compte le temps écoulé, la physique, la biologie et toutes ces sciences et lois étranges leur étaient totalement inconnues. La magie était la maîtresse de ce monde et sans on était démunit et obligé de trouver la protection d'un plus puissant. Pire que ça! Toute chose non magique ou venant d'ailleurs était vouée à disparaître dans les quelques jours après sa venue dans ce monde.

XXX-XXX

On avait allongé la malade dans un pièce peu usité du maitre. D'après Naruto aucun membre du personnel n'irait s'attaquer à elle ici et au moins les patients esprits ne la verraient pas et ça arrangeait tout le monde.

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, pourquoi on voit à travers sa peau et dans son corps? _Questionna le petit esprit des bois l'air inquiet.

_-Aucune idée, un humain n'est pas censé être transparent... _

Hinata en plus d'être trop pâle devenait transparente, on pouvait voir tous ces organes internes à certains endroits, chose peu ragoutante. Depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, sa respiration était sifflante et son cœur battait bien trop lentement. Ino avait pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant ça pour chercher de quel mal il s'agissait mais surtout pour ne pas devoir en supporter davantage tout ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Sakura ne semblait pas en mener plus large face à un tel cas quant à Naruto, aucun de ses sortilèges ne pouvait aider la Hyuga! Pour eux c'était la première fois qu'une humaine atterrissait dans leur monde et jamais ils n'avaient fait face à de tels symptômes. Puis tout à coup l'esprit renard eut une illumination :

_-Lui saura quoi faire! Shino?!_

Une forme spectrale fit tout à coup irruption dans la pièce pour laisser peu à peu se dessiner une longue cape puis une capuche et enfin des mains et des pieds. Shino était l'esprit des insectes et il n'était constitué que de ça. Il revêtait de temps à autre une forme humaine mais préférait demeurer la plupart du temps dans la forêt en compagnies de ces semblables. Taiseux et peu avenant il était pourtant réputé pour être les yeux et les oreilles de cette forêt. C'était à lui que revenait les missions d'espionnage ou d'infiltration mais ces insectes étaient aussi très utiles en cas de messages urgents à faire parvenir.

_-Que puis je pour toi Naruto?_

_-Trouves le maître et prévient le qu'on a besoin de lui ici et vite, sinon sa protégée mourra._

_-C'est tout?_

_-Oui tu peux y aller._

En guise de réponse Shino acquiesça et disparu comme il était venu en se fondant dans le paysage.

XXX-XXX

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait son territoire n'était plus très loin et ces forces commençaient à lui manquer. Une quête était un mot bien obscur pour qualifier les raids auquel cet esprit gardien se vouait... En réalité ça tenait plus du combat ou du rapport de force surtout pour la dernière qu'il venait d'effectuer. Les esprits de l'ombres étant peu enclin à lui dévoiler certaines de leurs techniques. Alors il avait du se battre contre le détenteur du sort qu'il convoitait. Certains étaient plus coopératifs que d'autres et ça ne finissait pas toujours en combat, il y en avait même avec qui une alliance et une coopération durable s'était établie. Comme avec cet esprit de l'eau gardien de Mugen No Umi* ou celui des grenouilles, propriétaire d'une maison de bains ou encore ce jeune et puissant esprit du vent semi démoniaque. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait peu à peu acquit plus de puissance et de force.

Alors qu'il se reposait sur une pierre, le temps de reprendre quelque force. Un léger claquement se fit entendre le faisant se retourner vers l'origine du bruit.

Un kodama*, qu'est ce qui se passe?! Souffla t-il plutôt étonné car rare était les occasions ou ils se montraient si immobiles. Cela annonçait souvent de mauvais présages surtout si ils faisaient autant de bruit, une rumeur lointaine se faisait entendre mais la fatigue l'empêchait de saisir de quoi il était question.

Un autre claquement se fit entendre puis un second et sous ses yeux se dessinaient une colonie de petits êtres blancs qui l'entouraient, immobiles. Cela fit émettre un grognement au pauvre esprit qui commençait à en avoir marre et voulait juste se reposer un peu. Le bruit produit par les kodoma s'amplifiait comme-ci quelque chose allait arriver. A tel point que ça en devenait assourdissant pour son ouïe trop fine, il se boucha les oreilles en soupirant et attendit que ça cesse.

Si quelque chose devait arriver alors cela viendrait bien à lui et il aviserait. Le vacarme cessa soudainement et les petites formes blanches se mouvèrent à nouveau, s'amusant à lui tourner autour. Profitant de cette trêve. Il s'étendit dans la mousse mais un frissonnement le prit et la rumeur dont le sens lui échappait se fit enfin distincte et compréhensible.

XXX-XXX

Une bibliothèque immense se profilait sur quasi trois murs de la pièce la rendant fort sombre mais aussi très haute. Perché sur une échelle qui pouvait aller jusqu'au plafond et accessoirement rouler tout le long des énormes meubles, chose très amusante quant on devait dépoussiérer tout ça...

Naruto tentait de trouver un livre traitant des maux humains ou de quelque chose à propos de leur monde et de celui d'Hinata qui pourrait l'aider. Ino était quant à elle plus bas et passait en revue la partie consacrée à la magie noire et autre science occulte.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper un ouvrage consacré à l'ordre et aux lois du monde spirituel, son enseignant l'appela mentalement et la réaction fut sans appel...

_-Aaaah mais ça va pas de venir me causer comme ça sans prévenir!_

Il lâcha le livre qui alla frapper la tête du pauvre esprit des bois qui fusilla du regard le blond. Tout en marmonna des menaces inintelligibles à son encontre et se frottant la tête à l'endroit de l'impact.

_-Ouais ça va c'est bon j'ai compris maitre._ Il appuya sur ce mot sachant très bien que celui-ci n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi sauf cas de force majeure.

_-Hein mais pourquoi?_

Si Sakura avait l'habitude des monologues de Naruto, ce n'était pas le cas de la blonde qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de perplexité et de scepticisme.

_-De la liqueur de framboise mais c'est de l'alcool vous voulez la saouler?_

Au vu de l'air qu'il affichait, ce qu'on lui disait ne semblait pas le convaincre mais finalement il sembla comprendre.

_-Ah d'accord, elle doit boire ou manger un truc de chez nous c'est tout con en fait._

A peine cette phrase prononcée, qu'il dévala l'échelle et parcouru la pièce en courant mais une fois près de la porte, Ino l'interpella :

-_Hey on peut savoir ce que tu fais renard éclair?_

_-Ben je vais soigner Hinata._

_-Et comment tu comptes faire?_

_-Ben je dois lui faire boire sa liqueur dégueu et faire préparer un remède qui fera ralentir l'avancé de son mal._

_-Sa liqueur?_

_-Ben oui celle du maitre._

_-Ça explique pourquoi tu parlais tout seul à voix haute, c'était lui en fait?_

_-Ouais il me fait ça tout le temps c'est chiant je passe pour un demeuré._

_-Peut-être que si tu ne parlais pas tout haut aussi..._

Mais il était déjà parti pour trouver de quoi soigner l'humaine.

XXX-XXX

Izumo et Kotetsu étaient un duo d'esprits inséparable, l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre au sinon ils mourraient. Autant parce qu'ils étaient reliés par les côtes et la hanche, que parce qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre mentalement. Leur lien était unique en leur genre et ressemblait à ce phénomène humain appelé lien fraternel. Il n'existait pas d'équivalent chez les esprits. Chez eux, soit on était lié à un élément ou un autre être de façon amoureuse ou par l'héritage voir la descendance. Mais jamais de façon aussi délibérée, non il n'y avait pas d'autres types de liens à part ces quelques rares exceptions.

Ils étaient les faiseurs de remède pour Gakuun*, leur connaissance des différentes plantes pour des décoctions, mélanges ou bains n'étant plus à faire. La seule chose exaspérante chez eux étaient leur manie de commencer ou finir la phrase de l'autre.

_-Sakura-san..._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?_

_-J'ai besoin d'un remède particulier..._ Elle lue ce qui était marqué sur un bout de parchemin :

-_Un mélange d'hellébore, de chrysanthème et de pavot._ Ce qui la fit grimacer mais pas qu'elle...

Izumo grimaçait aussi mais ce fut Kotestu qui s'exclama:

-_On dirait un remède précieux mais surtout à base de plantes rares!_

_-Je sais bien l'hellébore est très dure à trouver mais ce sont ces ordres._

_-C'est pour qui?_

_-Une humaine._

_-Quoi!?_ S'exclamèrent de concert leurs voix.

_-C'est du gâchis!_

_-Pourquoi employer ça pour une telle créature._

_-Ça ne vous regarde pas préparez ce que j'ai demandé c'est tout._ Ordonna t-elle en leur plantant sous le nez le parchemin qu'elle tenait plutôt

Il semblait à Sakura que le duo grommelait quelque chose mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens, ils l'interpellèrent tout de même avant que celle-ci ne parte :

_-C'est pour quand..._

_-Qu'il te le faut ce remède?_

_-Le plus vite serait le mieux._

_-Reviens dans une heure..._

_-Il sera prêt!_

XXX-XXX

Il semblait à Naruto qu'Hinata devenait plus transparente d'heures en heures. C'est d'un œil inquiet que le jeune apprenti la regardait et malgré qu'il lui ait fait avalé une boisson de ce monde son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle n'avait même pas su restée éveillée, son corps étant trop faible.

_-Raaah c'est pas possible ça marche pas!_

_-Calmes toi ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, il t'a bien dit que ça stabiliserait son état?_

_-Oui mais elle n'a pas encore avalée le remède._

_-Je l'aurai dans une heure ça ira ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'elle l'aura avalée ça devrait se stabiliser..._

Sakura venait d'examiner l'humaine et il est vrai que ça ne semblait pas s'améliorer pire, sa peau était complètement transparente et la toucher devenait difficile car on passait au travers de son corps, ses organes et tout son système sanguin transparaissait à travers sa peau. Elle tentait autant que possible de rassurer le blond dont l'inquiétude se faisait sentir violemment. Sa nature en partie humaine le rendait plus facilement nerveux et en proie à des émotions vives.

_-Dans combien de temps il est censé arrivé?_

_-Demain au plus tard..._

_-C'est bizarre d'habitude il revient plus vite non?_ Questionna l'air perplexe la rose.

_-Sa quête a due être difficile..._

_-Tch et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir le soigner! C'est facile comme ça monsieur le grand esprit revient dans état lamentable et c'est toujours moi ou toi qui devons le soigner parce qu'il se tue pour de foutues plantes ou des sortilèges à la noix!_

Naruto dévisagea l'air ahuri la banshee qui semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il est vrai que cette fois-ci la durée de son absence avait été longue près de 6 mois ça ne lui prenait jamais autant de temps et plus ces quêtes étaient longues. Plus les chances de le retrouver en mauvais état étaient grandes.

_-Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais autant de lui, tu devrais lui dire des fois peut-être que ça le décongèlerai un peu._ Plaisanta t-il pour la calmer un peu.

_-Je trouve ça injuste pourquoi il n'envoie pas un de nous plutôt, c'est juste qu'il veut tout contrôler plutôt._ Appuya t-elle l'air toujours énervée.

_-C'est surtout qu'il ne se le pardonnerai pas qu'un de nous meurent ou soient blessés._

_-Idiot qu'il est, c'est surtout à lui qu'il devrait penser plus souvent!_ S'exclama la rose tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

XXX-XXX

Finalement la rumeur lui avait révélée l'état désastreuse de son invitée et le message de Naruto. Cela le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le surprenant une fois de plus. Une humaine n'était pas censée être ici c'est l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle dépérissait. Le monde des esprits régulait sans pitié son équilibre et ce qui venait déranger celui-ci était purement et simplement éradiqué.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse et meurt surtout pas après qu'il l'ait guider jusqu'ici. Si Hinata allait mal c'était de sa faute et sa tâche était de l'aider. Pour ça il lui fallait arriver le plus vite possible près d'elle. Seul un sort puissant pouvait lui permettre de redevenir consistante et normale. Une course contre la montre venait de s'engager pour lui et contre une loi de son monde. Il espérait juste que le remède ralentirait l'avancé du mal car pour l'instant son manque de pouvoir l'empêchait d'avancer plus vite qu'un simple humain. Chose ironique songea t-il alors qu'il lui fallait en sauver un. Pour la première fois dans son longue vie, l'esprit en vient à maudire la trop grande étendue que constituait son territoire.

XXX-XXX

Une sorte de boulette bleuâtre voilà en quoi consistait le remède pour la jeune humaine. Le problème était d'arriver à lui faire avaler. Sakura la secoua doucement pour la réveiller et réussit avec toute la patience dont elle était capable à faire avaler ce drôle de médicament. L'odeur était tenace un mélange de miel et de sève embaumait maintenant la bleue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui administrer une chose étrange se produisit.

Le corps de la Hyuga reprit un peu de consistance mais gardait tout de même un aspect transparent. On pouvait un peu mieux la toucher sans passer au travers d'elle.

La rose, Naruto et même Ino qui avait été réquisitionner pour aider, échangèrent un regard soulagé. Ils décidèrent de rester veiller chacun leur tour la malade ce fut Naruto qui fit le premier son jour de garde. La nuit étant finie et le jour pointant son nez, le personnel et les patients dormaient surement depuis peu. Contrairement au monde humain ici la nuit c'était l'effervescence alors que le jour beaucoup plus calme et un service minimum était tout de même assuré pour les urgences.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à dormir en plus de s'inquiéter pour Hinata, il se demandait quand lui arriverait. Finalement bien trop nerveux, l'esprit renard décida de faire le tour du bâtiment pour se dégourdir les jambes. Etant assez grand et labyrinthique, on pouvait facilement se perdre là dedans. Arrivé à l'entrée le soleil l'éblouit quelque peu puis ces yeux s'habituèrent pour détailler le paysage.

Un pont de bois très long et peint en vermillon se dressait devant lui décoré de petites lanternes noires et reliait les deux flancs rocheux de la montagne sur laquelle était construite l'établissement. Un peu plus loin et serpentant se dessinait un chemin sinueux descendant le long de la roche parfois même formant une sorte d'escalier. Le sentier pour arriver jusqu'ici était loin d'être facile voir pentu mais c'était moins pire que l'escalier aux milles trois cent marches.

Un éclat argenté attira son attention, quelque chose semblait ondoyer le long du sentier. Naruto plissa les yeux et les écarquilla en reconnaissant le détenteur de cette forme. Peu de personne était capable de se transformer en animal argenté encore moins en belette d'une telle taille. Mais surtout lorsqu'il vit la forme disparaître tout à coup pour laisser place à un homme qui semblait chanceler. Cela le fit courir jusqu'à lui. Mais une fois tout proche l'odeur de sang lui agressa l'odorat et le renseigna clairement sur son état.

_-Itachi mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!?_

* * *

*Qui se traduit par océan infini et c'est un endroit que j'ai totalement inventé mais j'en dirai plus par après dans l'histoire sur les autres esprits.

*Kodama c'est un esprit de la forêt issu du folklore japonais, j'ai repris ceux du film Mononoke Hime ou ils ont une forme de petits êtres blancs aux visages étranges qui roulent sur eux même en émettant un claquement. Dans le film ils sont inoffensifs mais dans mon histoire ils font aussi office de messager ou signalent un danger.

* Se traduit par nuage de montagne pas très original mais fallait bien que je trouve un nom pour l' établissement non.x) J'ai galéré à trouver d'ailleurs.T_T

Et oui c'est Itachi l'esprit de la forêt mais il n'est pas que ça, chose que je développerai dans les prochains chapitres. Faut dire avec ce que veut dire son nom ça lui va bien. ben oui belette, forêt c'est logique comme rapport. Mais je m'égare. Après y a plus majestueux comme animal surtout pour lui mais c'est moins pire qu'Ino qui veut dire sanglier ou shika ( si tu prends que le début de son nom) ça veut dire cerf c'est pas top classe moi je dis et Kishimoto a trouver son inspiration dans un bestiaire animalier peut-être, c'est une piste à creuser. xp Puis je suis très tenté de foutre un perso qui s'appelle Kirin ( girafe) mais on verra. xD

'' c'était le commentaire inutile de l'auteure"


	4. Retour et guérison

**lonely-chan:** Ne me tues pas alors...xD

Je suis contente que malgré le mystère sur mon pairing tu ais quand même lu et encore plus que ça te plaise. Oui j'y compte bien pour le moment j'écris facilement et mes chapitres se suivent, j'essaie d'être la plus régulière pour cette fic et surtout veux la finir! Je sais combien c'est frustrant de lire une fic puis pouf plus rien voir abandon.-

Sinon merci à ceux qui lisent mon humble histoire ou la suivent mais surtout la commente ça m'aide beaucoup. =)

* * *

Il était issu d'un volcan et naquit comme esprit du feu, ce qui lui conférait dès sa naissance la nature d'esprit lié. Il n'était donc aucunement capable de se lier à d'autres choses ou êtres et pourtant...

Itachi n'était même pas son nom d'origine, il l'avait perdu à cause de ses bannissements répétés et son emprisonnement dans les terres arides d'un puissant et vicieux esprit de l'ombre qui l'avait retenu prisonnier plusieurs millénaires. Celui-ci avait crut pouvoir voler les pouvoirs d'Itachi, celui-ci réussit à le tuer et devint libre. Mais cet incident le fit aussi devenir un esprit errant ce qui équivalait presque à la mort pour un être lié comme lui et ne faisant qu'un avec son élément. On ne sut jamais comment il avait réussit à survivre, mais l'esprit du feu qu'il était lui conférait une nature tenace et difficile à détruire.

On lui rendit sa terre et son volcan mais ceux-ci étaient dans un état si lamentable qu'une fois de plus il laissa parler sa nature violente et ensevelit sous sa lave les fautifs : les humains. Ils avaient saccagés et décimés plus de la moitié de sa forêt pour construire leur habitat. Leur technique gourmande en bois avait provoqué un tel massacre... Le résultat fut sans appel, en plus d'avoir tout déforesté, les esprits qui y avaient trouvés refuge fuirent peu à peu, vidant la forêt pour la laisser envahie d'un silence mortel!

Ce fut la fois de trop et cette fois au lieu de l'emprisonner on le priva de ses pouvoirs de feu, le transforma en belette et petit esprit de forêt. On l'obligea aussi à en devenir le gardien et protecteur. Tâche de laquelle il s'acquitte toujours depuis. Personne ne sait réellement comment il a fait pour reprendre ses pouvoirs perdus. On dit qu'un esprit plus puissant l'aurait aidé en échange de quelque chose ou qu'il aurait pactisé avec des esprits de l'ombre. Toujours est-il qu'en plus de redevenir puissant, Itachi était l'un des rares esprits a avoir réussi le tour de force de fusionner ses anciens et nouveaux pouvoirs plus sa nouvelle identité sans mourir, ni devenir démoniaque. Il était maintenant en plus d'un esprit de forêt, un de feu qui maîtrisait plus de quatre éléments et trois stades différents de transformations. Bien qu'il préférait une enveloppe humaine et était parmi les esprits les plus puissants dans le monde spirituel. Il n'y en avait que deux hormis lui qui avait été capable de survivre à la perte d'un lien fort.

XXX-XXX

L'esprit affaibli tentait comme il pouvait de tenir debout mais finalement son corps le trahit et il se sentit chanceler. Son salut fut la rapidité de son apprenti pour ne pas finir face contre terre.

Vaguement Itachi entendit son nom et la question de Naruto, il murmura même son nom pour finir par prendre la parole d'une voix rauque et faible:

_-J'aurai du rester sous ma forme élémentale..._

_-Si tu sais tenir à peu près debout ça devrait aller, accroches-toi à moi._

Docilement l'esprit fit ce que lui dit le blond et se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte par où le renard comptait passer.

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas passer par là?_

_-Ben pourquoi pas et tu comptes passer par où sinon?_

N'ayant pas de réponse, il continua tout en proposant une idée pour faire cesser les protestations de l'esprit du feu :

_-Je peux te jeter un sort de déformation, les clients n'y verront rien, puis y a pas tant de monde que ça c'est la journée._

_-Hn._

Naruto s'exécuta et fit passer Itachi pour un simple patient qu'il aidait, ils purent ainsi continuer leur laborieuse avancé laissant derrière eux quelques traces sanglantes. Devant eux se dressait fièrement l'entrée de Gakuun le tout était dans les tons verts foncé pour les tuiles et blanc crème rehaussé de touche de brun. Ici le temps semblait figé car l'ensemble mélangeait allègrement un style japonais traditionnel avec quelques machineries et morceaux de métal tel les grandes cheminées qui crachaient de la fumée sans discontinuer ou des tuyaux passant sous les toits ou haut dessus. Malgré tout ce mélange incongru c'était harmonieux.

Ils passèrent facilement parmi les quelques rares patients. Et c'est sans trop d'encombre qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du maitre des lieux.

Où Naruto le lâcha enfin ce qui fit soupirer d'aise l'esprit. Celui-ci désirait juste se reposer une immense fatigue le prenait, l'obligeant même à faire un effort pour tenir debout mais surtout rester éveiller. Il se sentait même capable de dormir debout c'était dire l'étendue des dégâts dont il était victime. Alors qu'Itachi alla s'écroula sur son lit sans la moindre classe pour un esprit de son rang, quelque chose lui vint en tête :

_-Naruto, est ce qu'elle va un peu mieux?_

_-Hein qui ça?_ Demanda très intelligemment le renard qui revenait d'une pièce adjacente les bras chargés d'un nécessaire pour les premiers soins et de quoi donner un peu d'énergie à son sensei.

_-Hinata l'humaine que tu as ramené sur mon ordre..._

_-Oui son mal semble s'être stabilisé et n'évolue plus mais c'est quoi dont elle souffre?_

_-Fantômatite*_

_-C'est quoi ce nom bizarre?_ Tout en le soignant sommairement et le débarrassant du sang qui maculait son yukata, le blond lui posait des questions.

_-Ce dont elle souffre... Tout humain qui n'a pas assimilé la magie de notre monde est voué à disparaitre dans les trois jours qui suivent son arrivée ici._

Récita d'une voix morne Itachi regardant vaguement le plafond de sa chambre. Une lueur dorée attira son attention, apprendre des sorts de soin et de régénération était au final une excellente idée car en plus de pouvoir l'aider, cela permettait à son apprenti de mieux maîtriser sa puissance et sa magie.

_-Et il faut quoi pour la guérir totalement et empêcher ça?_

_-De la nourriture d'ici, un remède rare avec une plante de son monde et deux du notre mais surtout un sort puissant que seul un esprit fort doit lui prodiguer._

_-Wow comment tu sais tout ça?_ Mais il n'eut comme seule réponse un regard noir et une phrase dite d'un ton peu amène :

_-Ça ne te regarde pas..._

Le sort que le blond lui avait jeté faisait effet, il entendit vaguement Naruto prononcer le nom Sakura et quelques autres choses indistinctes puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

XXX-XXX

Hinata avait mal partout comme-ci un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétiné consciencieusement et qu'un sadique lui avait tordu et tiraillé chaque muscle de son corps. Autant dire que la douleur était difficilement supportable et la faisait suer à grosses gouttes voir s'évanouir par intermittence.

Sakura avait finit par lui administrer un remède de son cru pour apaiser la douleur, chose qui semblait marcher. Bien que la bleue délirait légèrement sous l'effet de la décoction. Elle ne cessait de répéter les noms de Neji et d'une certaine Hanabi, mêlés à des larmes qui semblaient bien amères.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la jeune humaine revint à elle. La douleur était toujours présente mais déjà un peu plus supportable, idem pour la fatigue. Elle se sentait tout de même déjà en meilleur état.

_-Eh bien tu n'es plus transparente ou fantomatique au final ça s'améliore tout de même._

Ino venait d'apparaître de nulle part, l'air radieux et un plateau chargé de nourriture ainsi que d'autres choses. Elle déposa le tout près de la Hyuga qui la dévisageait quelques instants perplexe.

_-Eh bien quoi manges qu'est ce que tu attends, je parie que tu meurs de faim!_ Lui intima gentiment la blonde. Hinata ne se fit pas prier et attrapa une sorte de gros pain et mordit dedans avec appétit. Elle mâcha d'un air étrange comme-ci le gout de ce qu'elle mangeait était une découverte.

_-Qu'est ce que... C'est?_ Sa voix lui jouait des tours et semblait enrouée, la fin de sa phrase allant dans des intonations trop aiguës.

_-Un pain au melon il te fallait quelque chose de nourrissant... C'est le mieux que j'ai pu soustraire dans les cuisines. Avec un bol de riz pour te redonner des forces aussi!_

_-Puis tu devras aussi boire ça c'est une infusion spéciale._ Rajouta la blonde en pointant le gobelet rempli à ras bord d'un liquide mordoré. L'humaine s'exécuta sans broncher en fait ce n'était pas mauvais voir avait un gout de miel léger et doux. Mais sa curiosité la titilla et elle finit par demander le mal dont elle souffrait :

_-D'après ce que Naruto et lui on dit, tu souffres de fantomatite galopante, c'est le nom d'un mal typique des humains qui se retrouvent dans le monde des esprits. La magie en quantité énorme donne des effets terribles sur votre corps et comme il n'est pas fait de magie, vous avez besoin d'en assimiler pour le supporter. Tu dois encore recevoir un sort puissant pour te rétablir et continuer à en absorber aussi._

Hinata après avoir finit de manger fut de nouveau prise d'une fatigue intense et se rendormit comme une masse. Elle ne savait pas que le pain qu'elle avait mangée était ensorcelé par un puissant sort de repos. Quant à la décoction elle permettait à son corps de mieux assimiler la magie.

XXX-XXX

En entrant dans la chambre d'Itachi, on avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un lieu sacré car la pièce était décorée de façon particulière*. En plus des tons assez sombres comme du bleu outremer foncé, du noir, et du vert foncé. Toute sorte de choses bizarres pendaient ça et là comme des mobiles incrustés de pierres ou encore des pendules avec diverses formes soit pendus au plafond ou sur les murs. le pire étant cette sorte de métronome silencieux qui brillait d'un éclat violacé par intermittence sur sa table de nuit. Personne à part le concerné ne savait à quoi servait toutes ces choses magiques car même si elles semblaient inoffensives certaines brillaient d'un éclat bien trop étrange, puis les esprits sentaient facilement si quelque chose était magique ou non.

_-Dites ça sert à quoi tout ce fourbi?_

Naruto s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir tous ces objets, certains lui étaient familiers mais d'autres totalement inconnus. Et vu qu'il s'ennuyait comme un esprit éteint, trouver une occupation quitte à ce que ça soit n'importe quoi lui paraissait le mieux pour parer son ennui.

_-Ça ne te regarde pas d'abord impoli va!_ Le réprimanda Sakura qui examinait Itachi qui semblait loin d'ici en attestait ces yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-Sort de protection._ Murmura t-il

_-Hein mais pourquoi t'es censé être fort._ Le blond était le seul à ne pas vouvoyez son maitre, d'abord parce que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop puis la politesse n'était pas l'une des plus grandes qualité de l'esprit renard qui se foutait des conventions et autres étiquettes. Les envoyant valser d'un grand sourire et dans un flot continu de paroles.

_-On trouve toujours un ennemi plus fort que soi..._ L'esprit du feu s'abstient de rajouter qu'il avait maintenant un plus grand point faible et que tous ces sorts et grigris ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité car on pouvait facilement l'atteindre en s'attaquant à cette humaine.

_-Bah à la prochaine quête t'auras vite fait de devenir encore plus fort!_ S'exclama Naruto comme une évidence. Avec lui tout paraissait si facile ou coulait de source.

_-Si c'était aussi simple...Aie! _Souffla t-il agacé la séance de soins commençant à devenir longue selon lui.

_-Pardon Itachi-san mais cette blessure est vraiment profonde._ S'excusa la rose. Depuis son réveil c'était elle qui s'occupait de le remettre sur pied. Un poison s'était infiltré en grande quantité dans le corps de l'esprit et si on ne lui extrayait pas les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Après l'avoir sermonné sur son inconscience à ne pas s'être un minimum soigné et sur le fait qu'il pouvait perdre certaines capacités. Elle avait finit par le soigner. Le poison empêchait la cicatrisation de certaines plaies dont une fort profonde.

_-Voilà j'ai fini. _S'exclama t-elle ravie d'en avoir terminé.

Sakura était une experte en poison et anti poison c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé le maitre de Gakuun pour la garder car son aide lui était précieuse pour certaines pathologies. De plus ayant été pendant de longues années l'apprentie de l'esprit des limaces son savoir en matière de soin était fort étendu.

_-Est ce que l'humaine va mieux?_ Demanda Itachi tout en réajustant son yukata noir et se recoiffant. Il avait pris l'habitude de nouer ses cheveux en une queue basse chose plutôt utile lorsqu'il devait pratiquer des soins. Bien qu'en combat au corps à corps sa longue chevelure était un atout non négociable surtout quand on savait transformer les bouts en lame affûté...

_-Oui elle commence à savoir rester éveillée par contre j'ai du lui donner un remède contre la douleur, la pauvre semblait souffrir le martyr._

_-Hn, le contre coup._ Le froncement de sourcils qui accompagnait sa réplique favorite ne semblait pas très bon signe. C'est d'un pas nettement plus vaillant et décidé que le jour précédent qu'il partit vers la chambre ou se trouvait Hinata.

XXX-XXX

Quand la Hyuaga émergea de son lourd sommeil, la pièce ou elle se trouvait, était plongée dans une douce pénombre, seul la lune la perçait faiblement. Un peu à l'ouest la jeune femme ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux noirs qui la regardait fixement. Et lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle articula faiblement :

_-Mais que.. Qui... Qui êtes vous?_

Un froissement se fit entendre et une silhouette assez grande émergea de la pénombre pour parler d'une voix grave et suave:

_-Je suis la cause de ta venue ici, je m'appelle Itachi et je suis l'esprit gardien de la forêt ou tu t'es perdue._

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la lumière artificielle illumina la pièce, la Hyuga put mieux voir son visiteur mystère et le détailla. En plus d'être grand, il possédait de longs cheveux couleur charbon cela les rendait bizarrement mats, ces yeux aussi étaient noirs avec un éclat rougeâtre qui n'était pas très rassurant ni humain. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau même trop ce qui la fit rougir et baisser les yeux. Mentalement elle nota tout même que son habit noir faisait encore plus ressortir sa peau albâtre, lui donnant des airs de statue à croire que c'était une divinité qui l'avait taillé.

Ces pensées fit sourire en coin la dite statue.

_-Je... Je m'appelle Hi... Hinata..._ La pauvre avait du mal à parler et c'était plus par gêne qu'à cause de son mal. Ayant remarqué le sourire de son interlocuteur elle avait du mal à le regarder sans être déstabiliser ou bégayer. La peur qu'il se moque d'elle la travaillait tout de même un peu, ayant été habituée depuis son plus jeune âge à être rabaisser sans cesse.

_-Je sais qui tu es, je te connais depuis longtemps..._ Sa voix venait de la couper. Mais malgré cela elle sentit sa gêne s'effacer peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment d'apaisement bien que la prestance de son protecteur semblait un peu l'écraser. Elle se sentait toute petite à côté de lui.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Le temple abandonné dans lequel tu te réfugies depuis ton enfance m'est dédié._

_-Hinokami*_ Souffla la bleue troublée. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Itachi se sentait étrange, le fait qu'on ait prononcé son nom ancestral mais oublié lui provoquait une sorte de malaise remuant des souvenirs et de images qu'il préférait oublier. Mais il se reprit.

_-Cela fait plusieurs millénaires qu'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. J'ai abandonné ce nom._

_-Est ce que vous m'avez protégé?_

_-Tu es toujours sous ma protection._

_-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvez aussi lors de l'épidémie de tuberculose? _Osa t-elle demander de plus en plus étonnée de découvrir qu'elle était bel et bien sous sa protection.

_-Hn._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça._ Protesta à nouveau faiblement la Hyuga mais elle se reprit horrifiée par son audace et se confondit en excuses la tête basse. Ce qui fit sourire une seconde fois l'ébène. Alors que de son côté Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées suite à ces révélations. Il en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, devant encore lui jeter un sort assez puissant pour qu'elle se remettre complètement de son mal.

_-Mais... Mais?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?!_ Demanda la pauvre humaine paniquée en le voyant si près d'elle et reculant pour finir coller contre la tête du lit. Cette fois-ci son teint était écarlate et sa tête baissée pour se cacher dans sa longue chevelure. Cela fit légèrement rire Itachi qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude les femmes esprits soit se pavanaient près de lui et étaient du genre frivoles, soit étaient très dures à l'image de Sakura ou Tsunade la princesse des limaces et sa poigne d'acier. Des effarouchées étant nettement plus rares.

_-Je dois te jeter un sort pour que tu guérisses._

_-Oh... D'ac, D'acc.. D'accord._

Il l'examina quelques instants puis lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire relevé son visage vers lui. Son regard plongea dans le sien, ce qui sembla achevé l'humaine mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre.

_-Pardonnes moi pour ce que je vais faire mais c'est nécessaire._

Il pressa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes et une chaleur douce se fit sentir pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis délaissant sa bouche, il toucha d'autres endroits du bout des doigts comme son front ou encore son ventre tout en marmonnant des propos peu intelligibles. La chaleur et le bien être provoqué par le sort laissa place à une fraîcheur qui balaya la sensation de douleur et de fièvre qu'elle sentait encore.

_-Normalement d'ici quelques heures tu devrais pouvoir te lever et ne plus rien sentir._

Tout en disant cela, il se releva et la gratifia d'un regard ou une certaine douceur se lisait et qui eut raison d'elle. La figeant les yeux écarquillées de surprise et la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut parti de la pièce qu'Hinata reprit ses esprits pour se jeter sous les couvertures. Rouge de gêne et de honte à cause du stress occasionné par un tel contact. Même si ça n'était pas intentionnel son cœur battait à la chamade et elle se sentait tout chose, ne parlons pas de ses joues qui la brûlaient. N'avait-il donc aucun idée de l'acte qu'il venait de faire c'était surement pour ça qu'il s'était excusé. Mais tout de même...

Quant Naruto et Sakura entrèrent à leur tour, ils ne virent pas tout suite l'humaine et pour cause celle-ci était enfouie en boule sous ses couettes formant une petite bosse dans l'océan de tissu qu'il formait. C'est en tâtonnant qu'ils finirent par la faire sortir de sa cachette improvisée.

* * *

* C'est une maladie que j'ai totalement inventée.x) Je me suis inspiré du mal dont souffre Chihiro (le voyage de Chihiro) qui devient transparente quand elle atterrit dans le monde des esprits.

* Je me suis librement inspiré de la chambre d'Hauru dans le château ambulant, vu que la sienne regorge de toutes sortes de protections et est super belle aussi bien que chargée.*-*

*Divinité du feu.

Herm pauvre Hinata victime de mon imagination.x) En plus d'être pas au top de sa forme, elle se fait en quelque sorte embrassée même si c'est pas un vrai baiser. Je suis sadique avec elle et lui fait faire plusieurs crises cardiaques ou malaises là. Du coup vous en savez un peu plus sur Itachi et ce que j'en ai fait.:p Après je compte bien faire un peu plus avancer l'histoire et faire entrer ce cher Sasuke en scène dans le prochain chapitre sinon c'est pas drôle et manque de piquant. Ça vire même un peu guimauve je m'égare et batifole pas bien!U_u La c'est plus un commentaire mais du blabla inutile de l'auteure là.

Si vous trouvez ça bien ou nul ( ben oui on peut plaire à tout le monde) eh bien les reviews c'est fait pour ça et sinon merci aux gens qui lisent!


	5. Se perdre pour mieux s'y retrouver

**MissHina: **Il fallait bien que je garde le caractère originel d'Hinata sinon c'est pas drôle.x) Eh bien tant mieux j'ai essayé de respecter son caractère autant que possible chose pas évidente malgré que ça soit dans un univers alternatif.^-^

Sorry pour le retard j'essaye de suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais vu que je suis malade pour le moment ça explique le retard de celui-ci._.

* * *

Pour sa mission dans le monde des humains, il venait d'échouer, son premier échec mais l'un des plus amers... Et bien qu'il ait l'air calme en apparence Sasuke bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Son ancien maitre gisait mort à ses pieds, sa colère froide mais violente avait eu raison de sa patience. Il l'avait tout simplement éliminé, c'était nécessaire pour devenir plus fort et le battre lui! Il semblait que rien ne pouvait apaiser sa rage... Surtout pas quand il savait que lui avait trouvé cette stupide et faible humaine avant que sa mission n'aboutisse! Elle lui appartiendrait et même si il lui fallait tuer, mettre à feu et à sang tout le monde des esprits il le ferait! De toute façon ce monde vieillissant et immuable devait changer, c'était bien trop figé et ça l'insupportait! Rien n'y personne n'entraverait sa vengeance envers Itachi surtout pas le principal concerné. Ça prouvait combien il était encore fort et que lui devait travailler dur pour arriver à l'affronter et le battre.

XXX-XXX

Cela faisait trois jours environ et d'après ce qu'en déduisait Hinata. Trois jours qu'elle allait mieux et pouvait tenir debout et se déplacer sans trop d'encombre. Elle n'avait pas revu Itachi depuis et malgré la gêne qu'il lui avait occasionnée, sa présence lui manquait. Chose plutôt étrange car elle n'était pas censée le connaitre enfin pas réellement. A part savoir qu'il veillait sur elle depuis son enfance c'est tout ce que savait la jeune humaine mais au sinon c'était plutôt maigre comme indice. Pourtant elle se sentait rassurée et bien près de lui comme apaisée mais sans savoir pourquoi. C'était une chose qu'elle arrivait difficilement à comprendre ou appréhender et pleins de questions lui trottait dans la tête.

On lui avait fait apporter un habit identique à ceux que portait les employés de la maison seul la coupe et la couleur la différenciait des autres car le sien était orange comme celui de Naruto. Cette teinte lui était réservé par souci de se différencier mais aussi refléter sa personnalité. Hinata n'ayant seulement vu que cette teinte ou celle verte émeraude de Sakura ou encore celle noir du maître des lieux, n'avait pas plus protestée que cela. Mais ils étaient les seuls esprits qu'elle avait rencontrés. En fait la banshee et l'esprit renard s'étaient carrément disputé et presque venus aux mains pour trouver un habit adéquat à l'humaine et le résultat fut peu concluant. Ce fut Itachi qui les sépara, il semblait habitué à ce genre de scène. Ils eurent quand même droit à un sermon froid de sa part.

Lassé, l'esprit du feu avait ordonné à Naruto de lui donner un vêtement masculin en attendant de lui en faire confectionner un sur mesure. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme était bien formée peut-être un peu trop surtout avec un kimono appartenant à Sakura... Sa poitrine lui faisant un décolleté un peu trop plongeant aux yeux de la rose mais pas que les siens et était trop court aux manches... Voilà pourquoi la Hyuga se baladait avec un kimono orange à motif spirale rouge taillant un peu trop grand et dont les manches traînaient à terre. Son ensemble un peu bancal était finit par des tabis* blanches comme seul quelques rares esprits portaient. Avec un tel accoutrement il était difficile de ne pas la voir alors qu'elle déambulait tel une âme en peine dans les couloirs du dernier étage de l'établissement.

On lui avait interdit d'aller se promener trop loin surtout en dehors de cet étage, mais sa curiosité pour ce monde nouveau et différent du sien l'intriguait trop. Et comme aucun de ces deux chaperons ne semblaient pouvoir la surveiller tout le temps, à cause du nombre effarant de tâches à faire. La Hyuga se retrouvait donc livrée à elle même. Celle-ci entreprit de découvrir un peu plus le lieu où on l'abritait quitte à y passer la journée au vu de la longueur du couloir et du nombre de portes qui s'offrait à elle. C'était sobrement décoré mais tout de même beau, il ne lui semblait encore jamais avoir vu de décoration de ce type sauf dans des magazines de décoration occidentale relatant une époque antérieure à celle ou Hinata vivait.

XXX-XXX

Pour Itachi, chaque retour se traduisait par une routine de plus en plus ancrée : la paperasse! Il n'adorait pas spécialement ça mais devait faire avec et passait de longues heures à rédiger des comptes, des lettres pour recevoir telle herbe ou potion lui manquant voir répondre à une correspondance fournie aussi. Son bureau était envahit de parchemins divers et variés. Et un encrier énorme et un stock de plumes ce n'était pas de trop pour la tâche qui lui incombait. C'est avec un gros soupir qu'il se permettait quant aucune personne n'était dans les parages, qu'il s'attela au travail. De temps à autre l'ébène se permettait d'employer sa magie pour des tâches dites subalternes lui permettant de finir plus vite et facilement. Mais il essayait de ne pas en abuser, c'était normalement prohibé et déconseillé mais à sa connaissance tous les esprits ou presque employaient leur magie pour se faciliter la vie. Au départ il y avait été réticent ne voulant pas s'abaisser à cela mais au final ça lui servait plutôt bien.

Ses pouvoir étant forts, cela lui permettait d'employer par exemple plusieurs plumes en même temps, le seul hic était de ne pas se tromper pour chaque missive ou message. Et ça combien de fois ça ne lui était pas arrivé à cause de Naruto! Le pire avait été la fois où Itachi lui avait confié ses comptes... Plus jamais il n'avait osé, ça lui avait servit de leçon pour les millénaires à venir! C'est grâce à plus d'une dizaine de plumes, d'autant de litres d'encre et de sorts d'effacement que l'esprit avait put réparer les erreurs du blond en essayant de ne pas frôler la crise de nerfs...

En parlant de lui, il avait une légère altercation à cause du sort apposée sur l'humaine. Pire l'esprit renard avait été plutôt abasourdi par la signification du sort et lui en avait fait part plutôt violemment.

_Flashback_

Le brun venait tout juste de revenir dans son bureau qui était en déroute, parchemins trainant dans tous les coins à l'appui. Quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Naruto à l'air énervé. Cela fit arqué un sourcil à l'esprit du feu et se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre autant en rogne son apprenti en plus de mettre encore plus de désordre et éparpiller des missives dans la pièce.

_-Qu'est que vous lui avez fait?!_ Lui cria son visiteur impromptu en le pointant du doigt.

_-Naruto... De qui parles tu?_ Fut la seule réponse qu'offrit l'ébène l'air blasé. Étrangement il n'y a qu'en étant énervé que le blond vouvoyait son professeur ou tout autre supérieur seul son père échappait à celle drôle de manie._  
_

_-Hinata, elle est bizarre et semble terrorisée! Sakura et moi on l'a trouvés ensevelie sous ses couvertures, elle n'osait plus en sortir et encore moins nous regarder!_ S'exclame le renard en fixant Itachi l'air peu avenant, il se trouvait très proche de lui et seul son bureau faisait barrière.

Cela fit soupirer légèrement l'ébène qui restait de marbre face à la colère non justifiée de Naruto, étant habitué et d'un naturel plutôt froid, peu de choses semblaient l'atteindre du moins en apparence...

_-Le bouclier d'Amateratsu*..._

_-Hein? Quoi le sort que vous lui avez jeté un truc aussi fort mais... Mais! C'est celui que vous m'avez enseigné il y a peu et..._ Il semblait que le blond en oubliait ses mots et sa colère en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait. La voix monocorde de son maitre le coupa :

-_Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que signifie un tel sort, ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive._ Le prévint-il d'une voix dure.

_\- C'est juste qu'on ne peut lancer qu'une seule fois ce sort dans sa vie et..._ Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche en voyant l'air contrarié qu'affichait l'esprit du feu.

_-Vous voulez faire d'Hinata votre compagne?_ Questionna la voix incertaine du blond après quelques minutes de silence et l'air concentré, signe qu'il semblait peser ces mots tout en réfléchissant mais surtout était sérieux dans ses propos.

_-Namikaze Naruto n'avez vous pas des formules ou des exercices à allez apprendre? _Fut la seule réponse ou plutôt évitement de la part de son interlocuteur et d'après son ton ça ne trahissait que son agacement.

_-Rooh ça va c'est bon j'ai compris. _Grogna dans sa barbe inexistante le Namikaze comme réponse tout en lui tournant le dos.

Autant la question que le ton froid et peu avenant d'Itachi le fit battre en retraite encore plus si celui-ci se mettait à le vouvoyez c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Mais le renard sut qu'il avait touché juste en sortant de la pièce et en voyant l'air pensif de l'ébène.

_-De toute façon tu mens à toi moi même!_ Rajouta tout de même le blondinet avant de partir et en claquant la porte. Il ne vit donc pas le léger sourire en coin de l'ébène qui malgré les questions parfois gênantes de Naruto était chaque fois étonné par sa perspicacité.

_Fin du flashback_

XXX-XXX

_En faire sa compagne... R_épéta pensivement l'esprit du feu tout en contemplant la vue imprenable que lui offrait la baie vitrée de son bureau

Bizarrement ça ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit en tout cas pas quant il avait formulé ce sort. La seule chose auquel il avait pensé c'était de protéger Hinata et spontanément cette incantation lui était venue. Puis de toute façon il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir de compagne encore moins humaine. Itachi avait bien vu l'état dans lequel était devenu Minato le père de son apprenti. Sa compagne Kushina Uzumaki était humaine du moins en partie en réalité, elle était un demi esprit. Cela la rendait très spéciale voir lui permettait de rallonger son espérance de vie contrairement à un humain normal mais n'était pas évident. Une personne possédant cette dualité était tiraillée entre deux mondes et devait choisir. L'Uzumaki avait préféré le monde des esprits devenant une Namikaze. Mais malgré cela elle mourut trop tôt et Naruto ne connut jamais sa mère. Mais le pire fut pour l'esprit de l'eau. Il faillit en mourir et ne dut son salut qu'à Tsunade et Jiraya. Le maitre des grenouilles et la princesse des limaces a force de persuasion mais aussi grâce à la tête blonde qui avait vu le jour. Ils purent convaincre le gardien de Mugen no Umi de rester en vie et surtout le garder parmi eux. Naruto étant une partie vivante du lien qui l'unissait à sa défunte compagne.

Minato était tout de même changé à jamais et était depuis cet incident devenu fort sombre et renfermé malgré une façade affable qu'il affichait en permanence. Alors non vraiment l'esprit du feu ne voulait pas devenir l'ombre de lui même voir se transformer en esprit des ténèbres simplement à cause d'un lien perdu qui le ferait souffrir le restant de sa longue vie. Il avait lui aussi assez souffert par le passé.

Alors qu'il était toutes à ses réflexions et souvenirs la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant soupirer discrètement, son personnel avait décidé de venir l'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Itachi était près à parier que le blond reviendrait à la charge, il fallait juste compter un certain nombre d'heures.

_-Naruto si c'est pour reparler de ce que je t'ai révélé, saches que..._ Une pointe d'agacement se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui coupe la parole mais il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre.

Et quand il releva la tête de sa paperasse, ça n'était pas l'esprit renard qui se tenait devant lui...

XXX-XXX

_-Si toutes les pièces sont aussi grandes j'en ai pour des jours voir des mois à visiter quelque chose d'aussi grand..._ Souffla d'une petite voix Hinata.

Son regard se perdait dans les moulures du plafond et du lustre énorme qui le décorait. Elle avait pris l'étrange habitude de parler toute seule, manie lui venant d'avoir trop longtemps été plongée dans la solitude et le silence.

Étrangement cela lui rappela des souvenirs lointains mais qui au fond devenaient plus douloureux qu'autre chose à y songer.

Hanabi et Neji lui manquaient et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était égarée dans une forêt et un monde dont elle ignorait l'existence il y a peu encore. En réalité cela faisait presque 5 ans et en ayant aujourd'hui 18 ans, Hinata se sentait seule et en venait presque à regretter d'avoir survécut à cette épidémie de tuberculose. Surtout que des trois elle était la moins résistante...

La culpabilité du fait d'être encore en vie et non eux lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus et c'est dans un fatalisme résigné que celle-ci avait acceptée de se marier comme pour pardonner de vivre encore et de ne pas être à la hauteur que désirait tant son père. Un long soupir s'échappa de son être qui semblait tout à coup s'affaisser sous un poids imaginaire. Mais finalement la jeune femme se reprit en secouant la tête vigoureusement pour chasser ces pensées néfastes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une porte qui ne se voyait pas tout de suite au premier abord mais en y regardant bien, elle se percevait à cause d'un léger éclat violet par intermittence qui la rendait visible malgré son camouflage. Intriguée l'humaine voulut y entrer mais quant elle voulut ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci non seulement ne s'ouvrait pas mais finit par l'éjecter avec une bourrasque de vent sortie de nulle part.

Cela devait être la dixième porte qu'elle faisait mais à part trouver des pièces immenses avec quelques meubles ou parfois vides aucune ne l'avait encore attaquée comme cela. Un enchantement devait surement la protéger et le propriétaire de cette pièce voulait à tout prix que personne n'entre ici.

La pauvre Hinata se releva un peu sonnée par ce coup de vent soudain et le choc avec le sol. Puis réajusta ses vêtements et repartie à la découverte du reste du bâtiment en prenant garde de ne pas réitéré sa mésaventure. Elle s'émerveillait tel une enfant en découvrant soit la vue magnifique soit les décorations ou objets inconnus. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certains nombres d'heures et au vu de la lumière déclinante qu'elle comprit que la journée devait être passée mais surtout elle s'était perdue. Le couloir que la Hyuga arpentait semblait un cul de sac et la ramena au même endroit par trois fois.

XXX-XXX

La peur et la faim ainsi que la fatigue la rappelait à l'ordre, un grognement de son estomac la renseignant très clairement là dessus. Lassée la bleue finit par s'accouder au mur le plus proche. C'est comme cela qu'elle aperçut une énorme porte à double battant qui ne lui semblait pas être là, quelques minutes plutôt. De la lumière passait par la serrure et le bas de la porte. C'était sa chance pour trouver une bonne âme pour l'aider. La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea avec tout sa volonté restante vers son salut.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir, une résistant se fit. C'est avec toutes ses maigres forces qu'Hinata poussa dessus et la porte céda l'entraînant avec elle mais de justesse la pauvre se rattrapa pour ne pas finir à terre. Sous ses yeux se dessinait une grande pièce, un bureau dans le fond près d'une sorte de baie vitrée ainsi que quelques fauteuils et bibliothèques le tout baignant dans la lumière du soleil couchant, Le meuble le plus proche d'elle était recouvert de ce qui semblait du papier, des plumes qui débordait ... Certaines écrivaient d'ailleurs seules c'était un spectacle étrange à voir pour une humaine.

Celle là fit regardée le tout d'un air dubitatif et fixée cet étrange manège plusieurs longues minutes sans remarquer qu'on la regardait aussi. Ses yeux finirent par distinguer l'occupant de la pièce qui la fixait perdu entre deux colonnes de papier et cela la fit rougir et baisser la tête en bafouillant des excuses :

_-P... Par... Pardon d'être ent..._ _Entrée aussi brutalement. Je... Je ne, ne vous avais pas vu_ Finit-elle rapidement

_-Hn, ce n'est rien._

_-Je me suis perdue..._ Cru bon d'ajouter la jeune humaine qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts

_-C'est normal certains pièces comportent des pièges._ Lui répondit l'esprit tout en retournant à son occupation. Un silence pesant ou seul le grattement des diverses plumes se faisait entendre, cela mit encore plus mal à l'aise la Hyuga qui hésitait entre fuir d'ici en courant ou rester là sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fut finalement lui qui mit fin à son dilemme en l'interpellant :

_-Tu peux t'asseoir les fauteuils ne te feront rien._

Elle s'exécuta trop heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir et se reposer un peu. Cette fois-ci le silence la dérangeait moins et elle même le brisa en le questionnant :

_-P...Pourquoi il y a certaines pièces piégées et de, d, d'autres non?_

Il prit le temps de répondre faisant cesser l'étrange manège des plumes qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins en annulant son sort. Tout en faisant cela il lui jeta un regard et vit son air surpris.

_-Il va falloir t'y faire, la magie est partout ici. Quant aux pièges c'est pour éviter une curiosité mal placée..._

_-Oh désolé je, je..._

_-Ce n'est pas toi que je vise certains de mes employés sont avides de richesse ou parfois espions. _Lui expliqua t-il patiemment.

_-Que... Comment le, le savez vous?_

_-Parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de promettre du travail à ceux qui me prouvent leur utilité dans mon établissement._ Le visage d'Itachi semblait s'assombrir tout en disant cela ce qui surprit Hinata. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si sombre.

_-Au lieu de me poser ces questions, viens en au fait. _

Sa voix tout à coup si froide la fit sursauter tout autant que sa phrase, elle n'osa plus le regarder et se demandait pourquoi il était si froid et cassant. Pourtant elle rassembla son courage et lui posa la question qui la taraudait :

_-Ce, c'est... Que je connais rien d'ici. _Protesta faiblement la jeune femme d'une petite voix_. _

_-J'aimerai savoir réellement pourquoi je suis ici? _Osa t-elle demandée en jouant une fois de plus avec ces doigts, ce tic nerveux se manifestant en cas de gêne ou de stress intense.

_-Pour te protéger, celui que tu devais épouser était un esprit dangereux et instable et non un humain. Je ne suis pas certain de ses intentions mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans rien faire. _

_-Mais je ne le connaissais même pas puis ne lui ai rien fait!_ S'exclama la bleue mais se recroquevilla sur elle même aussi tôt en rougissant. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait non seulement pas bégayer mais s'était exclamée.

_-Tu es sans le vouloir un bon moyen de vengeance. _Avoua t-il à moitié.

Alors comme ça Sasuke Uchiwa était de même nature que lui. Ça expliquait la peur qu'elle avait eu en voyant pour la seule et unique fois celui qui était son fiancé. Uchiwa n'existait pas, jamais personne n'avait entendu parler d'un clan ou d'une famille noble avec ce nom dans le village ou elle résidait ni dans cette contrée. Mais étrangement même Hiashi n'avait rien dit et accepté sans broncher ce fait bizarre. Puis pourquoi lui en vouloir, elle n'avait rien fait à cet esprit. Ce n'était pas normal et tout ça semblait la dépasser.

_-Que... Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me prenne pour cible?  
_

_-Rien tu n'es pas fautive à travers toi, il veut m'atteindre._

Elle encaissa l'information et voulut poser une dernière question mais celle-ci resta coincée dans sa gorge. A la place un gargouillis se fit ouïr et rougir de plus belle Hinata et esquisser un sourire en coin à Itachi.

_-Apparemment tu meurs de faim, c'est une bonne raison pour te ramener auprès des autres. _

Intérieurement cela lui permit aussi d'éviter de lui expliquer que l'humaine qu'elle était se trouvait prise dans un conflit la dépassant et qui s'avérait une histoire ancienne de jalousie et de pouvoir. Et qu'elle n'était au fond qu'un prétexte. L'esprit du feu se flagella mentalement aussi pour ce lien qui lui causait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Tout en pensant cela il quitta son bureau et l'invita à le suivre pour éviter qu'elle se perde une seconde fois. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient et entraient dans un ascenseur richement décoré. L'humaine osa poser la dernière question qui la taraudait depuis toute à l'heure. Le tout sans bégayer :

_-Est ce qu'un lien entre un humain et un esprit est dangereux?_

* * *

* Ce sont des sortes de chaussettes que portent les japonais avec leur zori, l'écart entre les orteils permet de les porter avec ça ou des tongs aussi.

*Amateratsu est la déesse du soleil dans la mythologie japonaise. Elle serait née de l'œil gauche d'Izanagi un des deux dieux créateurs du monde et du Japon.

Ce chapitre est un peu une transition et relate le quotidien par contre Sasuke montre le bout de son nez enfin museau. Je trouve que le rôle de vilain méchant pas beau lui va trop bien c'est une des premières fois ou j'aime manier ce perso. Puis je me rends compte que j'aime bien employé Itachi en personnage pas très humain, ça lui va bien je trouve.x) Par contre j'espère ne pas le faire trop OOC c'est pas facile mais j'essaye malgré que mon histoire soit un UA.

Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes et les corrigerai dès que je peux car j'ai poster ce chapitre assez vite._.


	6. Dangereuse curiosité

**Hinata-et-Compag:** Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Hinata et Itachi sont liés mais Sasuke va jouer les troubles fêtes .x) Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration je la trouve un peu partout mais certains mangas et animés m'aident pas mal. La suite est en cours d'écriture déjà.

**MissHina:** Eh bien tant mieux car ce n'est le perso le plus facile à manier.x)

On risque de le voir nettement plus maintenant dans l'histoire. Le Ita/Hina est pas super répandu j'ai pu remarquer ce qui est dommage mais j'aime aussi le Sasu/Hina c'est d'ailleurs le seul couple ou j'arrive à trouver Sasuke moins exaspérant. En fait il est limite plus classe en méchant ça lui va bien surtout vu comment il tourne dans le manga.o.O

**Uhuh Sinon je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Mais je compte bien reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

* * *

Les Uchiwa étaient un clan autarcique et presque complètement coupé du monde humain. Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes ils avaient garder intact leur foi en certaines divinités et esprits. Hinokami était celle qu'ils vénéraient le plus et dont ils tiraient leur force mais c'est aussi lui qui causa leur perte.

Lorsque les autres humains décidèrent peu à peu de ne plus se rendre dans les temples, ou de délaisser leur foi pour le monde spirituel, une fossé peu à peu se forma et coupa en deux le monde originel qui n'avait toujours été qu'un. Seul le clan à l'éventail continua à les entretenir et les honorer. De ce fait une grande différence se fit entre eux et le reste de la population qui vivait loin de la forêt en ayant peur de ce qui s'y cachait. Petit à petit et à cause de la richesse qu'avait ce clan et la beauté de leurs membres, on le jalousa puis finit par les accuser d'être favorisé par les dieux. Ils subirent pas mal de perte à cause de cette jalousie qui se transforma en haine car les habitants du village finirent par les tuer et pourchasser les survivants. Accusant ceux-ci de maudire leur terre et les empoissonner avec de la magie provenant des divinités voir d'être inhumains ou pactiser avec. La trentaine de membres restants se réfugièrent alors dans Mori no seirei ne sachant pas que c'était le lieu de leur dieu mais aussi de leur fin.

Itachi venait seulement de recouvrir ces pouvoirs mais peinait encore à se remettre de la perte de son lieu. Tout occuper à tenter de restauré son volcan et ses terres, il ne fit pas attention à ces humains qui vinrent se réfugier dans sa forêt encore moins quand ils furent en partie décimés par leur semblables à cause d'histoires obscures. Ce genre de choses ne l'atteignait pas encore, il n'était pas conscient ni ne comprenait pas bien la porté de ce qui se passait car pas du tout éveillé ni concerné par l'être humain et sa nature complexe mais violente. L'esprit du feu voyait cela d'un œil morne et considérait ceux-ci comme peu digne d'intérêt.

Une épidémie de choléra* se déclara semant la panique dans le village tout proche. Ces habitants tentèrent de l'endiguer mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Ils vinrent même supplier les Uchiwa de les aider, ceux-ci refusèrent et partirent même se réfugier plus profondément dans la forêt pour avoir la paix. Ils purent ainsi vivre sans devoir dépendre de ces villageois ingrats et subvenir à leur besoin grâce à ce que la forêt et ses plantes ou gibier leur apportaient. Mais la maladie les touchèrent aussi et finit par avoir raison d'eux. Itachi n'eut aucun remord à ensevelir sous un tas de boue, de cendre et de lave son territoire contaminé. les remèdes que tentait d'employer les humains tuant tout plus qu'autre chose et le menaçant de devenir fou, il n'eut pas d'autre choix.

Sasuke fut le seul survivant du déclin et de la disparition de son clan. Et c'est paradoxalement eux qui étaient le plus en phase avec la nature qui payèrent le plus lourd tribu. Itachi pour se racheter et parce que ce petit garçon seul et abandonné lui faisait peine à voir puis lui rappelait le poids de son crime injuste. Se fit la promesse de s'occuper de lui et le protéger, il décida d'en faire son premier apprenti.

XXX-XXX

Ils étaient tout attablés et agenouillés autour d'un joli festin. Naruto et Ino ayant dévalisé les cuisines au grand dam de Choji le cuisinier qui détestait qu'on lui pique ses meilleurs plats. Il n'y avait que la blonde qui réussissait à avoir ce qu'il faisait de meilleur car le jeune esprit en pinçait pour elle. Itachi qui s'était retrouvé étrangement à côté d'Hinata lui jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps et son regard un peu trop bienveillant n'échappa pas aux deux femmes esprits qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Il semblait à le seule humaine présente que la nourriture était meilleure ici que dans son monde. Elle en fit part de vive voix et ce fut Ino qui lui répondit:

_-Normal elle n'est pas polluée comme dans ton monde. Vous autres humains y ajoutés des choses étranges ça rend la nourriture infâme avec une texture qui tient plus de la mousse ou du bois qu'autre chose. Quand j'étais dans mon périmètre j'ai bien faillit devenir cannibale ou mangée des humains tellement je désespérais de trouver quelque chose de bon à me mettre sous la dent!_

Cela fit sourire timidement Hinata et lui fit poser une question plutôt indiscrète à la petite blonde :

_-D'ou viens tu Ino-san?_

_-Hey pas de suffixe ça fait trop formel, Ino c'est suffisant!_ S'exclama t-elle puis repris plus doucement :

_-Je viens d'Europe plus précisément d'Allemagne et une guerre humaine a failli avoir raison de moi. Et comme je sortais de l'ordinaire avec mes reflets argentés, on a voulut me faire torturer puis__ exécuter__._

_-C'est pour une raison similaire que j'ai fuis là d'ou je viens, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées..._ Poursuivit Sakura

_-C'est vrai qu'une sorcière aux cheveux roses ça court le vieux continent!_ Charia l'esprit des bois l'air triste sa plaisanterie sonnait de façon cynique.

_-On a voulut d'abord m'empoissonner, puis la délation aidant on m'a dénoncé comme espionne je pensais que c'était seulement en France et en Allemagne qu'on faisait la chasse aux sorcières. Mais elle était juste devenue celle contre toutes sortes de gens jugés différents ou ennemi potentiel et commençait à devenir plus violente de jour en jour et s'est étendue à toute l'Europe. Certains humains se permettant de tuer n'importe qui ou le dénoncé simplement parce que la personne ne leur revenaient pas..._

_-J'ai été empoisonnée par du gaz moutarde* et faillit y passer alors que Saku avait été brûlée gravement par de l'acide. Quand on est arrivée ici on était proche plus de shinigami, que d'esprit vivant... Mais grâce au talent à aux connaissances d'Itachi on est encore en vie._ Finit la blonde en souriant.

La Hyuga déglutit difficilement même si on l'avait souvent mise à l'écart et qu'elle vivait dans un pays pas encore concerné par cette guerre. Des bribes d'histoire atroces ou de récits plus terribles les uns des autres contés par des marchands itinérants et étrangers l'avait clairement renseignée sur la nature du conflit. Et malgré leur japonais approximatif elle avait compris de quoi ils parlaient.

Après ce repas mouvementé et riche en révélation la bleue n'aspirait qu'à dormir et alla s'écrouler sur son lit tout habillée. Elle ne fut pas la seule Naruto fit quelque chose de similaire en éparpillant ses vêtements à travers ses appartements déjà bien désordonnés. Sakura et Ino partirent dans les leurs qui étaient communs pour tenir une discussion secrète sur les agissement bizarres de l'esprit du feu par rapport à l'humaine et prévoir un plan d'action. Itachi quant à lui, n'allait pas dormir voir passer une nuit blanche pour parfaire le nouveau sort qu'il avait réussit à acquérir et puis de nouveaux remèdes aussi. En gros il ne manquait pas de travail malgré que la rose et l'esprit renard le secondaient. Puis il n'était pas rare que l'ébène ne dorme pas tout le temps, un esprit étant capable de reste plusieurs jours voir semaines sans dormir.

XXX-XXX

L'automne venait tout juste d'habiller la végétation du monde des esprits. Il semblait que cette saison était avec le printemps l'occasion rêvée pour la nature d'être exubérante ici c'était surtout en couleur. Les arbres avaient revêtus leur robe la plus flamboyante et donnait des couleurs chatoyantes aux forêts mais surtout l'eau prenait peu à peu place et créait une sorte d'océan entre le domaine de Mori no seirei et Mugen no Umi.

Quant Hinata se réveilla la sensation d'être épié l'envahit mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'un mauvais réveil et le fait que son cerveau semblait dormir encore. La jeune femme ne vit donc pas en se levant de son lit, la silhouette noire en partie cachée dans un recoin de la pièce. Encore moins quand elle voulut sortir et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs avec l'idée d'aller visiter les autres étages. De ce fait l'apparition soudaine devant son nez d'un individu la fit couiner de peur.

_-Ou comptes tu aller comme ça, c'est interdit et dangereux pour toi_. Déclara une voix monocorde mais masculine

Elle pointa du doigt l'air aussi fâchée qu'horrifiée, la personne venue de nulle part :

-_Qui es tu d'abord!?_

_-Je suis Sai et on m'a chargée de te surveiller._

L'air qu'avait ce personnage était aussi étrange que presque suspect. Un sourire bien trop grand et faux pour être vrai lui tiraillait le visage puis ces yeux noirs sans fond et carrément vides de tout ne reflétaient rien ce qui était plutôt angoissant. Physiquement il ressemblait à Itachi mais était plus petit puis son kimono était tellement ouvert qu'on pouvait à loisir lorgner sa peau blanche, chose plutôt indécente selon la Hyuga. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais autant la présence de l'esprit du feu la rassurait autant ici Sai lui donnait la chair de poule et envie de fuir.

_-Quoi mais qui à décider ça?_

_-Naruto-san._

La bleue le fixa de ses grands yeux lavande l'air intriguée par une telle chose. Puis sembla se renfrognée et partie en direction de sa destination première un air peu commode sur le visage.

_-Hinata-sama ou allez vous?_

_-Comment tu sais mon nom?_

Mais elle n'eut pas de suite sa réponse car Hinata entra en collision avec quelque chose plus particulièrement quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ascenseur :

-_I..Itachi-san._

_-Désolé Hinata-san mais je n'ai pas le temps, fait en sorte de ne pas gêner mais surtout ne descends pas._

Tout en se frottant le nez à l'endroit de l'impact, la jeune femme regardait d'un œil rond, l'ébène disparaitre de son champ de vue, il semblait si pressé. Son apparition éclair et son ton froid l'ayant clairement refroidie voir un peu peinée. Cela l'empêcha de remarque que Sai avait disparu le temps que l'esprit du feu passe en se fondant dans le mur le plus proche. Ce fut la voix toujours aussi peu vivante de son chaperon autoproclamé qui la sortie de sa transe :

_-Tu ne dois pas être remarquée surtout aujourd'hui._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Un patient important va venir et il hait les humains si celui-ci venait à te voir, cela ternirait la réputation de l'établissement du maitre._

_-Mais et si je me fais toute petite._

_-Ta respiration te trahirait._

_-Hein mais pourquoi?_

_-Vous les humains respirez fortement et vite puis votre cœur bat rapidement aussi. Ça vous trahit._

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir ainsi que cesser de respire momentanément la jeune femme, qui semblait honteuse et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-_Mais ici tu ne risque rien puis je veilles sur toi, on me l'a ordonné._

Pour toute réponse elle acquiesça l'air un peu perdu et voulut bien le suivre quand il lui proposa de voir la vue qu'offrait le balcon principal. Le drôle d'esprit l'entraina dans les couloirs rapidement.

_-Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de te montrer mais si tu passes par des chemins dérobés il y a moyen de sortir pour voir de belles choses._ Lui expliqua t-il tout en souriant toujours de cet air faux. Il semblait à l'humaine qu'il portait un masque et qu'en vrai ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

XXX-XXX

La vue qui s'offrait aux yeux d'Hinata était vraiment belle et Sai n'avait pas mentit. Gakuun surplombait non seulement la forêt mais aussi une partie des eaux de Mugen No Umi venait s'étendre au pied de sa montagne donnant un paysage un peu particulier mais beau surtout au coucher du soleil. Là ou ils se trouvaient on apercevait non seulement tout ça mais aussi les autres flancs rocheux ou encore le ravin et le pont reliant les deux parties principales du domaine ou encore un lac profond. Plus étrange était ce train à vapeur qui semblait flotter dessus sans problème apparent. En réalité à cause de l'automne et de pluies fortes la rivière d'origine avait doublée de volume se transformant en lac et engloutissait les rails en partie.

_-Ca ne te dirait pas d'aller voir en dehors de l'établissement et un peu plus loin?_

Surprise par la question, la Hyuga dévisagea son vis à vis pour savoir si il se fichait d'elle mais pas l'ombre d'un indice. Cette proposition était plutôt alléchante car il lui semblait avoir atterrit dans une prison dorée, elle ne pouvait sortir sans danger et avait la sensation d'être couvée.

_-Pourquoi pas, je m'ennuie puis j'aimerai voir comment c'est en dehors du domaine, ça a l'air beau._

_-En contre bas du pont et du sentier, il y a même une ville mais il faut attendre que la nuit tombe pour qu'elle ouvre._

Un grognement se fit entendre et rougir un peu l'humaine.

_-En plus tu sembles affamée c'est l'occasion idéale._ Souria t-il

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ça soit il l'entraina avec lui dans une course dangereuse entre escaliers raides et ascenseurs de service pour ne pas être vus. Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée principale de Gakuun non sans mal. Celle-ci réservée aux patients, mais aussi au personnel autorisé qui était le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer à ces heures.

XXX-XXX

Hinata tentait comme elle pouvait de reprendre son souffle passée ce pont et l'entrée se fit non sans mal. Sai l'avait emprisonné dans un sort d'eau étrange une sorte de bulle et la pauvre crut mourir noyée. Voilà pourquoi en plus d'être essoufflée ses habits étaient trempés. Plus il l'amenait en dehors de l'établissement et plus la jeune femme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui que quelque chose de grave allait arriver mais elle n'arrivait pas à en deviner la teneur.

_-Sai? Sai où es tu?_

Elle se rendit compte seulement que l'esprit avait disparu et laissé en plan. Un soupir lui échappa après tout elle était dehors, il reviendrait bien ça faisait trois fois qu'il disparaissait sans raison puis réapparaissait en lui causant des frayeurs. On aurait dit que cela l'amusait beaucoup car son sourire devenait plus vrai.

_-Bon tant pis j'y vais toute seule._ Marmonna la Hyuaga tout en descendant précautionneusement le sentier qui s'offrait à elle. Celui-ci était fort abrupt et était surement plus facile à monter que descendre. Après avoir gravit quelques mètres la bleue l'apprit à ses dépends car ses pieds glissèrent sur les graviers, ses tabis étaient bien trop lisses et n'adhéraient pas dessus. Elle tenta après deux chutes de recommencer sa descente mais ce fut la dégringolade sur plusieurs mètres et celle-ci se fit en moins que quelques minutes.

C'est une humaine échevelée, pleine de griffures et au kimono déchiré qui se releva non sans peine au bas du sentier. Ses bras, ses mains, son visage ainsi que ses jambes lui faisaient mal écorchés un peu partout. Mais vaillante elle se releva et vit le fameux village dont parlait son chaperon.

Devant elle se tenait toute une série de maisons bariolées et décorées de lampions, fanions et autres décorations de fêtes le tout était dans ce mélange étrange et traditionnel et le rouge dominait l'ensemble. Un soleil rougeoyant et éclatant baignait le tout renforçant la couleur rouge de l'ensemble. Tout était dans des couleurs chatoyantes et une grande rue s'offrait à elle,. Après quelques minutes de contemplation la jeune humaine décida de s'y engager une odeur de nourriture salée, sucrée mais aussi d'alcool vint titiller ses narines faisant gronder son estomac. Sa bonne éducation la sauva et lui évita de se jeter sur les plats qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle retient de justesse une exclamation en voyant que tout était désert et en l'état.

Quelque chose n'allait pas pourquoi tout était ouvert mais personne n'était là. Était-ce abandonné? Une pensées fugace lui vint à l'esprit : le rouge est la couleur des kamis dans son monde tout ce qui leur était dédié l'était alors... Cette ville et ses échoppes devaient être pour eux. Et une humaine comme elle n'avait rien à faire là. Son mauvais pressentiment lui tira un frisson de peur encore plus quand un carillon se fit entendre suivi du son d'un gong. Hinata vit avec horreur la nuit s'abattre tout à coup sur Gakuun, plongeant peu à peu tout dans le noir. Le jour faiblissait rapidement et la pénombre recouvrait tout.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, la nuit était dangereuse, les esprits les plus maléfiques mais aussi haineux sortaient mais pas que. La pénombre gagnait du terrain et grappillait peu à peu tout, les lanternes s'allumèrent une à une dévoilant des silhouettes fantomatiques. Cela affola encore plus la bleue qui se trompa de direction et parti vers la forêt talonnée par la nuit qui engloutissait tout.

* * *

*C'est environ fin des années 1800 qu'il y a eu réellement une épidémie de choléra au Japon et ce malgré que le pays était encore en autarcie.

*Le gaz moutarde était employé durant la première guerre mondiale comme arme chimique

Je m'inspire autant de faits réels et historique pour le monde humain que la trame du manga revisité puis ai mixé le tout. Du coup je revois un peu mon histoire en même temps. ^_^ J'avais oublié de préciser mais le monde d'Hinata est situé avant la seconde guerre mondiale auquel le Japon à participer. J'ai pris ça car à cette époque il était encore fort traditionaliste et pas encore devenue une machine économique puissante et proche du monde occidental. Puis ça m'arrange pour le reste de mon histoire aussi. xp


	7. Attaque démoniaque

**MissHina:** En effet il est un petit peu plus court car j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration pour le finir.- Mais bon je compte rattraper ça pour les prochains!

**Hinatouu:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.:)

_Puis sinon merci aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire ou l'ajoute en favori ça fait toujours plaisir!=D Par contre je pense que je ne vais plus promettre un chapitre par semaine car je ne sais pas m'y tenir je m'en excuse mais j'update ma fic aussi vite que possible. _

* * *

Hinata courrait aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour échapper aux esprit affamés et démoniaques qui la poursuivaient. Sa peur suintait par tous les pores et la rendaient encore plus alléchante comme proie.

En atterrissant dans la forêt comme elle l'avait fait, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Ses yeux humains ne pouvaient pas bien distinguer ce qui la talonnait car les entités se fondaient dans la nuit, seul des éclats rouges la renseignaient sur ce que c'était. Elles n'avaient pas de formes à proprement parlé et seul leurs yeux et des semblants de mains et pieds se faisaient voir. Ceux-ci ne cessaient d'essayer de l'attrapée par les pans de son kimono déchiré ou encore de la faire chuter mais n'avait pas encore réussi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un tronc d'arbre caché sous la mousse coupe son élan et la fasse voler quelque mètres pour finir par atterrir en criant au sol.

Tremblante et sonné par le choc, la jeune humaine se releva comme elle pouvait mais n'eut pas le loisir de faire un geste de plus. Un des esprits démons venaient de l'attraper et la tenait à sa hauteur, son sourire révélant des dents on ne peut plus pointues n'augurait rien de bon. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle commençait même à suffoquer retenue par la gorge.

Mais alors qu'elle allait recevoir le baiser de la mort et son âme être dévorée, ses lèvres murmurèrent faiblement le nom de son protecteur. Une lueur très forte jaillit soudainement d'elle faisant lâcher et hurler l'entité qui la tenait précédemment. A nouveau la bleue rencontra le sol violemment et s'évanouit, trop de chocs et d'émotions avaient eu raison d'elle. Cette soudaine manifestation de magie venait de la sauver et fit même battre en retraite ses prédateurs pour un moment.

XXX-XXX

Danzo était un esprit vénérable et ancien mais son caractère retord et exécrable équivalait sa puissance ainsi que sa vieillesse. Il faisait partie de la fratrie du monde des esprits et était respecté en tant que conseiller ainsi que bras droit du dirigeant des esprits. Son statut le rendait on ne peut plus hautain ce qui faisait souvent qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ou qu'il aille. On le détestait volontiers dans le monde spirituel pour ses manières de roi et lui reprochait de viser le trône de roi des esprits voir fomenter un futur et probable coup d'état.

Itachi n'aimait vraiment pas ces journées ou il devait jouer les serviteurs affables et se rendre le plus aimable possible. Intérieurement il enrageait quelque peu mais étant un client régulier il se devait d'être poli avec lui et le servir selon son rang.

Une fois sa mission accomplie et son client important entre de bonnes mains, l'ébène chercha après Naruto pour savoir ou était Hinata, mais celui demeurait introuvable surement occupé lui aussi. Il lui semblait l'avoir sentie mais quelque chose à ses côtés faisait tache comme un esprit démoniaque ou farceur. Mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparut frustrant au plus au point l'esprit du feu. Certains esprits des ténèbres étaient capable de vivre en dehors de Sabaku no Kage* ou leur retrait se tenait. Cet endroit sec et blanc, aride mais riche en cavité profonde permettaient à ces êtres fait d'ombres de pouvoir vivre même le jour en se protégeant du soleil brûlant qui desséchait cette terre.

Mori no seirei était en partie protégée et gardée par ces mêmes êtres cela expliquait sa verdure dense et son côté fort ombragé ou le soleil ne perçait pas. Mais en échange de cela un certains nombre d'âmes humaines étaient donnés comme payement. La crainte qu'un de ces esprits n'osent le défier pour avoir plus n'était pas à exclure, ces démons n'ayant aucune morale, ni foi ne reculaient devant rien. Itachi décida de partir à la recherche de sa protégée car même si son kimono était truffée de sorts divers et variés. Naruto et Sakura s'étant littéralement lâchés à tel point qu'Ino avait du camouflée comme elle pouvait ce surplus de magie qui rendait l'habit multicolore. Hinata restait humaine et bien trop fragile pour ce monde et bien qu'elle avait reçu l'une des plus fortes protections qui existe ainsi que divers sorts du même type ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui éviter la mort...

XXX-XXX

_-Naruto je te cherchais n'as tu pas vu Hinata?_

_-Hina-chan? Non je viens seulement de remonter pour voir si elle ne s'ennuyait pas de trop j'ai fini mon travail. Pourquoi?_

_-Elle est introuvable et j'ai sentis une présence maléfique près d'elle._

Le blond resta muet pendant quelques instants puis pâlit :

_-Quoi?_ Croassa t-il comme seule réponse.

_-Appelles Shino pour qu'il sache la localiser. _

Le blond disparut en un clin d'oeil à la recherche du maitre des insectes son aide étant utile vu la grandeur de la forêt.

Pendant ce temps-là Itachi avait beau avoir fait tout le dernier étage rien, Ino avait été réquisitionner pour sa rapidité et s'occupait des étages inférieurs avec l'esprit renard. L'ébène s'adressa mentalement à celui-ci pour savoir ou il en était dans ces recherches mais elles étaient nulles et bien évidemment Shino était introuvable.

Une irritation de plus en plus forte le chatouillait et menaçait d'exploser en rage. La colère d'un esprit des bois était maîtrisable mais les pires et les plus redoutés était celles de ceux de l'eau, du feu et de kitsune car rien n'y résistait et personne ne savait les calmer. Heureusement Itachi avait apprit à se contenir mais tout de même... Ce qui l'irritait n'était pas en soi le fait qu'Hinata était introuvable mais que cela semblait bizarrement coïncidé avec la venue de Danzo et la disparition soudaine de Shino plus cette présence noirâtre qu'il avait senti flotter en particules infimes dans son domaine. Il ordonna aux deux esprits de faire des recherches du côté des quartiers du personnel.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait et attendait le résultat des recherches de son apprenti, un odeur attira son attention, celle de la Hyuga même si c'était faible elle était passée par son bureau, cela le surprit et pour mieux trouver ou allait ces particules, il se transforma dans sa forme la plus à même de l'aider pour la pister.

Sous sa forme originelle Itachi avait les sens encore plus fins et c'est avec rage contenue qu'il perçu en plus des messages mentaux de Naruto et d'Ino comme quoi l'humaine ne devait plus être dans Gakuun, cet odeur fétide et amère propre aux âmes démoniaques.

XXX-XXX

La pauvre humaine qu'elle était ne faisait pas le poids face à ce type d'adverses, ceux-ci d'ailleurs attendaient tapis dans l'ombre pour savoir quand attaquer à nouveau. Leur proie était encore au sol et ça n'était pas vraiment amusant pour eux, la préférant bien vivante pour rendre le goût de son âme meilleure. Tourmenter un humain était le jeu le plus prisé de ce type d'esprit leur but étant d'avoir celui le plus terrorisé ou désespéré possible voir amer ou noir car ça rendait leur saveur meilleure. Le summum étant de pouvoir les briser mais pour cela il fallait carrément en trouver dans le monde humain, chose dangereuse mais ô combien amusante.

Une forme noirâtre et mouvante venait de sortir tout à coup de ce qui avait été une baie vitrée, celle-ci était en morceaux et la dernière vision qu'eu Naruto de son enseignant c'est un nuage rouge-noirâtre qui disparaissait dans le jour naissant. Il venait de sentir le regroupement de ces âmes corrompues vers un point lumineux et faible, et en était certain c'était elle. Aucun esprit n'avait une âme sentant aussi fort et brillante à ce point.

La Hyuga sentit vaguement qu'on la relevait et une brûlure se fit sentir là ou ce quelqu'un la tenait et ça n'était pas normal. Faiblement elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux orbes brun rouge et une bouche souriante d'un air mauvais ou des dents bien trop pointues se faisait voir. Son instinct de survie la fit tenter de se dégager et crier faiblement mais elle fut interrompue par une emprise forte sur son visage et une voix :

_\- Il faut vraiment que je sois affamé pour manger une âme aussi peu souillée...Mais ça fera l'affaire._

Celle-ci était d'outre tombe et bien trop grave. Et son regard s'était fiché dans le sien lui promettant un sort peu enviable, ce qui fit trembler sa proie.

_-Tu pourras remercier ce sans reflet pour moi._ Ricana l'entité tout en s'apprêtant à la dévorer mais elle ne put faire un geste de plus, une autre forme celle-là bien dense leur fonça dessus et mordit méchamment l'esprit démoniaque qui hurla, cela lui fit lâcher Hinata.

Celle-ci assista un peu sonnée à un combat des plus violents entre deux entités noirâtres dont une ressemblait à un dragon vaporeux, l'autre était indéfinissable changeant et se mouvant bien trop vite pour ses yeux humains. Seul des éclats rouges et des sortes de giclées noires ressemblant à du sang lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait. Elle du même se protéger de la violence des coups car des débris non identifiés venait dans sa direction la menaçant.

Pour finir par se terrer derrière la seule chose qui semblait à peu près résister aux assauts furieux des deux partis : un rocher. En attendant que tout ça finisse et que ce cauchemar cesse...

XXX-XXX

Vicieux son adversaire l'était et de plus il était aveuglé par sa rage, cela ne l'aidait pas grandement. Seul l'envie de déchiqueter cette âme immonde le dominait Itachi fut blesser et prit par surprise à cause de ça. Mais ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à sa protégée, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher si ce n'était lui. Un dragon était par nature possessif tout ce qui lui appartenait ne devait être touché sous peine au bout d'un certain temps de déclenché une tempête destructrice.

Bizarrement cela semblait amuser beaucoup l'entité démoniaque qui en jouait et faisait tout pour aveugler de colère l'esprit du feu. Mais cela ne dura qu'un cours laps de temps et comprenant son but, son adversaire ne faisait que parer ces coups pour l'ennuyer et le fatiguer.

Il finit par se lasser et amorça un geste offensif vers la pauvre humaine qui était recroquevillée contre la seule chose ayant résisté à leur force. Mais il ne sut jamais l'atteindre. Le corps souple et en partie vaporeux du dragon du feu la protégeait s'enroulant presque autour d'elle. Ce fut au tour de l'esprit des ténèbres d'enrager. Itachi finit par charger violemment et de toute sa puissance son adversaire après un échange visuel afin de jauger l'autre et quant il fallait attaquer mais ce fut lui qui gagna et pris le dessus.

Une série de grognements hargneux et de sifflements se fit entendre pour finir par des cris presque inhumains puis un silence de mort. Tremblant de tous ses membres Hinata se boucha les oreilles et éclata en sanglots.

Dire que c'était un carnage autour du dragon n'était pas un vain mot, une sorte de liquide noir-rougeâtre et visqueux à l'odeur acre avait giclé partout recouvrant le gagnant ainsi que les lieux et montrait sans peine la violence du combat. C'est sous sa forme originelle qu'il s'approcha de son humaine mais celle-ci ne le reconnut pas et semblait tellement avoir peur voir voulait fuir. Il décida de reprendre une enveloppe humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer plus mais le résultat ne fut pas meilleur. Il faut dire que ce rouge si foncé l'avait coloré un peu partout et contrastait encore plus avec sa peau si pâle.

Ennuyé il finit par l'attraper de force et malgré que la bleue se débattait, il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras en l'assommant au préalable et sans autre forme de procès repartir vers Gakuun.

XXX-XXX

L'ébène arriva sans encombre jusqu'à ses appartements, seul des traces de sang permettant de le suivre et indiquait qu'il était passé par là. Il ne voulut pas faire appel à Sakura et se chargea des soins pour lui même et Hinata. Celle-ci était encore évanouie, il put facilement la soigner mais craignait un peu son réveil. Ça avait du être traumatisant pour elle de le voir sous sa vraie forme mais surtout en proie à une telle violence. Itachi n'aimait pas cette partie de lui même mais devait faire avec, il était un esprit puissant et qui avait des instincts animales à cause de sa forme. Ces combats se finissaient toujours en mare de sang et même si il en avait pas mal à son actif, ça ne passait pas. Il détestait toujours autant tuer. Il soupira et avisa son yukata déchiqueté et couvert d'une sorte de sang très foncé. Un brin de toilette ne serait pas de trop se dit-il.

Après avoir finit ses ablutions il appela Sakura mais celle-ci n'était pas seule. Naruto était là aussi et semblait inquiet, il faut dire que le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'habituellement de l'esprit du feu n'était pas très rassurant.

-_Vous allez bien?_ Osa demander la rose mais elle n'eut qu'en retour un ordre dite d'une voix glaciale :

-_Préparez un bain purifiant, l'humaine va en avoir besoin des esprits démoniaques l'ont attaquée._

-_Quoi mais comment c'est possible?_

_-En tout cas ça peut expliquer ta tête de déterré._ Plaisanta le blond puis il reprit plus sérieusement :

_-Elle va bien au moins?_

_-Hn mais je préfère éviter qu'elle soit possédée._

Ce fut Sakura qui vint faire émerger Hinata de son sommeil convalescent et lourd. Avec l'aide d'Ino elles allèrent lui faire prendre un bain purifiant. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs impressionnée en arrivant à la salle réservée aux bains, étant grande et très bariolée des estampes de toutes sortes coloraient les murs en bois et les cloisons séparant les bains. C'est dans celui le plus grand et profond que dut entré la Hyuga. Il était réservé pour les cas urgents et les robinets assignés étaient composé des sels les plus forts et rares pour certains. Et vu son état plus le fait qu'elle ait failli être dévorée c'était nécessaire.

Après s'être débattue pour avoir une réserve d'eau et de différents sels purifiants, Ino et Sakura réussirent à remplir le bain dans lequel leur pauvre patiente peu vêtue grelottait, attendant d'être soignée. Sakura disparue sous le flot d'eau mais cela lui permit de faire revenir Hinata à la surface sinon elle aurait finie noyé sous le flot soudain d'eau. Les deux femmes esprits s'armèrent de brosses et commencèrent à frotter vigoureusement la peau de la bleue qui vira très vite rouge sous la force du traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Au fur et à mesure du soin l'eau se teinta de noir et devint même visqueuse.

-_Eh ben tu as rencontrée combien de démons Hinata?_ Questionna la blonde l'air surprise en voyant la teinte de son bain.

-_Environ trois ou quatre je n'en suis pas sure car je ne les distinguais pas bien._

-_Ca doit être plus ou alors ils étaient vraiment coriaces et dangereux._ Rajouta Sakura.

_-Ah quoi vous voyez ça?_ Demanda surprise à son tour la Hyuga étonnée.

_-Parce que l'eau est devenue noire et ta peau est un peu violette, c'est le signe qu'une purification était nécessaire._ La sorcière semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle en voyait plusieurs par jours des cas de ce genre.

-_Par contre tu es la première humaine qu'on purifie, j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires..._

-_Pourquoi, il y en aurait?_ Questionna Ino plutôt curieuse surtout que la rose était largement plus maîtresse de ce domaine qu'elle.

_-Eh bien parce que ces mélanges sont censés être pour des esprits et donc une constitution différent et plus forte._

Cette phrase fit soupirer Hinata lourdement et afficher un air triste ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes femmes esprits.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a_? Demandèrent-elles de concert.

Le petit esprit des bois étaient des deux la plus empathiques selon la bleue pas que Sakura soit sans cœur mais elle était plus dure et moins psychologue lui semblait-il. La blonde d'ailleurs vit que la pauvre humaine était sur le point de craquer, elle décompta mentalement le moment ou ça allait arriver. Il faut dire que son vécu dans le monde humain l'aidait grandement. Les épaules de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler faiblement et elle finit par cacher son visage dans ses mains.

_-C'est juste que depuis... Depuis que je suis ici ma vulnérabilité est encore pire que dans mon monde! C'est... pareil que là bas et je ne veux pas revivre ça..._ Déclara la Hyuga en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je voudrais être forte et capable... Capable de me défendre toute seule au moins!

_-Hinata, il faut pas pleurer comme ça tu sais puis j'en connais un qui ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aime bien te secourir._ Plaisanta Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil mais au lieu de faire sourire son vis à vis, celle-ci rougit légèrement sachant bien de qui elle parlait. Malgré tout cela eut l'effet escompté car la jeune humaine ne pleurait plus.

_-Faut dire tu as les arguments pour lui plaire aussi._ rajouta Ino en lui lançant un regard goguenard cette fois l'humaine allait finir par s'évanouir tellement son visage était devenu rouge et lui chauffait. Déjà que depuis tout à l'heure elle cachait comme elle pouvait sa poitrine des plus imposantes alors si en plus on sous entendait que ça pouvait lui plaire c'était au delà de son seuil de tolérance. Cette partie de son corps l'ayant toujours beaucoup complexée.

-_Sinon on peut t'aider et essayer de t'apprendre les bases pour contrer certains sorts par exemple_. Repris plus sérieusement la rose après avoir encore un peu taquiner et cuisiner leur amie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'esprit du feu. Mais ses réactions furent plus qu'éloquentes.

Une fois sa toilette finie, une torpeur soudaine pris la bleue ainsi que des vertiges, ce fut la blonde qui l'accompagna dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer dans son lit. Les effets secondaires bien que légers faisaient tout de même un peu effet d'ou cette soudaine faiblesse et fatigue. Une fois sûre que la jeune humaine allait bien Ino partit se reposer à son tour la journée ayant été longue et riche en émotions.

XXX-XXX

Itachi de son côté discutait avec Naruto, celui-ci lui avait parlé d'apprendre les bases de certains sorts de défense pour que la jeune femme puisse se protéger lors d'enlèvement ou d'attaque. Sa faiblesse et son manque de magie la rendait extrêmement vulnérable dans ce monde. Et l'aider en lui apprenant quelques formules magiques ne serait pas de trop. Le seul problème était de savoir si le corps d'Hinata supporterait cela après aussi peu de temps passer ici mais surtout serait capable d'en absorber et aussi de retenir la magie. La persévérance et la patience serait les maitres mots pour une tâche aussi ardue.

Finalement ils se mirent d'accord pour leur enseigner chacun quelque chose puis l'ébène décida de tester les compétences dès le lendemain de la jeune femme. Qui sait elle pourrait lui être utile et lui trouver un travail dans son établissement réglerai le problème de sa surveillance constante vu qu'elle serait sous ses yeux ou presque. Il ne voulait plus que se reproduise le même incident qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

*Désert de l'ombre uhuh pas très original mais ça colle.x)

Un chapitre un peu plus violent comme ça on voit de quoi est capable Itachi et encore il peut faire pire mouahaha. x)

Puis Hinata qui en a marre de servir de proie et d'être faible, donc la rendre un chouia plus forte sera pas mal et le prochain sujet du chapitre suivant notamment. Voilu voilou j'espère ne pas avoir trop de fautes si jamais vous pouvez me le signaler mais pas trop sèchement.^-^ Et sinon je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de commencer une fic sur un autre fandom du coup ça ralenti mon rythme de publication. - Mais bon je continue lentement mais surement cette fic-ci!


	8. Mission : humaine à endurcir

**Hinata-et-compag: **Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plus autant.:)

Itachi est plus doué pour s'exprimer en acte qu'en parole on va dire.x) En tant qu'héroïne et seule humaine au milieu d'esprits elle a pas la vie facile mais elle aura droit à un petit level up et sera moins martyrisée promis. Oui je m'en suis fortement inspiré pour ce passage là.

Je peux juste dire que Sai, Sasuke et les ombres démoniaques ont un point commun sans trop spoiler .^-^

Et sinon merci à toi de poster des reviews régulièrement ça m'aide pour continuer.:3

_Puis sinon merci de lire ou poser les yeux sur mon humble histoire et bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

La plupart des démons se nourrissaient de sentiments tels que la haine, la souffrance, la peine, la colère. Il arrivait aussi que dans certains cas et ce depuis maintenant quelques siècles des démons d'un genre nouveau naissent d'humains si mauvais et corrompus qu'ils devenaient une sorte voir une race à part entière. Sai état à l'image même de cet exemple, il était né du désir cupide des humains et d'autres comme lui avaient vu le jour. Ainsi, l'orgueil, la vanité et la jalousie donnait aussi le même résultat. Ces monstres n'ayant aucun lien ni racine, comme les vrais démons seul le vide les caractérisaient. Ils furent appelés les sans reflets. Ceci tout simplement pour une raison, leur véritable forme était noire et visqueuse mais surtout sans fond et ne reflétaient rien si ce n'est du vide et de l'ombre.

Contrairement aux démons qui pouvaient se matérialiser en humains ou prendre une forme animale, un sans reflet n'avait aucune identité tangible et n'appartenait à rien. Pourtant certains commençaient à pouvoir prendre forme humaine depuis quelques années. De plus au contact d'humains leur vraies natures se renforçaient et représentaient un danger. Normalement cette anomalie du monde spirituel aurait du être éradiquée naturellement par l'équilibre qu'entretenait le roi des esprits. Mais ça ne s'était toujours pas produit, faisant même persister celle-ci. Apparue il y a peu cette erreur ne semblait pas inquiéter plus que cela les grandes instances spirituelles. Pourtant elles auraient du car celle-ci était annonciatrice d'une contamination et corruption du monde humain sur le leur...

XXX-XXX

Naruto soupira longuement en voyant de quelle mission l'avait chargé Itachi. Après l'incident qui s'était passé Hinata était surveillée par l'esprit du feu continuellement et si ce n'était pas lui. Sakura ou Ino voir lui devait prendre la relève. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit seule ou sans surveillance un instant. Puis il en était certain ça devait être aussi un châtiment pour avoir laisser l'humaine sans protection et surtout entre les mains d'un sans reflet. Pourtant l'esprit renard aurait juré que celui-ci n'était plus dangereux depuis que la rose et lui s'en occupait. C'était sans compter sur la nature de sa protégée qui renforçait le mauvais côté de Sai sans le faire express.

De toute façon avec son apprentissage du combat et de quelques rudiments en magie, la Hyuga ne l'était plus très souvent, seule. Car tous lui apprenait quelque chose. Sakura la rendait plus résistante et capable de se battre. Ino était chargée des sorts d'esquive et de travailler sa défense, étant la plus rapide. Naruto lui devait lui montrer des sorts de défense ou d'attaque en magie. Quant au brun il peaufinait ses lacunes ou l'aidait par des exercices spécifiques pour que la jeune humaine puisse supporter un tel traitement. Son corps n'avait pas encore tout à fait apte pour d'employer la magie et il fallait le renforcer et l'entraîner pour. C'était donc lui qui se chargeait aussi d'une autre tâche plutôt ardue : l'aider à se concentrer pour mieux trouver un soupçon même infime de magie ou d'énergie spirituelle.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée mais ce qui sauvait Hinata s'est d'avoir fréquenté un temple qui plus est de la divinité qui tentait de lui enseigner les bases. Mais les lois propres aux humains entravaient fortement les possibilités. On lui interdit les sorts offensifs bien trop gourmand en énergie et tout autant défensifs. De plus le fait que même certains sorts défensifs n'arrivaient pas à se matérialiser fit craindre le pire. Le choix devint de plus en plus restreint. Ce fut alors Naruto qui proposa une idée de génie. Un objet magique pourrait pallier à sa défense et ses trop maigres réserves magiques.

Voilà pourquoi le renard se trouvait à marcher en plein milieu d'un désert liquide sur les terres de son père.

_Comme première mission il y avait mieux..._

Trouver une obsidienne noire car la seule pierre capable d'absorber de grande quantité de magie et supporter par un humain sans trop d'effets secondaires ou danger. Mais surtout elle permettait pour l'utilisation que voulait en faire son sensei, de localiser son porteur. Paranoïaque était un qualificatif qui allait vraiment bien au brun d'après l'esprit renard, il l'était devenu deux fois plus maintenant. Renforçant les mesures de sécurité mais aussi virant une bonne partie de son personnel jugé suspect.

En plus Naruto était privé de ses enseignements pour une certaine durée et devait exécuter ses missions à sa place. Mais surtout à son retour de mission, devoir s'occuper de tâches subalternes comme un simple employé pendant un mois. Il aurait pu avoir pire comme un sceau de scellement temporaire sur ces pouvoirs ou l'interdiction d'employer sa magie bien qu'il l'en ai eu l'ordre pour ses futures tâches domestiques.

Sakura et lui avaient beau tenter de le raisonner ou de lui faire comprendre que c'était excessif surtout pour une simple humaine, mais il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Soutenant que ce n'était que le début d'un plan pour l'affaiblir et l'attaquer par l'intérieur. Et que l'imprudence du blond aurait pu coûter la vie à Hinata chose qu'il n'aurait pas su avaler.

XXX-XXX

_-Stop on arrête là Ino ou tu vas nous la tuer d'épuisement notre humaine là._ Intervint Sakura en parant l'attaque de la blonde.

Hinata soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sans grâce au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à l'esprit des bois, la gravité limitait ses mouvements même si elle était plus faible dans le monde des esprits. Son corps l'entravait constamment dans son apprentissage et ne l'aidait pas et malgré les tours ou astuces apprises. Elle trouvait ses progrès peu convaincants. Pourtant la rose et elle l'encourageaient lui rappelant souvent que pour une humaine devoir faire cela était anormal voir dangereux et extraordinaire.

_-Eh bien tu commences à pouvoir te mouvoir mieux et coordonner tes mouvements, je crois que la défense sera ton point fort._

La voix de la banshee la fit revenir sur terre encore plus quand elle mentionna ses exercices à faire et son prochain affrontement.

C'est une humaine très fatiguée et moyennement en forme qui se présenta ensuite au bureau qu'occupait Itachi. Celui-ci voulait voir si la jeune femme pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide pour au moins trier et contenir la marée de papier qui ne cessait de revenir envahir son bureau et le faire disparaître en dessous.

Au départ réticents, Naruto, Ino et Sakura comprirent pourquoi l'esprit du feu préférait choisir la bleue, celle-ci étant humaine ne comprenait pas trop de quoi parlait ces documents et donc ne pourrait rien dévoiler de fâcheux. Puis vu que dans son monde divers administrations existaient elle devait pouvoir l'aider du moins il l'espérait car le brun ne savait pas trop quoi lui donner comme autre tâche à part du classement. Mais surtout il l'avait sous les yeux pendant une bonne partie de la journée et ils espéraient que cette promiscuité allait dégeler un peu leur inexpressif supérieur.

XXX-XXX

De son côté Hinata depuis l'incident se sentait un peu oppressée, tout le monde la surveillait en vue de la protéger. Et elle était obligée de suivre un entrainement spécial ce qui au départ ne l'enchantait guère car la pauvre eut l'impression d'être incapable de faire ça. Le peu de résultats probants la découragèrent jusqu'à qu'Itachi en ayant assez de l'entendre se dévaloriser lui fit comprendre que ce qu'on attendait d'elle était difficile et prendrait du temps.

Ce sermon eut le mérite de lui redonner courage mais aussi d' être un peu moins gênée en sa présence. Car depuis que la jeune femme l'avait vu sous sa vraie forme et se battre aussi violemment, elle était aussi admirative qu'un peu craintive de sa puissance. Le fossé entre elle et lui semblait grand et la Hyuga se demandait souvent pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fort lui montrait de l'intérêt ou perdait son temps à vouloir la rendre plus forte voir la sauvait dès que sa vie était en danger. Chose positive son bégaiement était presque éradiqué mais ses rougissement eux ne s'arrangeait pas pire ils s'étaient amplifiés, faisant s'inquiéter l'esprit du feu sur sa santé. Surtout quand la pauvre finissait par s'évanouir parce qu'il était trop près d'elle.

_-Non pas comme ça si tu te concentres seulement sur la formule tu n'y arriveras jamais._ Lui intima sa voix grave.

_-Désolé mais je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre comment il faut faire..._ S'excusa t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

La patience dont il faisait preuve était grande du moins c'est ce que se disaient les trois espions en train de regarder discrètement enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. L'ébène lâcha un soupir et se dit que ses subordonnés n'étaient pas du tout discrets quand ils le voulaient. Surtout en espionnage!

_-Naruto, Sakura, Ino, vous devez avoir des choses à faire non..._

Les trois se figèrent et détalèrent comme des lapins en entendant leur patron . Celui-ci reporta son attention sur la bleue qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

_-Ça doit surement être à cause de leur présence que tu n'y arrives pas, réessaies et fais le autant de fois qu'il le faut._

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta mais le résultat fut le même : rien. Finalement Itachi la rassura en lui expliquant que si elle avait réussi en si peu de temps à trouver de la magie, elle ne pouvait pas être humaine.

_-Pourquoi c'est si difficile que ça?_

_-C'est la partie la plus ardue, pour te donner une idée j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour y arriver et Naruto plus d'un mois. Trouver sa source magique est la base de tout._

_-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais arriver à en trouver, je suis humaine_.

_-Justement les humains ont des ressources insoupçonnées._ Éluda t-il finalement pour ne pas la décourager plus.

XXX-XXX

Itachi regardait du coin de l'œil sa nouvellement promue assistante se débattre et courir après des feuilles volantes à l'autre bout de son bureau. Etant un monde magique elles l'étaient au sens propre et voletaient vraiment n'importe où. Combien de fois l'ébène avait du s'amuser à les rattraper. Jiraya notamment mais pas que lui trouvant très amusant de trafiquer un peu les missives qu'il envoyait en les truffant de temps à autre de sorts de ce genre. Le vieil ermite était un maitre du vent mais n'employait pas toujours son talent de la meilleure manière.

Il avait résister à l'envie de lui renvoyer en retour un sort explosif c'était tout de même dangereux mais ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire savoir à sa façon avec quelques fois des sorts d'eau. Finalement la voix d'Hinata interrompit ses réflexions avec une question un peu bizarre :

_-Vous n'auriez pas un balai ou quelque chose du genre?_

_-Si mais pourquoi faire?_ Demanda t-il un peu perplexe

Il devait l'avouer mais son utilisation lui échappait pour classer des piles de parchemins et dossiers. Mais en fit amener un quand même et lorsqu'il la vit frapper et rassembler à coups de balais les feuilles récalcitrantes. Son idée ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise d'en faire sa seconde puis en tant qu'humaine elle avait des idées intéressantes bien qu'incongrues.

Naruto qui revenait tout juste de sa première mission faillit d'ailleurs prendre un coup de balai mais ses réflexes le sauvèrent bien que le coup n'aurait pas du lui fait grand chose. En comparaison il survivait aux coups réguliers de Sakura alors il avait la tête dure très!

_-Hinata-chan qu'est ce que tu fais?_ Questionna t-il à son tour perplexe

_-Je rassemble les missives sauvages et volantes, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver._

Le blond resta quelques instants à la considérer puis finit par déclarer :

_-C'est vrai que c'est pas bête, j'y ai jamais penser quand je dois le faire._

_C'est un moyen comme un autre non. Oh parce que c'est toi qui est censé faire ce travail?_ Demanda la bleue étonnée.

_-Ben oui habituellement c'est à tour de rôle entre moi et Sakura en plus d'autres tâches. On abat plus de travail comme ça._

_-Oh je comprends mieux, j'avais peur de prendre le travail de l'un d'entre vous._ Expliqua t-elle penaude en jouant avec le manche du balai.

Un éclat de rire la fit tiquer et se demander quoi. Une fois calmé l'esprit renard lui expliqua qu'ici le travail ne manquait pas et il avait toujours de quoi faire voir trop et que c'était sans fin. Elle ne risquait de prendre la place de personne au contraire.

Il demanda à la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas vu l'esprit du feu, celle-ci voulut lui répondre positivement mais remarqua que sa place derrière son bureau était vide.

-_Il était là il y a encore quelques minutes._ Expliqua t-elle surprise.

_-Va falloir t'y faire Itachi-senpai sait facilement se soustraire de l'attention, il m'a même foutu les jetons un jour comme ça_. Évoqua le renard en se souvenant du début de son enseignement. Cela fit rire à son tour l'humaine mais aussi espérer intérieurement qu'il ne lui fasse pas la même chose.

_-C'est pas grave je vais le chercher, je crois savoir où il doit se trouver._

Il partit à la recherche du brun et laissa la jeune femme continuer son travail de classement, il lui semblait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien car des piles de couleurs bien distinctes avaient fait leur apparition sur le bureau au lieu du bordel habituel.

XXX-XXX

C'est dans une retraite connue de lui seul et dans lequel Itachi venait de temps à autre pour se retrouver ou bien profiter d'un moment de solitude que le blond le trouva. L'endroit se situait quasiment sous le domaine et Naruto était l'un des rares à pouvoir venir interrompre l'ébène dans ses méditations et surtout dans cette retraite silencieuse et calme. Personne d'autres à part lui ne savait ou il se trouvait quand il allait là.

Le lieu en question était en fait une grotte sombre et illuminée par des simples pierres argentées qui par réaction chimique reflétaient de la lumière. Une petite étendue liquide aux reflets argentés participait à cette luminosité douce mais en même temps spéciale.

L'esprit du feu venait souvent là car c'est ici que se trouvait le lien avec son élément et le volcan dont il était issu. Cela lui avait prit des années pour arriver à le restaurer et surtout le changer en cette forme aqueuse et moins chaude. Mais il avait réussi, cela lui permettait de se régénérer mais aussi directement communiquer avec la nature.

-_Itachi?_ Héla d'une voix forte le blondinet.

Celui-ci était en pleine méditation sur un rocher plat et lisse. Cet exercice permettait en plus de se calmer, de mieux contrôler sa magie et sa puissance. Naruto détestait faire cela mais vu les résultats qu'il obtenait au début, l'action méditer lui fut imposer. Au final il en remerciait l'ébène car il n'aurait jamais pu bien déployer ses dons ayant un caractère un peu trop impulsif et entêté. C'est pour sa patience et sa maîtrise que l'esprit du feu avait été choisit comme professeur pour le renard. Minato n'était pas mauvais professeur bien au contraire mais il n'en connaissait pas assez sur les entités de forêt ou plus sombres. Puis cela permettait au blondinet d'échapper à son papa poule qu'était l'esprit de l'eau.

Le brun sortit de sa transe et darda son regard noir sur celui qui venait le déranger enfin le seul autorisé.

-_Tu as finis ta mission plutôt que prévu._

_-Tu parles c'était trop facile, j'appelle pas ça une mission. _Râla t-il.

Cette phrase fit sourire en coin l'ébène, il le savait Naruto aurait voulu une mission qui déchire tout autrement dit bien plus dangereuse. Mais le maître voulait savoir si son apprenti était prêt pour d'autres futures missions. Puis on ne devait pas savoir que le fils Namikaze commençait à devenir plus puissant du moins pas encore...

_-C'était un test et vu que tu l'as réussi, je comptais t'en donner d'autres, étant donné la situation ici et que je ne peux pas trop bouger._

Dire que le blond était surpris serait un euphémisme vu la tête qu'il tirait.

-_Quoi c'est une blague tu comptes vraiment m'en donner d'autres et plus intéressantes?!_

Son vis à vis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_-Génial!_ Hurla l'esprit renard en sautillant sur place, sa voix se réverbéra sur les mur faisant grimacer son sensei.

_-Naruto..._ Gronda l'ébène.

_-Oh pardon, j'oublie que tu es deux fois plus sensible ici._ S'excusa t-il en se grattant la tête gêné et parlant moins fort. N'étant pas un esprit lié le jeune renard ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait mais au vu des grimaces que pouvaient parfois faire Itachi ça devait pas être agréable.

_-Par contre ça sera pas trop dangereux malgré tout? _Questionna l'esprit renard soucieux

_-Je ferai en sorte que ta prochaine mission soit plus intéressante mais ne t'attends pas non plus à celles que j'effectue, c'est encore trop tôt. _

Tout en répondant l'esprit du feu ayant fini de méditer, se releva et parti vers la sortie, le blond à ses talons.

XXX-XXX

L'obsidienne que tenais Itachi en main était magnifique mais elle le serait deux fois plus taillée et polie. Il avisa le grimoire qui expliquait la marche à suivre pour créer ce genre de talisman. C'était plutôt complexe et ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne servait plus d'objets pareils. Les humains venant de leur plein gré dans le monde spirituel était si rare, dire qu'avant c'était l'inverse. Minato et Jiraya en parlaient souvent avec nostalgie c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'esprit de l'eau avait rencontre sa compagne et que des enfants mi humains, mi divins étaient apparus. Mais aujourd'hui...

Le monde humain changeait de plus en plus vite et ne s'intéressait plus à celui des esprits, c'était devenu obsolète. Les nouvelles avancées scientifiques et technologiques commençaient à prendre le pas sur tout et d'autres choses humaines que pas mal d'esprits ne comprenait pas trop comme la politique et l'économie avaient vu le jour et accaparait l'attention.

Ce constat fit soupire Itachi.

En attendant l'esprit du feu avait un talisman de puissance à créer et si il ne s'y mettait pas Hinata ne l'aurait jamais. Pour que cette protection spéciale marche il fallait qu'elle soit crée par un esprit puissant mais surtout il fallait un lien entre le fabricant et le porteur. Le problème de la pierre choisit était sa signification, une obsidienne était un puissant vecteur de magie mais il permettait aussi à cause de ce pouvoir de localiser l'âme de celui qui la portait et aussi influer dessus, on considérait même cette pierre comme haut niveau de possession et ne l'utilisait que pour deux esprits liés par exemple. L'onyx était plus souvent préféré car il n"y avait pas ces désagréments même si son taux d'absorption était plus faible. La plupart des esprits avaient abandonné l'obsidienne car jugée dangereuse même les esprits et magiciens puissants s'en méfiaient. Car plus le lien était fort entre celui qui créait et le destinateur du talisman, plus le danger que l'un deux ne soit aspiré par l'autre était grand.

Itachi avait peur que ce collier soit trop puissant et ne blesse la jeune humaine, il décida donc de diviser par deux les risques et ferait en sorte pour ne pas que ça soit dangereux de faire deux colliers. Ainsi Hinata serait localisable pour lui mais l'inverse aussi. Puis surtout il pourrait lui prêter un peu de ses pouvoirs avec ce lien et par le biais de cette protection.

C'est ainsi que pendant près d'une semaine, l'ébène disparaissait de longues heures. En réalité il squattait le bureau réservé à Naruto et vu que celui-ci était peu présent dedans car assigné à des tâches domestiques, ça lui faisait assez de temps pour fabriquer les deux pendentifs. Et surtout ne pas le faire sous les yeux d'Hinata car il voulait lui offrir. Le faire sous forme de cadeau passerait mieux du moins l'esprit du feu l'espérait... Pour sa signification ça serait autre chose mais il comptait sur les autres esprits pour taire cela.

* * *

Herm près d'un mois de retard c'est long j'en suis désolé mais ma publication risque d'être un peu plus chaotique vu que j'ai aussi des projets personnels qui interfèrent. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne ma fic non juste que je posterais mes chapitres avec un délai allant entre deux semaines à un mois.^-^"

Comme ça les gens qui me lisent sont prévenus. Sinon une petite review est pas de refus pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer par exemple.=)


	9. Le roi s'est éteint

**Hinatou:** Merci pour ta review et tant mieux si ce chapitre t'a plut aussi.=)

**kisa:** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements!

Puis merci aussi aux deux nouveaux followers ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait et est suivi.*-*

_Et sinon bonne lecture aux lecteurs fantômes et aux autres aussi.x) Puis bonne année aussi même si c'est un peu en retard!=) _

* * *

Hinata dévisageait l'air ébahie et rouge de gêne Itachi. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir un tel présent, son regard scruta plus attentivement le bijou en question. C'était un tour de cou fin et simple avec un camé fin ou était sertie une pierre noire et au milieu de celle-ci un dragon stylisé s'y dessinait.

-C, Ce... C'est vraiment p, pour moi? Bégaya t-elle.

L'esprit du feu planta son regard dans le sien et s'adressa à elle d'une voix suave tout comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Ce fut la chose de trop. La jeune humaine s'évanouit sous les yeux surpris de l'ébène.

Mais un petit retour en arrière s'imposait pour comprendre pourquoi cette scène avait lieu.

XXX-XXX

L'automne commençait à décliner peu à peu sur le domaine de Mori no seirei. Les arbres à présent nus et le vent de plus en plus froid annonçait l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver et de la neige. C'était la saison préféré d'Itachi, bizarrerie de sa part pour un esprit du feu. Car apprécier un élément opposé au sien arrivait rarement. On soupçonnait sa nature de belette de favoriser ce penchant mais le concerné avait ces raisons bien à lui d'aimer la neige et le givre.

Naruto par contre ainsi qu'Ino n'aimait pas trop cette saison le premier car il dormait plus qu'en temps normal et la deuxième parce qu'elle ne supportait pas bien le froid et virait au bleu. Sakura n'avait pas d'avis particulier et s'en fichait son seul intérêt en hiver était de pouvoir trouver des plantes particulières qui ne poussaient que durant cette saison. Avec sa peau épaisse et écailleuse la rose ne sentait pas le froid.

Hinata trouvait que le temps filait bien vite et en fit part à haute voix à Itachi, vu qu'elle passait une bonne partie de son temps avec lui. Pas dupe la jeune humaine soupçonnait ses sous fifres de vouloir les mettre ensemble pour une raison qui lui échappait. La voix de l'ébène la fit revenir sur terre :

-_Ce n'est qu'une impression le temps ici passe moins vite et les saisons sont capricieuses, leur rythme ne dépende que d'elles._

_-Dans le monde humain chaque saison dure quelques mois et c'est réparti équitablement._

_-Vous devez tenir compte des équinoxes et d'autres données de ce type, mais nous les esprits non. A cause de ça par exemple l'hiver est plus long pour permettre aux esprits qui hivernent de se régénérer. Les saisons ont leur propre rythme et s'allongent et se raccourcissent en fonction de divers événements._

_-Est ce à cause de la magie?_

_-Pas rien qu'à cause d'elle, dans ton monde il y a pas mal d'objets inanimés mais ici quasi tout ou presque renferme soit de la magie mais aussi des kamis et même le plus faible d'entre eux peut avoir une influence._

La jeune femme resta pensive après cette explication. Même si le monde des esprits était plus beau que celui des humains, il restait aussi beaucoup plus imprévisible et dangereux par certains aspects. Puis surtout c'était déroutant les règles étaient différentes et elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à toutes les assimiler. Bien que chaque conversation avec Itachi semblait l'éclairer un peu plus sur ce monde qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux. Ils étaient sur le balcon de l'immense bureau du kami du feu. Le vent sifflait fortement faisant tinter les carillons qui ornaient le tour de la rambarde. C'était parait-il pour chasser les esprits malicieux, ceux-ci n'aimant pas les sons et ondes que dégageaient ces objets. Ce fut Hinata qui coupa cet instant silencieux en prenant tout son courage pour oser demander une requête.

-_Est ce que c'est possible de visiter Gakuun?_

Itachi mit quelques minutes pour répondre en fixant l'horizon. En fait un problème persistait pour que la jeune femme puisse circuler dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans problèmes...

XXX-XXX

_-T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée Saku?_ Questionna Ino d'un air inquiet en avisant le cobaye de son amie.

_-Mais oui en plus de ça elle est adorable, si il ne craque pas avec ça je vais finir par croire qu'il est asexué._ Répliqua la concernée l'air fier.

La brune avait été métamorphosée pour l'occasion en un esprit chat du moins en partie. Des moustaches ainsi que deux oreilles de chat lui avaient poussées dans les cheveux la rendant adorable. Ces yeux avaient quant à eux subit un changement, plus fins et en amande lui donnant un vrai regard félin à cause de leur pupille fendue. Ce détail lui donnait un air étrange voir aguicheur ce qui formait un contraste étrange. Mais un autre encore plus voyant qui était une queue de chat noir qui ondulait doucement dans le bas de son dos. Cela perturbait grandement l'humaine d'ailleurs et pas qu'elle.

Naruto entra juste au moment ou la rose avait fini cette métamorphose grâce à une potion. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui inquiétait son amie blonde. La magie de la banshee étant tenace voir carrément permanente dans certains cas. Le mélange employé était une première et censée être temporaire, ce fait ne fit que renfoncer ces craintes pour la Hyuga.

_-Wow Hina-chan il t'es arrivé quoi?_

_-C'est moi qui l'ait changée, Itachi voulait qu'elle ne ressemble plus à une humaine alors j'ai pensée à ça! Ça lui va bien non?_

_-Euh en fait elle est adorable comme ça mais tu crois pas que c'est trop?_

_-Mais non c'est parfait et on va même aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en pense tiens!_ S'emporta Sakura.

Tout en disant cela, la sorcière attrapa rapidement Hinata et la traîna derrière elle. Celle-ci tentait de la suivre comme elle pouvait et jeta même un regard désespéré aux deux autres.

Naruto et Ino les regardèrent partir l'air amusé pour l'un et inquiet pour l'autre.

_-Elle en fait trop, il va finir par comprendre ce qu'on fait, puis surtout j'espère que ça va partir ce truc._ marmonna la blonde l'air renfrogné et les bras croisés.

-_T'en fais pas, Ino, Sakura-chan sait ce qu'elle fait surtout dans ce domaine, puis Itachi est doué là dedans pour réparer les dégâts au pire_. Plaisanta le blond

_-Si tu le dis... D'ailleurs je parie ta portion quotidienne de ramens qu'il va lui sauter dessus en plus de griller que c'est un mélange instable._

_-Ben dis donc c'est qu'elle a déteint sur toi la pigeonne légendaire. Ça marche si je perds c'est ta portion de pain au melon que tu me dois._

_-Hey ne manque pas de respect à Tsunade-sama! Si Saku t'entend tu va encore t'en prendre une, faut pas te plaindre après._ Répliqua sarcastique l'esprit des bois

_-Je lui manque pas de respect c'est cette réputation de joueuse et perdante qui précède ba-chan_.

_-N'empêche je crois que j'ai plus de chance de gagner vu que Sakura n'a jamais réussi une potion temporaire..._ Marmonna la lapine dans sa barbe inexistante.

XXX-XXX

_-Comment ça il est mort?!_ Souffla une voix féminine tellement bas que seule une oreille sensible pouvait l'entendre. La personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase n'était autre que Kaguya Hime la mère du roi des esprits mais aussi celle du monde magique.

_-Je suis désolé Kaguya-dono mais il était vieux et plusieurs fois millénaire. Le roi a sûrement jugé qu'il avait fait son temps dans ce monde._ Tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement son serviteur attitré face à l'air désemparé de la future souveraine.

_-Mais pas comme ça d'un coup, il aurait pu prévenir tout de même! _S'exclama une nouvelle fois la future reine, l'air désemparé.

Celle-ci semblait tout à coup très mal en point et prête à craquer, elle se tenait même la tête entre les mains. Son suivant le remarqua et décida de la laisser seule pour exprimer sa peine. Car perdre après aussi longtemps son enfant devait être terrible pour elle.

Kaguya* une fois seule, mis en place un sort d'insonorisation et de scellement ainsi qu'un autre sur elle même qui la fit pleurer abondamment pour faire croire au désespoir de perdre son seul fils qui étant encore vivant. En réalité la mort du roi lui permettait enfin d'avoir la place qu'elle convoitait tant depuis dix millénaires : Celle de reine des esprits mais surtout s'occuper enfin de la vermine humaine comme la déesse de la magie les appelait.

Leur expansion soudaine et leur avancé technologique ne cessait de menacer son monde et il fallait le protéger d'eux quitte à les éradiquer. Hagoromo* étant vieux et affaibli mais surtout bien trop gentil à leur égard n'avait jamais rien fait, ni tenter quoi que ça soit contre eux. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement sa mère, son pacifisme le rendant trop tendre et mou à leur égard selon elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison et son caractère trop violent et belliqueux qu'on avait interdit à la déesse mère de régner mais comme il n'y avait plus de descendant direct, ceci était maintenant inévitable.

Tout ceci était révolu et son ère promettait d'être riche en changements profonds voir en affrontements sanglants! Le futur promettait d'être changé radicalement et cela fit sourire de façon mauvaise la déesse...

XXX-XXX

Hinata n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence entre ces oreilles qui bougeaient à la moindre vibration ou sa queue qui indiquait aussi ces émotions. Ça n'était pas de tout repos pour elle, sa transformation étant complète. La jeune humaine n'était pas la seule à être troublée par ce changement, Itachi l'avait dévisagé un long moment lorsque Sakura lui avait montré son travail achevé et même si il ne disait rien son regard parlait pour lui.

Du moins c'est ce que prétendait la banshee pour une fois la brune partageait son avis et avait l'impression que l'ébène l'a fixait plus que d'habitude et son regard qui était d'habitude si noir voir atone, semblait légèrement brillant et plus expressif. La Hyuga crut d'abord à une hallucination mais se rendit compte que c'était bien vrai quand le kami du feu voulut l'emmener dans un endroit spécial où peu de gens voir personne ne pouvait aller. Cela la surprit autant que la rendit deux fois plus nerveuse mais fit aussi revenir au galop sa timidité qui avait quasi disparue.

En dehors de cela la visite de Gakuun se passa sans incident ou presque si ce n'est que certains patients semblaient étonnés de l'assistance personnelle d'Itachi. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarquèrent qu'elle était une humaine, la potion de la rose faisant effet à merveille. Grâce à cela Hinata pu voir enfin à quoi ressemblait le lieu où elle avait atterrit dans son entièreté. la visite dura quasiment la journée vu la grandeur du bâtiment.

L'endroit où l'esprit du feu les amena était en fait son repaire, il était certain d'avoir la paix et pouvait profiter en plus de la présence de l'humaine, d'un peu de calme.

-_Où sommes nous?_

_-En dessous de Gakuun et dans le creux du volcan._

Cette affirmation fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme et regarder avec appréhension le sol sablé et gris foncé. Ce qui fit ricaner l'ébène.

_-Il ne va pas se réveiller sauf si moi je l'ordonne._

_-Oh.. Vraiment?_

_-C'est ici que se trouve la source de mon pouvoir et aussi l'endroit où je régénère la forêt et tout le domaine de Mori No Seirei._

Tout en parlant il désigna l'étendue d'eau grise qui clapotait doucement et scintillait par endroit.

-_Pourquoi c'est de l'eau?_

_-C'est plus facile pour moi, je ne dois pas changer de forme et puis se baigner dans du magma n'est pas très agréable contrairement à cette eau._

Au vu de l'air qu'elle affichait Hinata semblait impressionner, pour lui cela semblait normal mais pour elle un peu moins et ça montrait l'étendue de la puissance de l'esprit car pour régénérer un territoire aussi grand il fallait déjà beaucoup de pouvoir et d'énergie spirituelle. Un silence confortable s'installa mais fut rapidement brisé par l'humaine :

_-Et pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici, je suis une humaine ce n'est pas interdit ou dangereux?_

_-Non et puis c'est à moi de décider si ça l'est. Puis ce n'est pas que pour te montrer ceci que je t'ai amener ici._

-_C'est pour quelle raison alors?_ Questionna timidement la Hyuga de plus en plus nerveuse et d'une toute petite voix.

Pour toute réponse le kami sortit de son yukata un objet qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est?_

_-Un Yaku yoke* en plus de pouvoir t'apporter une réserve de magie suffisante et une protection de ma part. Je porte le même pendentif comme ça non seulement je peux te prêter un peu de mes pouvoirs mais aussi te localiser n'importe où. Et l'inverse est faisable pour toi._

_-Je, Je... ne devrais p... Plus être surveillée constamment et ça... Ça m'aidera pour maîtriser la magie?_

Itachi hocha positivement la tête pour toute réponse en ayant omis la partie la plus gênante de ce cadeau : sa signification. Les autres esprits et magiciens qui verraient ce collier comprendrait tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire. L'humaine était en quelque sorte sa propriété et l'attaquer était comme l'offenser lui.

Hinata dévisageait l'air ébahie et rouge de gêne Itachi. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir un tel présent, son regard scruta plus attentivement le bijou en question. C'était un tour de cou fin et simple avec un camé fin ou était sertie une pierre noire et au milieu de celle-ci un dragon stylisé s'y dessinait.

_-C, Ce... C'est vraiment p, pour moi?_ Bégaya t-elle.

L'esprit du feu planta son regard dans le sien et s'adressa à elle d'une voix suave tout comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, tout en lui montrant son pendentif ou une belette stylisée était dessinée. Ce fut la chose de trop. La jeune humaine s'évanouit sous les yeux surpris de l'ébène.

Celui-ci la réceptionna afin de lui éviter une baignade non désirée. L'eau étant à plus de 80° c'était tout de même risqué... L'esprit du feu la considéra quelques instants sa transformation ne le laissant pas de marbre. Il trouvait Hinata encore plus jolie comme ça et bénit de ne pas être au printemps. Mais ces pensées plutôt frivoles furent interrompues par une entrée fracassante d'un certain kitsune, le faisant même hausser un sourcil surpris.

_-Naruto pourquoi une telle agitation?_

_-C'est une urgence, on a besoin de toi là haut! Il y a un messager royal qui t'attend et il ne veut pas me transmettre la missive._ Râla le blond.

-_Un esprit messager du roi_...

Cela surprit encore plus le propriétaire des lieux, il n'y en avait jamais eu auparavant dans son domaine, c'était une première! Quelque chose de grave avait du arriver pour que ça soit le cas.

XXX-XXX

La personne en question était un esprit lièvre habillé d'une simple haut de yukata rouge vif. Ce type de petits kami étaient souvent choisit pour leur capacité à courir de grande distance rapidement, leur résistance ainsi que leur côté rusé pour échapper aux ennemis.

_-Itachi-sama, j'ai un message pour vous, cela ne concerne que les esprits gardiens..._ Commença l'esprit tout en dépliant un long parchemin et sortant un monocle.

_-Et quel est ce message ?_ L'invita à continuer l'ébène.

_-Le roi des esprits s'est éteint, vive notre nouvelle et future reine Kaguya-Hime ! Vous êtes priés de vous rendre à la cérémonie de deuil ainsi qu'à l'intronisation de notre nouvelle dirigeante. Vous aurez un mois pour arriver à Yukiyama* à compter de ce jour. _

Autant le contenu du message que la nouvelle fit écarquillé les yeux à l'esprit du feu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. Encore moins devoir un jour assisté à ces deux cérémonies tellement celles-ci étaient rares.

Le lièvre se retira en s'inclinant et disparut rapidement dans un pouf sonore.

_-Pourquoi t'es obligé de t'y rendre ? _Questionna Naruto qui était resté silencieux tout le temps qu'avait duré la visite éclaire du lièvre.

_-Parce que je dois allégeance et obéissance à notre future souveraine de plus sans les esprits gardiens, elle ne pourra pas grand chose. Nous sommes ces obligés mais elle aussi._

_-Et avec qui comptez vous y allez Itachi-san?_ Questionna Ino qui jusque là n'avait rien dit et était restée en retrait avec les autres occupants de la pièce.

Celui-ci mit quelques minutes pour répondre, il semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa future décision.

_-Naruto et Hinata m'accompagneront et toi et Sakura resterez ici._

_-Que? Quoi!?_ S'exclama les concernées de concert.

-_Mais c'est beaucoup trop à gérer!_ Continua la rose l'air anxieuse.

-_Puis ce n'est pas dangereux de prendre Hina-chan avec?!_ Demanda à son tour Naruto qui malgré la perspective de partir, n'était pas tout à fait rassurer pour elle.

_-Je veux venir aussi, j'ai pas envie de rester à végéter ici._ Se plaignit l'esprit des bois.

Toutes ces demandes et exclamations en même temps eurent le don d'énerver quelque peu l'esprit du feu qui leur somma :

_-Taisez vous et ne parlez pas tous en même temps!_

C'était plutôt une chose rare qu'il doive élever la voix. mais ça eut l'effet escompté car tout le monde se tut.

-_Sakura avec Ino tu es plus que capable de gérer Gakuun pendant un mois, tu le faisais déjà avec Naruto auparavant. C'est justement pour ça que je préfère prendre Hinata avec moi, elle ne sera pas une source de danger pour vous deux et tous les clients. Puis elle sera mieux protégée avec toi en plus Naruto. Une autre objection à émettre?_

_-Oui c'est quand qu'on part? _Questionna le renard blond avec un grand sourire.

_-Demain si elle va mieux... Mais si il faut on retardera d'un jour le départ._

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Itachi partit voir si la jeune humaine allait mieux et que ces subalternes partirent vaquer à diverses occupations

* * *

Et un mois de retard un! (pas taper l'auteure pour ça please TwT )"va se planquer sous son bureau pour éviter un quelconque projectile" Les fêtes et tout ça m'ont pas aider en plus je n'étais pas chez moi donc ceci explique cela. Sinon pour les chapitres à venir, une apparition surprise de Sasuke( enfin on le voit ), puis de l'action aussi et un voyage pour notre humaine et ses hôtes.=) Et je compte le poster plus vite aussi et plus régulièrement! ^_^

*Kaguya c'est une des adversaires coriaces et à la fin du manga dans Naruto, je trouve dommage qu'elle ait été aussi peu exploitée car elle était plutôt balaise. Mais surtout elle est celle qui a donné naissance au chakra et le commencent de tout. C'est aussi une extraterreste venue de nulle part et aux pouvoirs surpuissants puisque même le Rikudo dit d'elle qu'elle est plus forte que lui et toute chose.

*Hagoromo ou le fameux sage des six chemins et Rikudo senin , il est un des fils de Kaguya et le premier utilisateur de chakra ainsi que ninja.

*C'est un talisman contre les forces du mal, on en trouve dans les sanctuaires et on les appelles omamori., il en existe de différentes sortes et pour toute sorte de choses En réalité ils sont censés protéger le bénéficiaire pendant un an à condition de le porter sur soi.

*Montagne enneigée


	10. Un voyage paisible ou presque

**Hinata-et-Compag:**

Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le délai je compte bien le raccourci pour les autres.^-^"

Je trouvais ça trop tentant de la faire en chat et kawai surtout sur elle.*-*

Kaguya j'aime bien ce personnage et c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vue dans une fic encore pourtant elle a du potentiel. Puis en plus sa légende est réelle dans le folklore japonais, donc raison de plus pour que je l'emploie.=)

Il risque d'y avoir quelques péripéties durant ces cérémonies...

Tu me donnes des idées là pour le coup c'est vrai que la romance entre Itachi et Hinata avance moins mais je compte y remédier. x)

**Kisa:** Merci pour cette faveur et review. x) Je fais ce que je peux pour publier au moins un chapitre par mois, je sais que c'est frustrant et peu. Mais pour le moment je ne sais pas publier plus vite que ce rythme.J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à m'éparpiller dans trop de projets aussi et manque de temps.T_T

Sinon pour les autres bonne lecture à vous et merci de me lire ou suivre(un nouveaux follower, merci à toi!) mon humble histoire!=)

* * *

Lorsqu'Itachi retourna près d'Hinata, celle-ci dormait et offrait une vision des plus mignonnes mais aussi tentantes. Si il n'avait pas été un esprit aussi renfermé... Sauf que depuis qu'elle avait été transformée en neko, la jeune humaine l'attirait deux fois plus qu'avant et sa si froide réserve ainsi que son self control en prenait un certain coup. Le rendant un peu plus entreprenant qu'habituellement...

Sa main caressa avec douceur la joue de la jeune femme pour redescendre vers son cou, ce qui contre tout attente et au lieu de la réveiller... Lui fit émettre un ronronnement. D'abord un peu perplexe l'ébène réitéra son geste ce qui fit entendre à nouveau le même son. Remarquer cela l'amusait jusqu'à ce que sa victime prononce son nom en soupirant. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de ses taquineries ou bien elle rêvait de lui.

Pour s'en assurer l'esprit du feu décida de tester quelque chose d'un peu plus osé et s'appliqua à mordiller doucement sa peau la partie qui s'offrait à lui étant son cou. Le résultat fut sans appel...

Un cri horrifié se fit entendre et tout kami qu'il était, Itachi fut éjecté du lit par un coup de polochon assez violent. Dire qu'il était surpris voir carrément ahuri par une telle réaction serait juste. Une pluie de coups lui tomba dessus sans qu'il puisse riposter ce n'est que quand son agresseur le reconnut qu'il put respirer.

_-___I... Itachi!__ S'exclama en le reconnaissant une Hinata échevelée et complètement abasourdie dont la queue battait l'air furieusement,

__-Désolé de t'avoir effrayée Hinata, je ne voulais pas...__Déclara-t-il platement et d'un air qui se voulait neutre malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourtant il n'en menait pas large encore plus d'avoir été surpris de cette façon. Et voir le si froid et digne kami s'excuser en ayant les joues très légèrement roses ainsi que quelques plumes blanches dans les cheveux était aussi déroutant que comique. Cela prouvait aussi à la Hyuga qu'il n'était pas infaillible et avait même certaines faiblesses dont elle même faisait partie apparemment.

__-Pou, pourquoi, vous, tu... Tu as fais ç, ça?__Bégaya t-elle un peu gênée.

__-J'ai voulu te réveiller mais en effleurant ta joue et ton cou, tu t'es mis à ronronner et à même prononcer mon nom. Je voulais savoir si c'était à cause de moi.__ Expliqua -t-il avec un léger sourire en coin, malgré la réaction violente de la jeune femme. Tout ça semblait l'amuser beaucoup et même si il n'en avait pas l'air, Itachi pouvait se montrer très taquin quand il le voulait.

La pauvre rougit violemment et sembla manquer d'air un instant vu la tête qu'elle tirait. Le brun eut même un peu peur pour elle. En réalité et à cet instant précis la pauvre mortelle qu'elle était, voulait juste disparaître sous terre c'était bien trop gênant une telle situation. Voilà que sa cervelle ou ses hormones la faisaient réagir bizarrement.

La voix de l'esprit du feu la fit se reconnecter à la réalité mais pas oser le regarder en face.

__-Tu es sur que ça va?__

__-Oui oui t, tr,très bien même!__ S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme en le voyant amorcer un geste vers elle, si il la touchait la syncope n'était pas loin voir assurée. Hinata voulait éviter ça, une fois de plus devant lui.

__-Pourquoi tu es ici?__

__-J'étais venu pour te prévenir que nous partons demain matin pour Yukiyama vu que tu as l'air d'aller mieux.__

__-Oh déjà?__

__-Nous avons environ un mois pour y aller en comptant aujourd'hui et nous n'avons pas de moyens de transports aussi performants que tes congénères humains.__

Cette phrase laissa la bleue perplexe, Itachi du lui expliquer :

__-Dans certaines contrées de ton monde, il y a le train et aussi une chose appelé métro* je n'en sais pas plus que ça mais d'après Ino c'est très rapide.__

__-Mais et le train qui passe parfois en bas de la falaise on ne peut pas le prendre?__

_-Il faut pouvoir se payer un ticket et c'est aussi rare que cher, de plus ce train a un trajet très aléatoire et ça risque plus de nous faire perdre du temps qu'autre chose. J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige ou est malade facilement. _Répliqua l'ébène toujours un léger sourire en coin. Ce qui étonna la jeune femme mais la fit aussi se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

_-Euh je ne crois pas pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il te faudra voyager sur mon dos ou celui de Naruto_. Répliqua la divinité tout en faisant mine de sortir.

Cette phrase laisse perplexe la Hyuga quelques instants avant de comprendre le pourquoi de sa phrase, ce qui la fit rougir plus encore si c'était possible.

XXX-XXX

_-Tu me dois une portion équivalente de pain aux melons à ce que tu manges en ramen, renardeau!_ S'exclama l'esprit des bois l'air victorieux.

Cela provoque une exclamation étouffée de la part du concerné qui avala de travers ses ramens qu'il était justement entrain de manger.

A côté de lui Sakura la dévisagea surprise et lui demanda ;

_-Pourquoi il s'est passé quoi?_

_-Non seulement ta potion est permanente pour une durée indéterminée..._

_-Merci ça je le savais_. Grommela dans sa barbe inexistante la rose, le kami du feu l'ayant sermonner sur le fait que ce mélange aurait pu être dangereux et affecter Hinata autrement qu'en lui laissant une transformation de ce genre.

_-Mais en plus il a essayer de l'embrasser._

_-Nani?_ S'exclamèrent de concert le blond et la banshee.

_-Comment tu sais ça toi?_ Demanda celle-ci l'air méfiante , sachant très bien qu'Ino pouvait être aussi rusée que retord quand elle le voulait surtout aux jeux. Et donc très bonne au bluff.

_-Je les ai entendu se disputer et apparemment Itachi a voulut l'embrasser mais s'est pris un revers. d'ailleurs il avait des plumes blanches dans les cheveux. je crois qu'il a du essuyer une attaque de coussin._ Pouffa la blonde amusée à l'idée d'une telle scène.

_-N'empêche c'est bizarre pourquoi il aurait fait ça, je l'ai questionner plusieurs fois là dessus et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir d'elle comme compagne._ Expliqua Naruto

_-Qui te dit qu'il la veut pour compagne, lui aussi à le droit de s'amuser non._

_-Ino, je ne crois pas qu'Itachi soit comme ça, coincé comme il est et vieux jeu, c'est plutôt le genre à tout faire dans les règles et attendre le plus longtemps possible_. Rétorqua Sakura d'un air blasé.

_-Dites je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyez dans cette discussion passionnante mais vous n'avez des chose à faire non?_

Les trois pâlirent quand ils virent qu'elle était la personne qui venait de s'adresser à eux.

_-I..Itachi..._

_-Sama..._

_-Eheh vous avez raison, on a du boulot, viens Sakura!_ Termina Ino en l'attrapant et disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans un pouf sonore.

_-Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi..._ Déclara le brun d'une voix funèbre. Ce qui fit déglutir le pauvre esprit renard.

Même si il n'en avait pas l'air l'esprit du feu pouvait de montrer sadique et était redouté lorsqu'il s'agissait de sanction. D'où la réaction quelque peu paniquée des trois concernés. Le blond partit la mort dans l'âme avec une tête de renard battu à la suite de son sensei.

XXX-XXX

Sasuke avait finit par apprendre lui aussi que le roi des esprits était mort. D'un côté cela lui était égal car il n'avait que faire d'un événement aussi insignifiant. Seul sa vengeance comptait et rien d'autre.

Il avisa ces deux nouveaux compagnons de routes. Au départ il ne voulait pas et préférait être seul. Mais finalement ces deux-là bien qu'exaspérants lui était plutôt utiles. Grâce à eux et aussi à son espion qui était à Mori no seirei. Le demi esprit qu'il était su que sa cible se rendait là bas.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de se venger autant de l'esprit du feu que tenter peut-être même plus. Sa force s'accroissait de jour en jour mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Se rendre au couronnement de la reine pourrait l'aider à trouver un nouvel allié et gagner encore en puissance.

Oui le dernier Uchiwa se ferait un plaisir de rendre là bas et faire connaître le point de vue des humains ainsi que de ces défunts ancêtres...

XXX-XXX

Le monde des esprits avait revêtu son plus beau manteau blanc et semblait porter le deuil de la perte récente de son souverain*. Tout était givré et recouvert de neige pour la plupart des endroits rendant le paysage très beau voir féerique. Partout où l'on jetait un œil ça n'était que du blanc faisant aussi se confondre ciel et terre.

Même Naruto dont le pelage était si orangé d'habitude, avait lui aussi blanchit et prit la teinte de la poudreuse.

_-Pourquoi tu es si blanc Naruto-kun ?_

_-Oh ça c'est normal en hiver j'ai tendance à éclaircir puis c'est plus pratique pour ne pas nous repérer aussi. Ino à la même chose en fait tout esprit renard ou des bois à la chance de se transformer en caméléon. C'est très pratique. _

Hinata était elle aussi habillé dans cette teinte de pied en cap, la faisant ressembler à un chaperon blanc. C'était la condition pour voyager plus facilement. Itachi voulait éviter les attaques et perdre du temps inutilement. Puis surtout il fallait porter le deuil.

Lui même avait prit sa forme de belette et fait en sorte de devenir le plus blanc possible. Quand l'humaine avait vu sa seconde forme, celle-ci avait préférée ne pas monter sur son dos et marcher. Et même lorsque Naruto lui proposa à son tour, la jeune femme déclina là encore pour une raison mystérieuse. Cela permit alors à l'esprit du feu de prendre la tête du groupe et se retrouver un peu seul. Sauf que son silence était interprété d'un façon toute autre par l'humaine.

La bleue lui lança un regard interrogatif puis reprit sa contemplation du paysage.

_-T'en fais pas, c'est pas son genre de bouder, il a parfois besoin de solitude. _Tenta de le réconforter la voix du renard mentalement.

Ce qui fit sursauter la Hyuga pas encore habituée à ce qu'on lui parle par ce biais.

Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils étaient partis de Mori no seirei, mais au lieu de traverser la forêt. L'ébène avait préférer traverser les terres de Mugen no umi, cela leur faisait gagner du temps. Ils marchaient donc depuis un moment déjà sur une immense étendue d'eau gelée et enneigée et celle-ci semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Pourtant l'esprit gardien et son apprenti semblaient bien savoir où ils allaient.

Sauf qu'avec une humaine entêtée et qui refusait de monter sur son dos ça risquait de les retarder. C'est surtout ça qui rendait le brun pas très content. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à des menaces supplémentaires et marcher les rendait plus vulnérables. D'autant plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

_-Hinata pourquoi tu refuses de monter sur mon dos ?_

_-..._

En plus de ne pas répondre la concernée gardait obstinément la tête baissée et se cachait dans sa capuche et ses cheveux. Cela fit soupirer mentalement l'ébène qui continua dans l'espoir de la persuader et lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

_-Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Est ce à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ça... _

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer et peur de glisser... _Expliqua penaude la bleue, ces oreilles de chat rabattues ainsi que sa queue montrant clairement sa peur.

Cela fit sourire la belette géante et lui donna un air carnassier. Ce que ne manqua pas le renard qui jusque là marchait à son tour en tête de groupe.

_-Ça peut s'arranger... Naruto. _Interpella l'esprit des bois.

_-On a besoin de moi ?_

_-Tu te rappelles de ce sort que tu as employer pour me coller à mon bureau et faire en sorte d'avoir une journée de libre ?_

Le blond se frotta l'arrière du crâne gêné au rappel de ce souvenir plutôt lointain et qu'il préférait oublier, pour finir par répondre :

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-J'en ai besoin pour Hinata. _

_-Hein mais c'est pire que de la glue ça._ Protesta son apprenti plutôt étonné.

_-Vu qu'elle a peur de tomber, ça ne sera pas trop, je crois puis comme ça on est sure qu'elle ne glisse pas quoiqu'il arrive. _Répliqua l'animal toujours avec un sourire en coin.

_-D'accord c'est vous le chef, sensei, puis vous savez ce que vous faites_.

XXX-XXX

Le vent lui fouettait la visage et la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux était imprenable. Elle en oubliait presque son léger mal de mer, qui était pourtant atténué grâce à un sort. Tellement la sensation de voler était enivrante.

Malgré l'air froid, la chaleur émanant de l'être magique en dessous d'elle l'empêchait d'être gelée. Ses écailles noires de dragon lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit mais surtout d'enfin pouvoir prendre une physionomie plus palpable et non plus vaporeuse.

En dessous d'eux une silhouette blanche courrait à un bon rythme. Naruto n'était plus qu'un petit point mais il ne semblait jamais fatiguer.

Même si cela semblait allait de soi, Pour en arriver là il avait fallut plus de deux journées et pas des moindres.

_Flash back_

-_Hey doucement tu vas... _

Le renard n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase encore mois de rattraper la jeune femme. Celle-ci glissa et s'effondra dans la neige.

Itachi eut un peu de mal au début à supporter la demoiselle sur son dos. Son côté sauvage sous cette forme ne l'aidait pas, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. N'y étant pas habitué car il n'employait qu'à de rares exceptions sa forme originelle et n'avait jusqu 'à présent jamais porter personne. De plus tout ce qui l'entourait se faisait ressentir plus fort ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Celui-ci scrutait son apprenti qui aidait Hinata à se sortir de la poudreuse. La pauvre semblait gelée et virait au bleu . Ça n'était que sa sixième chute depuis que lui et le kitsune tentait de la faire tenir sur son dos. Chose peu aisée malgré le sort censé l'aider à coller. La peur rendant ces mains moites, cela le rendait en partie inefficace voir l'annulait.

Après une bonne dizaine d'essais, Hinata réussit à tenir voir adhérer au dos écailleux du l'imposant dragon qu'était Itachi.

_-Je te fais peur sous cette forme ?_ La questionna-t-il dans son esprit. Sa voix restait grave malgré sa transformation et toujours pareille quelque soit sa forme. Ce fait déroutait la jeune humaine.

_-Un peu surtout..._

_-Depuis que tu m'as vu combattre ?_

-...

_-Sans vouloir te faire la leçon, certains humains ne sont pas tendres non plus._

_-Je le sais c'est pour ça que je ne te juge pas. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue._ Se justifia la jeune femme.

L'esprit s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de son corps imposant ce qui la surprit. Pour finir par venir poser sa tête contre la sienne avec douceur. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme même si il était sous une forme animale. Ce contact l' intimida et la gêna un peu. Surtout que le souffle chaud du dragon venait par intermittence réchauffer sa peau et la faire frisonner.

Il semblait à Hinata que quelque chose avait changée dans sa relation avec l'esprit depuis quelques temps mais quand et comment... A moins qu'il n'en soit été toujours ainsi et que c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle le réalisait.

Lorsque la Hyuga se reconnecta à la réalité, le regard étrangement rouge et noir du dragon semblait la sonder. Mue par un instinct étrange celle-ci pressa avec douceur son front contre le museau de l'animal. Ce qui le fit sourire une seconde fois.

Quelqu'un toussota nerveusement, brisant la bulle les qui emprisonnait.

_-Je voudrais pas jouer les rabats joie et briser un si joli moment mais on ne devrait pas y aller maintenant ? _

_-Si tu as raison..._Répondit à contre cœur son maitre.

Hinata le rouge aux joues, remonta bon en m'allant sur le dos écailleux. Alors que Naruto prononça le sort pour la faire tenir et lui éviter une chute.

_Fin du flash back_

Alors qu'ils voyageaient à un bon rythme depuis deux jours. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa sur leur route. Plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils firent arrêt pour leur campement, à la frontière entre le domaine de l'esprit de l'eau et celui de la forêt bénite. Celle-ci était réputé pour y abriter le plus d'esprits mais surtout des rescapés blessés ou rejetés par le monde humain. Comme dans celle de Mori no seirei il y avait des guides sous forme ici de libellules colorées car la lumière y était en temps normal omniprésente.

Sauf qu'ici ça n'était plus le cas, le feuillage avait pris une étrange teinte gris verte rendant ainsi le lieu plus sombre malgré la blancheur de le neige. Pire que ça aucun être vivant ne semblait y habité. Les libellules et autres êtres semblaient avoir disparus...

_-Itachi, y a quelque de bizarre dans cette forê ne va pas passer par là j'espère._ Déclara le blond tout en montrant les dents et jetant un coup œil inquiet. Habituellement le kitsune était toujours près à braver le danger mais là non. Si même lui y renonçait, ça ne présageait rien de bon...

Le kami du feu ne dit rien, il avait repris sa forme humaine mais affichait un air plus fermé que d'habitude. Comme-ci quelque chose le rendait soucieux.

_-Nous aviserons demain en attendant, il nous faut nous reposer. Tu seras le premier à monter la garde, Naruto._

_-D'accord..._

_-Hinata, il faut que tu ailles dormir, demain une marche fatigante et peut-être dangereuse nous attend._ Déclara l'ébène tout en la fixant d'un air quasi solennel, ce qui déstabilisa un peu l'humaine.

_-Mais où ça ? _

_-Cet arbre semble assez confortable ça devrait aller._ Lui indiqua-t-il, ce qui fit relever la tête de la jeune femme vers un magnifique et énorme arbre plusieurs fois centenaire au vu de son tronc épais.

Il l'aida à monter, le blond suivait et se mit une branche en dessous d'eux. Ils avaient tous un sac de couchage pour dormir à la belle étoile si le cas se présentait.

La première partie de nuit se passa sans incident mais le deuxième fut interrompue par un événement peu commun. Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, celui-ci se retrouva nez à nez avec un spectre renard. Qui lui fit un peu peur et même glapir. Ce qu'entendit Itachi qui ne dormait qu'à moitié.

Au final ils furent tous réveillés mais le spectacle était aussi étrange que beau.

Des milliers de lucioles colorées les entouraient mais laissaient aussi voir un certain nombre d'esprits agglutiner près de l'arbre où ils s'étaient réfugiés en particulier proche d'Hinata qui hurla en voyant autant de formes blanches et colorées. Et se réfugia dans les bras du kami qui l'accepta sans broncher.

_-N'aies pas peur, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ce sont des esprits oubliés, perdus ou exorcisés. _

_-Pourquoi ils sont attirés ici ?_

_-Ils ne sont pas attirés mais plutôt déboussolés. On dirait qu'ils ne savent pas où ils vont... Quelque chose semble les en empêcher._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette forêt _? Demanda le blond qui venait de remonter à leur niveau.

_-Je ne suis pas certain mais elle semble morte et empoisonnée..._

_-Comment c'est possible ?_

_-Sa divinité gardienne a du être tuée._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_-L'absence de magie et le fait que tout soit mort et détruit. _

_-Tu crois que ça serait des humains qui l'ont empoisonnée? _

_-Nous verrons ça quand on la traversera._

XXX-XXX

_-Je veux pas passer là dedans ça pue la mort !_ Protesta son apprenti en constatant la texture gluante qui entourait un arbre et en essayant de se boucher le nez avec sa patte.

Cela fit soupirer Itachi qui déclara même :

_-Prends ta forme humaine tu sentiras déjà moins cette odeur... _

Même Hinata qui était humaine pouvait sentir l'étrange et acre odeur qui se faisait sentir mais aussi totalement inconnue.

Ils finirent par entrés dans la forêt malgré les jérémiades du renard qui même en humain avait les cheveux presque blancs.

La neige avait une teinte grisâtre comme-ci le sol lui même était empoisonné ou nécrosé. Les arbres étaient soit comme carbonisés. Soit fendillés par endroit laissait voir un liquide noirâtre et compact s'écoulant avec une lenteur presque paresseuse le long de leur écorce.

Plus ils avancèrent, plus l'odeur était tenace et prenait à la gorge, Naruto n'y tint plus et vomit et ne fut pas le seul, la jeune femme aussi et tous deux étaient pâles. Il faut dire que les carcasses noires de quelques rares esprits qui avaient tentés de se sauver n'aidait pas.

Itachi suait à grosses gouttes et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas vomir à son tour. Les effluves de ce qui devait être un puissant poison ou sort le rendait saoul et malade. L'esprit du feu voulait savoir ce qui avait rendu cette forêt dans un tel état. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature d'une telle déliquescence.

La cause du désastre leur apparu au détour d'une clairière... Un objet étranger et sûrement humain éventré, gisait là. Tout autour de lui un vide anormal en émanait et en dessous une flaque en partie séché et noire restait. Vestige d'une substance nocive quelconque et sûrement humaine car rien de pareil n'existait dans le monde des esprits.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! _S'exclama Naruto en n'osant pas aller tout près à cause de l'odeur et du manque de matière autour de l'objet suspect.

La divinité mit quelques minutes à répondre, elle semblait réfléchir voir se concentrait sur la chose pour comprendre.

_-Je crois que le monde humain est entrain de contaminer le notre..._

* * *

J'ai essayer d'être dans les temps, oui oui c'est un exploit... Comment ça non?! Bon d'accord c'est pas beaucoup un pauvre chapitre à se mettre sous la dent. C'est une de mes résolutions pour cette année publier plus régulièrement. Quoi on est en février? C'est valable toute une année non...

Comme promis Sasuke est apparu et j'ai rendu Itachi un peu plus expressif niveau sentimental avec Hinata.x) Je compte bien mettre un peu plus l'accent là dessus pour les prochains chapitres c'est vrai que ça manque de romance tout compte fait.o.O L'action il va en avoir par contre.

Pour le prochain chapitre ça sera : Un défilé d'esprits, une Hinata qui veut retourner dans le monde humain et un Itachi sur les nerfs ( si si il peut s'énerver ça lui arrive des fois).

*Fin de années 1800 le métro existait déjà à Londres et peu de temps après à Paris donc c'est pas nouveau comme moyen de transport. Les repères historiques aident à s'y retrouver pour le monde humain.

*Le blanc est en Asie la couleur du deuil contrairement à chez nous et au japon c'est même le blanc et le noir plus précisément.


	11. La cérémonie des esprits

Non je ne suis pas morte et ce n'est pas mon fantôme qui a écrit ce chapitre, promis. Ma longue absence est due autant à divers problèmes persos qu'à un manque d'inspiration soudain. Le syndrome de la page blanche en fait, je n'arrivais plus à trouver comment continuer. Et je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui me lisent et me suivent. J'espère d'ailleurs me faire un peu pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre et la suite de mon histoire. Car je ne l'abandonne pas et compte même la finir ! Trêve de blabla ou de racontage de vie voici la suite et le chapitre 11 qui fut vachement long à venir!=)

Ps : Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouter autant en favori que pour suivre mon histoire ! Ça fait plaisir de se savoir lue malgré tout.^_^

* * *

Un temple se dressait devant elle. Celui-ci ne lui était pas inconnu au contraire plus ces pas la menaient vers lui et plus un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement l'envahissait...

Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans tout au plus et l'épidémie devenait de plus en plus grande. Même son oncle en avait été atteint ainsi que son cousin Neji. Sa mère et Hanabi furent à leur tour emportées. Les cérémonies pour célébrer les morts étaient quasi perpétuels tellement il y en avait, on ne les comptait plus, l'encens embaumait l'air autant pour eux que pour dissimuler l'odeur de chair brûlée. Finalement du prestigieux clan Hyuga, il ne resta plus qu'elle et son père ainsi que quelques membres de la branche secondaire. Hisaishi devint l'ombre de lui même et aigri à partir de cette époque sombre.

Hinata devint la cible de sa colère. A partir de ce moment la seule héritière de ce clan fut tyrannisée et élevée durement pour répondre à ces exigences bien trop hautes et irréalistes. Son seul refuge devint ce vieux temple oublié d'une divinité du feu. Là bas elle racontait tous ses maux et y priait régulièrement pour avoir la force de supporter ces jours devenus si sombres. Puis oubliait aussi sa vie devenue presque un enfer. Seule la pensée qu'elle leur devait la vie et ne pouvait pas mourir sous peine d'injurier ses proches décédés. Lui permit avec le temps de ne pas trop songer à les rejoindre.

C'est de cela que la jeune femme rêvait, agripper sur le dos d'Itachi qui volait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Malgré l'air et les secousses elle s'était endormie. Et le brun pouvait facilement sentir vers quoi ses rêves étaient dirigés à cause du collier qui les reliait.

Naruto lui aussi était sur le dos de son maitre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui retenait Hinata l'empêchant de tomber. Après ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt bénite. L'esprit du feu avait préféré embarquer le blond aussi car celui-ci n'était pas très bien et refusait de passer par la terre ferme.

Les terres arides du désert de verre commençait à se faire voir. Les arbres se faisaient de moins en moins présent et laissaient la place à de grandes étendues ensablées et enneigées aussi. Ce qui faisait un contraste étrange avec le côté si aride en temps normal de cette contrée.

XXX-XXX

Madara n'aurait jamais penser en arriver là : devenir le serviteur et familier d'une divinité ce n'était pas un métier mais une vocation et la sienne durait depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Kaguya était froide, sans pitié même pour lui. Mais sa haine des humains lui permettait de la supporter car elle était une partie importante de son plan.

Il ne pouvait pas faire sans car elle détenait le pouvoir ultime que ce presque millénaire et demi esprit recherchait depuis longtemps pour à nouveau faire renaitre son clan. Mais surtout faire payer autant les humains que les esprits.

Alors quand il remarqua cette aura particulière tout comme lui et cette haine latente qui se rapprochait peu à peu du territoire de la future reine. L'Uchiwa sut qu'il avait trouver un allier potentiel mais surtout un pion de plus à employer. La cérémonie d'intronisation de la nouvelle souveraine et du deuil du roi promettait bien des surprises pour lui. Surtout que ces ennemis allaient tous être là.

Parce qu'avec les humains et certains grands esprits, ceux gardiens étaient le type qui entravait le plus son plan de guerre et de réunification des deux mondes. Étant des piliers du monde divin, une fois ceux -ci mis hors jeu, il lui serait facile d'achever son dessein et imposer son règne.

XXX-XXX

_-Quoi tu veux dire qu'avant toi, Itachi avait un autre apprenti ? _Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

_-Oui je l'ai même côtoyer un moment pas très longtemps mais assez pour me rendre compte que les ténèbres étaient ancrés en lui._Répondit Naruto l'air pensif

_-Comment s'appelait-il ?_ Osa questionna Hinata.

_-Sasuke..._

_-Comme celui qui devait être mon fiancé Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

_-Oui je ne pense pas qu'il en existe d'autre mais comment tu sais que c'est un Uchiwa ?_

_-Il s'est présenté à mon père sous ce nom._

_-Oh d'accord._

_-Comment était-il ? Itachi m'a dit de me méfier de lui et qu'il m'avait prise comme cible pour l'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que c'est une personne dangereuse._

_-Il l'est devenu en effet. Quand il était ici ce teme se prenait pour le meilleur et je passais mon temps à le défier pour qu'il redescende de son piédestal. Mais dangereux c'est après ce qui s'est passé qu'il l'est devenu. _

Tout en disant cela le blond affichait un air fermé et mélancolique comme-ci quelque chose là dedans ne lui revenait pas. De plus un lien fort semblait le lier au brun.

_-Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? _Osa demander la bleue en jouant avec ces doigts et fixant le sol.

_-Ça il te faudra demander aux principaux concernés, moi je ne sais pas tout._ Expliqua l'esprit renard tout en se relevant pour prendre son tour de garde.

Il semblait que la nuit, Hinata était hantée par ces souvenirs. Elle ne cessait de voir sa famille ou le monde d'où elle venait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune humaine avait atterrit dans le monde des esprits et le mal du pays commençait à se faire sentir.

Itachi qui avait pris son tour de garde il y a peu, pouvait sentir aisément ce qui tourmentait la jeune femme. Aussi il ne fut pas surprit de la voir venir près de lui. Sa silhouette haute et droite se découpait à peine dans l'ombre des quelques rares arbres qu'ils avaient trouver. A cause de la neige et de la pleine lune, la nuit était plus lumineuse projetant des ombres étirés voir sans fin et colorant le paysage de teintes verdâtres.

_-Tu ne dors pas ?_

Hochement négatif de la bleue. Ces oreilles de chat étaient même rabattues et lui donnaient un air aussi mignon que triste.

_-Je n'y arrive pas mes nuits sont emplies de souvenirs de mon monde. _Expliqua t-elle tout en fixant l'horizon.

_-Il commence à te manquer n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui tout de même._

_-Est ce que des gens de là bas te manquent ? _Continua le kami du feu.

_-Mon père même si... Il doit être content que je sois disparue._ Termina la jeune femme en baissant la tête. L'ébène pouvait aisément sentir la peine qui émanait d'elle. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire pour que celle-ci soit moins triste.

_-Peut-être que tu te trompes. Quant à ceux dont tu rêves ils sont ici maintenant. Tu pourrais même les voir..._

_-Comment tu sais de qui je rêve ? _Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

_-Tu prononces souvent leurs noms j'en ai déduis que ça devait être des gens à qui tu tiens._

Cela laissa Hinata un peu confuse et gênée mais elle finit par demander après quelques minutes de silence ou sa curiosité l'emporta :

_-Comment pourrais-je les voir ?_

_-Normalement les humains qui périssent dans une catastrophe ou à cause d'une mort violente, restent un temps ici voir finissent par ne plus savoir partir ou se transforment en sans reflet. Il y en avait beaucoup dans les forêts pour une raison inconnue les esprits humains se réfugient là en majorité._

_-Il y a des esprits humains ?_ Questionna la Hyuga intriguée.

_-C'est ce que vous appelez âme ou fantôme. Ce sont des esprits comme les autres. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir et sont temporaires._

_-Pourquoi restent-ils ici ?_

_-Ils attendent que celui qui est vivant décède à son tour, ils n'ont pas le choix certains sentiments humains les emprisonnent comme la culpabilité ou la peine de les avoir perdus. _

Cette révélation eut le mérite de faire comprendre à l'humaine comment les vivants pouvaient influer sur le monde des esprits. Leur conversation dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata étouffe un bâillement et ne montre des signes de fatigue.

_-Tu peux dormir près de moi si ça peut te rassurer._ Proposa l'esprit du feu ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme et baisser ses oreilles une seconde fois.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et n'avait pas oser demander cela tout haut. En réalité Itachi n'employait jamais cette technique le talisman lui permettait déjà de sentir même de façon minime l'état d'esprit de l'humaine et sa transformation la trahissait souvent.

_-Je n'osais pas demander..._ Finit -t-elle par avouer.

Une fois la jeune femme endormie, le kami eut du mal à rester concentrer et finit par partir méditer un peu plus loin. Le ronronnement même léger le perturbait et l'empêchait d'être concentré complètement sur ce qui se passait aux alentours.

XXX-XXX

Sakura étouffa un bâillement sonore et s'étira. Le rythme pour tenir l'établissement était soutenu et malgré qu'elle connaissait son fonctionnement par cœur. Le gérer presque seule était autrement plus ardu.

_-Et dire qu'il a gérer seul pendant plus de cent ans cet endroit_. Soupira à côté d'elle une Ino mal réveillée et cernée.

_-Une fois qu'on sait comment ça marche c'est facile ce sont les imprévus le plus durs à gérer car ça détruit toute l'organisation_.Rétorqua la rose qui semblait en meilleur forme qu'elle.

La blonde finit par s'effondrer endormie dans son bol de riz. Ce qui lui valut les cris et protestations de la banshee qui la menaçait de lui donner une de ces potions pour la requinquer.

_-Non ! Ca ira c'est bon juste un petit coup de fatigue c'est rien ! _S'exclama le petit esprit des bois alarmé.

Les remèdes magiques de Sakura lui faisaient plus peur qu'autre chose, bien qu'efficaces parfois trop même.

_-Allez Ino du nerf aujourd'hui on a des clients de marque et il faut les recevoir comme il se doit ! Puis aussi pratiquer les soins hebdomadaires pour les esprits convalescents, Commander diverses potions et envoyez tous ça..._ Énuméra celle-ci pleine d'entrain.

_-Bon sang je tiendrai jamais le coup avec elle et à ce rythme... Itachi, Naruto revenez_. Gémit-elle la tête cachée dans ses bras.

XXX-XXX

Un tintamarre se faisait entendre et résonnait dans toute la vallée déserte à croire que celui qui en était la cause ne voulait pas qu'on le loupe. Faisant même tomber la neige qui se trouvaient sur les maigres arbres à cause des vibrations.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui réveilla les trois voyageurs surtout quand ce cortège bigarré et sonore passa pas loin d'eux.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? _S'exclama le renard en se secouant et bouchant les oreilles. Itachi regardait d'un air impassible ce qui se passait tout en enlevant la neige fraîchement tombée dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'Hinata émergeait difficilement, bâillement à l'appui et chevelure en bataille pour voir la cause de cette soudaine agitation.

La procession car c'en était une était composé de cinq joueurs d'une sorte de tam-tam géants qui battaient la mesure à intervalles réguliers. Derrière eux se tenait des porteurs de drapeaux blanc et rouge avec une grenouille stylisée dessus. Puis enfin des porteurs et une sorte de chaise tout aussi colorée que le reste du cortège décoré elle aussi de batraciens. Il fallait noter que tous étaient des esprits grenouilles ou crapauds.

_-Ne me dites pas que..._ S'étonna Naruto en reconnaissant l'emblème d'un des étendards .

_-C'est bien lui._ Affirma son sensei stoïque, il semblait que cette rencontre ne lui plaisait guère ou était ce le fait d'avoir été réveillé ainsi qui le rendait de mauvaise humeur...

_-Hey mais qui je vois là !_ _Naruto, Itachi _S'exclama une voix provenant de la chaise à porteurs alors qu'une silhouette imposante sortait de là. Et dévoila ce qui s'avérait être un esprit vénérable au vu de sa longue chevelure blanche.

_-Ero sennin qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_ Demanda l'esprit renard ahuri.

_-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça gamin, bon sang un peu de respect tu sais qui je suis au moins_!Protesta le kami pas content.

_-Je sais que vous êtes l'ermite pas net surtout. _

Ce qui valut au blond de se faire frapper par l'ermite.

_-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. Et c'est ton apprenti mais tu ne le lui à pas appris cette notion basique._ Répliqua -t-il amusé tout en s'adressant au brun qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

_-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il est irrécupérable pour ça._ Commenta son professeur actuel.

_-Hey c'est fini de parler de moi comme-ci j'étais pas là _! Protesta l'élève pas content à son tour.

_-Çà t'apprendra à manquer de respect à ton ancien sensei._ Le taquina celui-ci.

De son côté Hinata assistait à la scène surprise et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se connaissent. C'est d'ailleurs le plus vieux des trois qui la remarqua. Elle n'osait rien dire et préférait rester en retrait de tout ça. Il faut dire que l'allure du nouveau venu était spéciale en dehors de sa crinière blanche. Il ressemblait à un humain malgré tout. Seul ces yeux étrangement cerclés de jaune ainsi que sa peau tachetée de blanc par endroit notamment son visage. Faisaient penser à un batracien et trahissait sa nature de kami. Son maquillage de guerre rouge et blanc qui ornait son visage, ne se mariait pas très bien avec tout ça. Le reste de son allure était finie par un kimono d'apparat immaculé et des tabis rouges.

_-Oh mais que vois-je là une jolie demoiselle parmi tous ces mâles._

Mais il s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et huma l'air avec une expression d'abord dubitative puis ahurie.

_Ne me dites pas que cet esprit chat est une humaine?!_S'écria t-il en pointant la jeune femme après l'avoir examiné.

_-Comment tu sais que c'en est une?!_Répliqua le blondinet étonné par la perspicacité du vieillard et trahissant Hinata.

_-Sa façon de réagir et de respirer. Bien qu'il faut vraiment chercher. Son odeur est neutre et en apparence ça ne se voit pas. C'est chasse gardée en plus... Mais appartenant à qui?_ Demanda l'esprit de plus en plus intrigué par ce fait incongru en scrutant Naruto et Itachi pour savoir lequel des deux était ce.

_-Dis gamin ça ne serait pas de toi ce qui ne m'étonnerai guère..._

Mais il fut couper par l'esprit du feu :

_-Non c'est la mienne et elle n'est qu'en partie humaine._

Ce qui lui valut un regard ahuri puis un fou rire.

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle._ Questionna l'ébène toujours aussi stoïque.

_-Bon sang si on m'avait dit qu'un jour toi un esprit lié, tu prendrais une humaine comme compagne qu'est ce que j'aurai perdu... Autant que Tsunade aux jeux!_

_-Ce n'est pas à proprement parler ma compagne. _

_-Tu te fiches de moi, elle a un Yaku yokke et est entouré de ta magie si ça n'est pas ta compagne je ne comprends pas._ Lui répondit le maitre des crapauds ébahi.

_-C'est compliqué et je n'ai pas à me justifier.._Coupa Itachi

_-C'est vrai j'oublie que tu es un esprit atypique. Ou alors tu as peur de finir comme..._Termina-t-il l'air plus soucieux.

_-Jiraya-san dites nous plutôt ce que vous faites ici en plein désert avec un tel cérémonial._ Changea de sujet le kami du feu d'une voix glaciale et en lui coupant la parole.

_-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je suis maintenant la divinité des esprits grenouilles et crapauds aussi._

_-Rien que ça ! Mais c'est génial ça !_ S'enthousiasma Naruto.

_-Tu l'as dis gamin comme quoi je ne suis pas qu'un ermite pervers et idiot !_

_-Fallait pas écrire des manuscrits de ce genre aussi._

_-N'insultes pas mon travail d'abord je n'ai pas écrit que ça, si tu savais le nombre d'esprits qui m'ont remercier pour ces écrits justement surtout pour le printemps et pas que ! _

_-Ah ben oui mais le printemps aussi..._ Releva le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-J'avoue le printemps du batifolage c'est facile comme titre mais ça a aidé un grand nombre d'esprit pour cette période justement ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une période importante et délicate dans la vie même pour de grandes divinités !_ Répliqua le kami d'un ton docte, ce qui fit soupirer de dépit autant l'apprenti que son sensei.

-XXX-XXX-

Le reste du voyage se fit en compagnie de Jiraya qui malgré la présence d'une représentante de la race humaine. Semblait plutôt content et ne cessait de la draguer sous l'air affligé de Naruto et réprobateur de l'ébène. A qui ça plaisait moyennement.

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez une humaine. Vous faites un ravissant esprit chat malgré tout. C'est lui qui vous à transformer ainsi? _

_-C'est Sakura-chan qui l'a transformée ._ Répondit à sa place Naruto.

_-L'ancienne apprentie de Tsunade, comme quoi ces années là bas ont portés leur fruit... Elle est toujours aussi plate ? _Demanda de manière un peu trop franche la divinité des batraciens.

_-Ero-sennin !_ S'exclama le blond visiblement pas content qu'on qualifie la rose ainsi.

La pauvre n'osait pas répondre et était rouge de gêne depuis un moment quand Itachi vola à son secours. L'ébène affichait un air sérieux qui refroidit grandement les techniques de drague du doyen de leur groupe. Mais le plus efficace restait la menace par le blond de se voir rapporter son comportement indigne d'un maitre esprit à Tsunade.

_-Dites moi Jiraya est ce que vous avez aussi vu des phénomènes étranges ?_

_-Je ne crois pas... _Sembla réfléchir l'ermite

-_Vraiment pas d'apparition d'objets ou de contamination ?_

_-Maintenant que tu me le dis en passant dans une des nombreuses forêts qui abritent des esprits humains. Celle-ci puait la mort et semblait possédée par un puissant sort maléfique. On a finit par devoir faire un détour parce qu'en plus les esprits diaboliques et les sans reflets pullulaient là dedans._

_-Quelle forêt était-ce ?_ Questionna l'esprit du feu de plus en plus intéressé.

_-Celle à l'ouest je crois qu'elle n'a pas de nom en particulier.._.

Ce qui rendit plus expressif qu'en temps normal, Itachi qui déclara:

_-Si elle en a un c'est Mori no seirei et c'est mon territoire. _

-XXX-XXX-

Les terres abruptes et pentues du royaume de Kaguya se dessinaient enfin sous leur yeux. C'est d'ailleurs là que la route de Jiraya ainsi que sa suite et celle d'Itachi, Naruto et Hinata se séparèrent . Étant deux types d'esprits différents, chacun devait se rendre dans un endroit précis. Chaque divinité étant accueillie selon son rang. Après avoir fouler le sol sableux et mêlé de neige de Sabaku no kage pendant un long moment puis essuyé une attaque des créatures d'ombres. Chose anormale car les habitants de ce désert étaient connus comme reclus et peu enclins à se battre. La deuxième chose étrange fut cette nouvelle forêt morte et polluée tout comme celle précédemment visitée. Ce qui rendit une nouvelle fois malade Itachi et Naruto. Sauf que cette fois cela affecta bien plus le kami du feu. Comme-ci le fait de savoir sa forêt aussi contaminée l'affectait deux fois plus. Il semblait par moment étrange comme absent et livide. Au départ personne ne le remarqua mais en arrivant proche de l'immense palais de Kaguya, un de ces servants qui devaient les guider sembla plus perspicaces que les autres.

-_Vous êtes sur d'aller bien, vous ne semblez pas très vaillant Itachi-sama. _Osa ce dernier.

_-Ce n'est rien et juste un peu de fatigue du au voyage . _Mentit le plus âgé qui un peu dérouté par cette soudaine faiblesse, dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. En camouflait les effets autant que possible.

Ils furent conduits dans une suite réservé à son rang ou deux petites chambres supplémentaires permettaient à ces deux assistants d'y dormir et laisser leur maitre tranquille.

Une fois dedans la divinité du feu finit par s'écrouler à bout de force. Il semblait que quelque chose lui aspirait son énergie sans qu'il ne sache quoi ni qu'est ce.

Naruto et Hinata alarmés le tirent jusqu'au futon et l'y étendirent alors que l'esprit renard l'examina pour savoir la cause de son soudain malaise.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ Lui demanda la jeune humaine inquiète car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi faible.

Après un examen appuyé le blond affichait un air ahuri et finit par lui répondre :

_-On dirait que quelque chose lui aspiré son énergie, je n'ai jamais senti son pouvoir aussi faible._ C'était à tel point que le pendentif qui le liait à la bleue avait un éclat terne maintenant. Il fallait déjà beaucoup et un pouvoir très grand pour voler ainsi un des esprits le plus puissants.

_-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? _

_-Je vais lui donner un peu de mon énergie._ Expliqua l'esprit renard tout en se concentrant ce qui lui donna un air nettement plus sérieux qu'habituellement.

-XXX-XXX-

Quand Itachi revint à lui, la cérémonie était proche de commencer et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il se releva brusquement en s'en rendant compte :

_-Naruto._ Appela-t-il de sa voix grave malgré la crainte qui pouvait se lire de façon à peine perceptible dans ses gestes

_-'ttebayo tu émerges enfin, j'ai cru que tu aillais encore dormir longtemps._ Rétorqua son apprenti ce qui lui valut un regard noir pour avoir employé son expression favorite, étant loin d'être raffiné.

_\- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_-Vous vous êtes effondré quand on est arrivé dans la chambre._ Intervint la voix fluette d'Hinata qui était agenouillée pas très loin du futon où il se trouvait.

_-Et je t'ai donner un peu de mon énergie, c'était ça ou tu restais dans le coma._

A cette mention l'esprit du feu tiqua, il se souvint s'être sentit d'une faiblesse anormale comme-ci on lui avait aspiré tout son pouvoir. Mais le plus important pour le moment était d'aller à la cérémonie.

_-Au fait on a reçu ça pour toi de la part de Ba-chan. _Dit Naruto tout en lui tendant une missive cachetée par de la magie. Tout en se relevant de son futon Itachi l'attrapa et demande au blond de l'aider à s'apprêter. Ce qu'il lut dans ce message le surprit même si il n'en montra rien.

_-Alors comme ça ce qui m'est arrivé, est de plus en plus fréquent..._ Murmura -t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Tsunade mentionnait un pic inquiétant de perte de pouvoirs d'esprits gardiens moins puissants mais dont le rôle de pilier était important.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture mais vu mon accès limité à internet, je ne pourrai le poster que le mois prochain. Mais il sera là au moins et pas après des mois promis.=)


	12. Cérémonie des esprits part II

Herm... Ce chapitre je l'ai déterré du fin fond de mon pc là. Depuis septembre 2015 je n'avais plus rien updater sur cette fic et j'avoue pourtant avoir essayer. J'avais promis de terminer cette fic et bien ça y est. J'ai enfin retrouver l'inspiration et sais comment finir ainsi que continuer. J'avoue avoir souvent penser l'abandonner mais j'aime cette histoire et puis les quelques lecteurs qui la lisaient ou les rares rewiews que j'ai encore eu m'ont donner envie de le terminer. Je ne garantis pas un rythme encore régulier car il me faut écrire le reste mais je ne resterai plus aussi longtemps sans la mettre à jour avec de nouveaux chapitres. J'ai retenu aussi une leçon c'est qu'avant de mettre en ligne une fic, il faut avoir écrit plus de la moitié voir les 3/4 pour le faire surtout si comme moi on a des pannes d'inspirations. ^-^"

Voilà et je m'excuse tout de même d'avoir autant fait attendre et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même.:)

* * *

La faiblesse se faisait encore sentir, de plus le fait qu'un pouvoir différent du sien se déversait dans son corps perturbait tout de même Itachi. Il était pourtant habitué au côté impétueux de son élément mais celui du vent qui caractérisait le pouvoir de Naruto était trop léger mais tout aussi fougueux . Ce qui le déroutait, une affinité avec le feu rendait la magie lourde et gourmande en énergie alors qu'ici c'était l'inverse.

L'ébène tenta de laisser de côté ces considérations magiques pour se concentrer sur la cérémonie. Hinata avait été autorisée à y assister, il l'avait faite passer pour une de ses servantes. La transformation semblait irréversible aussi... Malgré cela des regards peu amènes dévisageaient la jeune femme. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à l'ébène. Ce dernier retint un soupir, ça faisait beaucoup de facteurs imprévus avec lesquels il fallait composer. L'atmosphère était tendue et lourde comme-ci un conflit était sur le point d'éclater. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'esprits étaient contre l'arrivé de Kaguya au pouvoir. Mais certaines voix s'élevaient pour plaider en sa faveur comme quoi la déesse de la magie aurait changer avec le temps, et se serait assagie. Après son couronnement une réunion devait avoir lieu entre esprits gardiens et c'était surtout cette partie là qui l'intéressait. Le reste n'était que faste et pompes pour cacher quelque chose de plus urgent.

_-Tss une humaine peut assister à une telle cérémonie. Mais dans quel monde vit -on._

_-C'est vrai, c'en est une ! Eh bien son camouflage est plutôt réussi dis donc !_

_-Quoi une vermine pareille dans la même pièce que moi, c'est un crime !_

Itachi autant que Naruto avaient les oreilles qui sifflaient quant à Hinata, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas sentir les regards pesants sur sa personne. Ou saisir quelques bribes de réflexions sur sa présence jugée indésirable. La pauvre tentait de se faire la plus petite possible.

Mais l'arrivée de Kaguya et de la dépouille de l'ancien roi dans la salle fit taire tout le monde. Le corps de ce dernier allait être incinéré mais avant, ces sujets pouvaient si ils le désiraient le saluer. La cérémonie des adieux sembla longue et s'éternisait. Hagomoro était un souverain respecté et regretté aussi, malgré qu'il ait séparé le monde humain et divin. On avait appelé cet événement la grande Scission.

Hinata était restée en retrait et au fond de la salle pendant qu'Itachi accompagné de Naruto rendait hommage à l'ancien roi. De part se position, cela était une obligation pour lui. De plus chaque esprit gardien était appelé et regroupé selon leur élément dominant., une sorte d'ordre de passage était établit pour éviter tout débordement. Chose assez rare chez les esprits. C'est comme cela qu'il le vit...

Sasuke, ce dernier dévisageait méchamment la pauvre humaine qui ne se doutait de rien. Itachi employa alors une technique pour forcer l'esprit du jeune homme à se focaliser sur lui. Un combat visuel et mental s'engagea entre les deux mais l'esprit du feu plus aguerrit était sur le point de gagner la partie. Quand quelqu'un vint interrompre leur échange :

_-Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais est ce vraiment le moment pour cela ?_

_-Kakashi-san ? _

_-Lui même._ Répondit un drôle d'esprit à l'allure d'épouvantail. Ses cheveux en bataille et argenté ainsi qu'un œil rougeâtre était la seule chose ressortant de tout l'amas de tissus emmêlés qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds.

_-Que faites vous ici ? _

_-Pourquoi une humaine se trouve en pleine réunion d'esprits ? _

La dernière question fit légèrement se tendre l'esprit du feu. Car avant la Hyuga, rare ont été les humains ayant eu l'autorisation d'assister à cet événement de haut rang. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Kakashi était un esprit vagabond et demeurait souvent dans le monde humain sous la forme d'un épouvantail. Cela lui permettait de récolter des informations précieuses sur les conflits qui secouaient le monde des hommes. Car malgré la séparation des deux camps, les esprits gardaient un œil sur les mortels. A cause de cette particularité l'esprit errant était très détaché de tout ou du moins en avait l'air...

_-Vous devez avoir une petite idée du pourquoi de ma venue, Itachi-san. Vous êtes un esprit gardien et faites partie des cibles touchées. _

_-Pourquoi vos venues précèdent souvent une catastrophe... _

_-Ce n'est pas ma faute si les humains ont décidés de détruite la terre entière et nous avec. _

La réponse de Kakashi arracha un léger sourire à Itachi, son humour étant plutôt spécial et apprécié de peu de gens. Il est vrai qu'au fil des millénaires, la venue de l'épouvantail n'augurait jamais de bonne chose. Certains l'avait même nommé messager de la mort et pensaient qu'il servait les shinigamis. Ce qui n'était en rien le cas.

Ceux-là même qui étaient tout juste arrivés et allaient emmener la dépouille d'Hagomoro. Leur entrée dans le domaine, se fit tout de suite sentir par tout esprit même le plus faible voir d'une humaine. Les shinigamis étaient un type d'esprit à part, une légende dans le monde humain disait que seuls, ceux qui s'étaient donnés la mort le devenait. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait juste car ce sont les mortels ayant tués autrui. En réalité un shinigami était tout simplement un ancien humain qui avait perdu toute âme.

Leur réincarnation en dieux de la mort étaient une sorte de punition. Car ces divinités étaient isolées et recluses dans un temple loin de toute autre esprit et ne pouvaient que rester entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se mêler aux esprits encore moins d'essayer d'influer ou communiquer avec un mortel sous peine de finir en cendre. Inversement un humain ne devait jamais voir un shinigami ou bien il verrait sa vie raccourcie. Voir carrément enlevée si il communiquait avec l'un d'eux.

Hinata sursauta une fois de plus quand la voix d'Itachi lui somma de garder les yeux fermés et ne pas bouger d'un pouce de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa sommation mentale s'acheva sur le fait rassurant que lui ou Naruto viendrait la chercher en temps voulu.

Les dieux de la mort étaient au nombre de quatre. Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu et Konan seule divinité féminine achevait ce quatuor macabre. Elle tenait d'ailleurs en main une urne étrange urne qui devait permettre de recueillir les cendres du défunt. Mais Pein considéré comme roi des shinigami, avait lui aussi quelque chose en main. L'objet était caché par les manches larges de son kimono noir à nuages blancs*. C'était d'ailleurs ce vêtement qui permettait d'en reconnaitre un.

Ce fut l'esprit de la mort le plus fort qui était autorisé à approcher de la dépouille de l'ancien roi. Le roux à l'air de mort vivant s'avança tout en récitant un étrange monologue qui semblait une prière. Passant pas très loin de la seule humain présente qui tremblait à cause de leur présence. Ce réflexe était instinctif, les humains ayant très peur de la mort. Pein avait aussi une voix peu rassurante voir d'outre tombe, ceci pouvait expliquer cela... De plus Hinata n'était pas la seule à trembler.

Les sortes d'incantations durèrent une bonne demi heure pendant que leur chef s'occupait des prières. Ses subalternes avaient tracé une série de symboles complexes tout autour et en dessous du futur bûcher où se trouvait Hagomoro. Voir ses silhouettes fantomatiques et plutôt effrayantes s'affairer ainsi était un spectacle des plus singulier. Encore plus à cause de leur maquillage, Konan avait un masque de la mort* et Hidan une face de squelette. Kakuzu avait juste le visage couvert d'un blanc craie, ses yeux noirs sans fond, ni pupille ressortant encore plus. Seul Pein n'avait pas de telle particularité mais ses yeux avait une teinte noire orangée entremêlée et une multitude d'anneaux sur le visage. Beaucoup disaient que c'était leur vrai visage et non du maquillage ou des artifices. Les shinigami étant obligés de se singulariser pour être reconnus.

Le feu fut mis au bûcher et l'ancien roi des esprits devint cendres. Sauf que pendant la crémation Pein se rapprocha du brasier et laissa apparaître le mystérieux objet qu'il tenait depuis le début. Il s'agissait en fait d'un talisman ancien et dont les inscriptions dessus étaient effacées par le temps. Une fois ouvert au dessus des flammes, le pendentif emprisonna l'âme du défunt. Ce qui surprit toute l'assemblé. Ce genre de choses n'étant arrivé qu'une fois depuis la création du monde et ne signifiait qu'une chose : Une guerre allait bien avoir lieu...

Une fois cela fait les shinigami partirent comme ils étaient venus et emportèrent avec eux cendres et âme mais surtout une option au cas où la situation serait trop désespérée. Les dieux de la mort servaient aussi en temps de guerre de balance à cause de leur absence d'âme qui leur permettait d'avoir un jugement plus sur et exempt de toute émotion parasite. C'était là le seul droit qui leur était accordé. Une fois leur présence devenue lointaine l'atmosphère sembla devenir un peu moins lourde et sombre. Bien qu'une tension certaine régnait encore.

XXX-XXX

En particulier à cause de la future reine des esprits et la réunion qui allait avoir lieu. Cette fois Hinata fut accompagnée de Naruto qui lui servait autant de guide que de protecteur. Surtout parce que Sasuke semblait s'intéresser un peu trop à elle. Itachi soupçonnait son ancien apprenti de vouloir s'en prendre à elle.

Il partit l'esprit préoccupé au lieu de rendez vous. C'était une salle immense et difficile à trouver pour un esprit plus faible. En y étant introduit par un serviteur mutique, il put remarquer la présence non seulement d'esprits gardiens mais aussi de hauts esprits tel Tsunade ou encore Jiraya même si c'était parfois difficile à croire. Au vu de son comportement peu digne d'un tel rang. Ainsi on trouvait aussi le plus jeune esprit gardien : Gaara qui en plus était démoniaque, chose rare voir unique. Le plus vieux étant la reine elle même son âge était difficile à déterminer.

Itachi se retrouva assis à côté de Minato. Pour une fois il était le dernier à s'attabler ce qui était inhabituel mais personne n'y fit attention. On avait déjà commencer à débattre et discuter.

_-Êtes vous certaines de ce que vous avancez, Tsunade-hime ?_

_-Si vous ne me croyez demandez aux esprits concernés comme Itachi-san par exemple._

La réunion semblait partie pour durer car avant d'entrer en guerre ou prendre une quelconque décision il fallait voter et surtout avec discernement et sans précipitation. Car si il y a bien une chose que n'aimait pas les esprits c'était de donner un jugement trop hâtif.

Kaguya le savait très bien et comptait jouer là dessus pour peu à peu obligé le reste des esprits réticents à prendre par à cette future guerre. Mais pour l'heure, elle fit voter et approuver des mesures pour préserver et contenir la menace humaine. Ainsi chaque esprit gardien était autorisé à employer ses sorts les plus puissants et toute son potentiel si nécessaire. La frontière entre leur monde et celui divin serait renforcé et gardé pour qu'aucune autre chose humaine ne vienne le contaminer. Mais surtout il ne fallait en aucun cas intervenir ou prendre parti dans le conflit qui régnait chez les mortels. Et interdit d'aller dans leur monde sous peine d'être excommunier. En faisant cela la reine ne faisait que suivre l'ancienne ligne plutôt pacifiste et observatrice de son fils.

_-Vous avez bien fait Kaguya-dono, il faut leur donner l'impression que pour le moment l'observation et l'inaction est un acte de sagesse..._

_-Et peu à peu leur faire comprendre que ce n'est que de lâcheté. Je sais déjà tout ça et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. Tu outre passe ton rôle en faisant ça._ Interrompit de sa voix froide la reine.

_\- Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus ma reine_. S'excusa platement Madara qui intérieurement rongeait son frein. De devoir plier l'échine alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose prendre sa place.

XXX-XXX

Naruto s'ennuyait ferme et il n'était pas le seul. Arès avoir raconté tout ce qu'il savait du royaume du froid et de sa dynastie. Le renard avait épuisé tout son quota d'anecdotes et histoires.

_-C'est long bon sang, en plus ce n'est pas bon signe. Surtout si ça prend des jours._ Soupira-t-il.

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que ça voudra dire qu'une guerre va peut-être éclater et franchement j'ai pas envie d'en vivre une. _

Hinata n'osa rien répondre car jusqu'à présent la guerre semblait l'épargner et l'éviter. Même dans son monde celle-ci n'avait pas atteint son pays et se cantonnait à l'Europe. Malgré cela une question la taraudait, ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle osa la poser :

_-En quoi est-ce différent quand vous faites la guerre, des humains ?_

_-On utilise la magie ce qui fait pas mal si pas plus de dégats. Certains sorts permettant d'excommunié ou maudire même dans la mort ou une descendance. _

_-Moi même et mes congénères n'y survivraient pas..._

_-Oh si vous êtes coriaces tout de même vu que certains ont tenus le coup et survécus à une guerre. Voir plusieurs. Les humains sont plus difficiles à tuer qu'on ne le pense._

XXX-XXX

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Sasuke ne faisait que rêver de lui mais pas que. Cela l'ennuyait car il ne devait pas faiblir surtout pas après avoir été aproché par le valet de la reine. D'après ce qu'il avait compris ce dernier était comme lui un Uchiwa du moins avant d'être devenu un esprit à force de demeurer dans leur monde. Et il partageait son envie de vengeance la sienne étant si grande qu'elle visait le monde entier, humains compris. Cette idée arracha un frisson au survivant mais il le réprima, sa haine devait encore grandir... En attendant il s'attaquerait déjà à lui et son point faible pour se faire.

XXX-XXX

Plusieurs jours passèrent et le conseil durait encore sans qu'aucun esprit n'en ressorte, ni décision ou rumeur. Naruto gisait à terre comme-ci il était mort d'ennui. Ce qui amusait et détournait Hinata de son stress que provovait sa présence dans un tel lieu. Elle devait être la seule humaine à avoir put participer à cet évènement depuis deux siècles au moins.

_-Raaah j'en ai marre d'attendre et puis j'ai faim ! Se_ plaignit l'esprit renard en se relevant et faisant mine de vouloir partir mais la brunette le retint avec de maigres arguments

_-Itachi-san voulait qu'on reste ici, c'est peut-être dangereux de, de..._

_-Tu es avec moi et ne risques pas grand chose promis. Le_ coupa le renard le regard déterminé.

Hinata abdiqua mais un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait lui faisant penser que ça n'était tout de même pas une bonne idée.

_-Puis ça te fera du bien de sortir ça fait presque trois jours que tu restes enfermée ici_. Appuya -t-il ce qui fit flancher la jeune femme.

L'endroit où l'emmenait le kitsune ressemblait à une énorme cantine et un brouhaha puissant en sortait. C'était bondé de monde à croire que tous les kamis s'étaient donnés le mot pour venir manger à la même heure. En s'asseyant à une des énormes tables l'humaine put voir toute la diversité des esprits. A sa droite se tenaient tout un groupe d'esprit hippopotames blancs qui mangeaient ou plutôt se goinfraient à une vitesse hallucinante. Un petit groupe de serviteurs ne cessaient d'aller et venir pour les resservir. Alors qu'à gauche des divinités en forme de ce qui devait être des navets pillaient fortement. Plus loin elle put apercevoir quelques serpents, des dragons et des esprits plus humanoides aussi. Certains avaient des visages humains mais des corps d'animaux et inversément.

Naruto revint en courant avec un plateau chargé de bols fumants, il en déposa un devant la demoiselle et prit le reste des plats. Il y en avait au moins huit compta mentalement la Hyuga. Ce qui l'amusa. Apparrement les ramens étaient le plat favori de l'esprit renard.

_-Tu as l'air d'adorer les ramens, Naruto-kun._ L'intéressé releva le nez d'un de ces bols et répondit par l'affirmative avant de demander :

-_Pas toi ?_

_-Si mais ce n'est pas mon plat préféré ._

_-Alors c'est quoi ?_

_-Le tamago yaki*_

_-Comme ça je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. _Termina le trou noir à ramens qu'était le blond. Ces septs bols furent rapidement engloutis alors qu'Hinata n'avait pas encore fini le sien.

Lorsque les deux eurent finis surtout la jeune humaine, Naruto s'empressa de passer devant elle pour la guider. Ce dernier avait très envie de se dégourdir les jambes et marre aussi de rester enfermé. Son hyperactivité ne l'aidant pas. Avec la jeune femme, ils visitèrent les parties accessibles aux esprits une salle en particulier était bondée malgré qu'elle soit grande. C'était celles des prières adressée à la mère et nouvelle reine des esprits.

La minute d'avant le renard blond parlait à la bleue en lui expliquant ce qu'était cette pièce mais celle d'après, elle fut éloignée de lui à cause d'un mouvement de foule causer par une explosion aussi soudaine que violente.

* * *

*Je me suis permis de changer un peu la tenue originale de l'Akatsuki au lieu de nuages rouges, ils sont blancs ça correspond mieux au deuil et la mort et leur fonctions aussi.

*Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un maquillage employé au Mexique lors de la fête des mort, c'est assez joli d'ailleurs.

*Omelette sucré salée souvent de forme rectangulaire, on en trouve dans les sushis et bentos.


End file.
